love me, tender
by ha fumado
Summary: l'art délicat d'être amoureuse de Sirius Black tout en essayant de conserver sa dignité!comment réussir à faire craquer Sirius Black lorsqu'on est à Serpentard et qu'on n'a pas la langue dans sa poche?c'est la question que se pose Zinnia...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

**La première intuition est toujours la bonne.**

-Zinnia ! c'est l'heure !

-Hum…quoi ?

Je sors une tête ébouriffée de sous ma couverture. Huit heures du matin ?

Il serait vraiment temps que je me débarrasse de cette fichue horloge. Avec toute la volonté dont je suis capable sans avoir préalablement bu un jus de citrouille, je réponds à ma mère en m'extirpant dans le froid glacial de ma chambre. Oui, bon, d'accord, il fait plus chaud que prévu mais j'ai appris à toujours dramatiser des petits riens sans importance.

Il y a des grands riens qui paraissent alors un tout petit moins drama…

-Zinnia !

-Oui ! J'arrive ! Pas besoin d'en faire une crise de bulbose !

Je ne suis pas sûre que cette maladie existe mais j'imagine bien ma mère recouverte de boutons verdâtres pour le simple fait que je ne sois pas encore prête. J'arrête là mes réflexions sadiques pour enfiler un jean et une chemise en liberty bleu ciel avant de me mettre laborieusement une once de mascara puisque, _à seize ans_,je n'ai pas encore le droit de mettre fin aux souffrances de mon miroir avec ma baguette. La vie est injuste.

Je descends dans la cuisine, avale (voir « gobe » mais je ne tiens pas tellement à ce que vous me visualisez en mouche dès la première rencontre) deux toasts à la confiture de sureau et bois cul sec un verre de jus de citrouille. Puis, échappant aux vociférations de ma chère maman sur mon « manque d'organisation chronique et destructif », je file dans ma chambre mettre la touche finale à ma valise déjà prête depuis deux jours (vous appelez ça « manque d'organisation », vous ?! je renonce à comprendre.), cette touche finale vitale étant mon plus joli haut noir bordé de dentelle et mon dentifrice Matt Sham le Sorcier qui fait des dents éclatantes( malheureusement, l'effet ne dure qu'une heure, à réserver donc aux rendez-vous galants destinés à s'abréger vite par l'obscurité et la bieuraubeurre. Ou, comme souvent, par le devoir de constater que finalement Adonis n'est pas aussi beau de près qu'il en a l'air.)Oui, je sais, je suis superficielle mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !

La malle en cuir bouclée, je la traîne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, j'embrasse rapidement mon père et prends place dans le taxi que maman a appelé il y a trois jours déjà (ça c'est de l'organisation !) pour qu'il nous emmène à la gare. Ma sœur Calliope n'a pas l'air enchantée de retourner à Poudlard pour sa troisième année et Nathaniel,mon frère adoré, est bêtement en train de jouer avec un frisbee à dents de serpent qui semble avoir dépassé la date limite d'utilisation. A lire cette phrase, on pourrait croire que je n'aime pas mon frère. Si c'était aussi simple que ça…Nath est définitivement puéril et railleur, et il semble faire tout son possible pour que ma vie à Poudlard soit un désastre. En particulier ma vie sentimentale. En effet, Nathaniel est en septième année et comme tout enquiquineur qui se respecte, il est assez populaire et trouve toujours le moyen de me mettre dans des situations délicates en compagnie des objets de convoitise féminins.

Malheureusement pour moi, étant donné que nous sommes tous les trois à Serpentard, le seul objet de _ma_ convoitise reste inaccessible.

Ma petite sœur, elle, n'est pas aussi démonstrative dans son amour familial que Nathaniel. Elle passe son temps à venir me demander des conseils sur tel ou tel garçon surtout depuis l'année dernière. Ah, la jeunesse, ce n'est vraiment plus ce que c'était.

-Zinnia ! Espèce de morue (souvenir ému rapporté par le frère d'un voyage au Portugal il y a deux ans) ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir ? Tu crois peut-être quetu vas embellir en restant moisir toute la journée dans cette voiture ?

A regret, je m'extrais du taxi et m'empare de ma malle et de la cage de mon hibou, Guimauve. J'avance dans la gare de Kings Cross encombrée à la suite de ma petite famille. J'aperçois Cléo, qui n'est autre que ma meilleure amie depuis notre première année à Poudlard ainsi que ma charmante colocataire de dortoir.

Je hâte le pas vers elle, m'approche sans qu'elle me voie et dit :

- Salut, Nefertiti, tu pourrais m'attendre quand même !( oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, Nefertiti, surnom mystérieux parce qu'inventé en première année lors d'une crise de bêtise immature).

- Zin' ! Tu vas me faire le coup de la surprise tous les ans ?!

Comme il se doit, en tant que meilleures amies, nous nous enlaçons comme si nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis des années alors qu'en fait, ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Même les moins niaises n'y échappent pas.

Nous passons la barrière vers la voie 9 3 /4 ensemble, j'embrasse ma mère qui a perdu sa colère pour la remplacer par une forme d'inquiétude qui s'apparente étrangement à la maladie incurable. Puis, nous avançons d'un pas décidé vers la belle locomotive rouge vermillon, Néfertiti devant, moi derrière. Quand soudain…

-Regarde qui est là…me souffle celle qui est sensée garder le silence dans ce genre d'instant.

Avant même d'avoir eu besoin de jeter un coup d'œil devant elle pour savoir qui est la mystérieuse personne qui se trouve _là_, je sais de qui il s'agit. Voyez-vous, les meilleures amies parlent entre elles la langue du non-dit. Un rire plus fort que les autres vient confirmer l'implacable intuition.

Sirius. Si il y a une chose bien plus importante que le fait que je m'appelle Zinnia Sullivan que j'ai oublié de préciser, c'est celle-ci : je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant que cela dure et c'est comme si j'avais attrapé une bactérie particulièrement tenace dès mon arrivée à Poudlard. Sirius est partout, dans ma tête, sur mes cours, dans ma penderie, dans mon bol de céréales le matin et surtout…derrière moi.

-Cornedrue ! Attends- moi, espèce d'imbécile ! dit-il en riant.

« Ecarte toi, pauvre cruche, sinon il va te tomber dessus. » Finalement, ça me plairait bien. Je vais peut-être rester là, à lui bloquer le passage avec ma valise, en fin de compte.

Mais un coup de coude salvateur de Cléo me fait revenir à la réalité et je m'écarte pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs.

James Potter marche devant, le regard déterminé fixé sur une silhouette aux longs cheveux aubrun devant lui, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Nada a signalar. Vient ensuite Rémus Lupin, qui affiche une mine plutôt réveillée par rapport à d'habitude. Le pauvre, il a toujours l'air fatigué comme si il avait passé sa nuit à regarder la télévision au lieu de dormir (toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait fortuite). Ses cheveux chatain sont un peu plus longs que l'année dernière et ça lui va nettement mieux. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, lui et Potter. Je ne m'avancerai pas à en dire autant de Pettigrow. Il marche haletant derrière ses amis, et il me fait penser à un animal pris en chasse par un moldu ayant sorti son fusil après avoir abusé du whisky( un chasseur,quoi !).

Enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, Sirius avance élégamment derrière, en remettant toutes les cinq secondes ses belles mèches de cheveux noires derrière ses oreilles non moins belles. Il n'est pas plus halé qu'en juin, ses yeux sont toujours aussi noirs, sa bouche toujours aussi sensuelle et sa démarche toujours aussi sûre. Il est beau, il est grand, il est fort. C'est le Prince Charmant. Cléo toussote avec insistance et je referme ma bouche : le Prince Charmant vient de passer à côté de moi sans m'accorder un regard et il serait fâcheux qu'il s'aperçoive que je commence tout juste à baver.

Encore sous le choc de l'apparition divine, je monte dans le train avec à ma suite une Cléo qui se retient visiblement d'écrouler de rire. Retenue qui ne dure qu'un temps car à peine a-t-elle refermé derrière elle la porte du compartiment vide qu'elle a choisi qu'elle se met à ricaner, d'un gloussement digne de la plus quiche des glousseuses de Poudlard.

-Oh, ça va, c'est bon. Tu vas arrêter te foutre de moi ?

-Oh là là zinnia, ce que tu es susceptible. C'est juste …si t'avais vu ta tête quand il est passé… « oh Sirius, fais de moi ce que tu veux mais touche moi au moins une fois » !

-Va te faire cuire un gnome !

Elle se calme, notamment à cause de l'arrivée de notre Severus national qui entre dans le compartiment et nous demande :

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je m'assoies là ?

Ca nous dérange juste un peu mais on ne refuse rien à quelqu'un de notre maison qui à priori nous a toujours traité correctement. Il s'installe, nous demande brièvement de nos nouvelles puis se plonge dans l'étude d'un livre en runes. Studieux, le Severus.

-Oh, mais Servilus drague ou je rêve ? c'est pas avec un bouquin qu'elle vous tomber dans tes bras !

La porte du compartiment s'est ouverte et dans l'encadrement se tiennent Potter, Lupin, Petigrow et- mon cœur chavire- Sirius.

Severus se lève et sort sa baguette de sa poche. Moi et Cléo bondissons également de nos sièges, mais sans penser à sortir une arme. Si seulement mes yeux me suffisaient.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter !

-Mais sois un peu plus poli, tu veux, Servilo ? ou j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de te laver les cheveux !

Oui, j'aime Sirius, j'aime _même ce_ Sirius _là._ Perspective pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Black, tiens toi tranquille, ça nous changerait. Déjà qu'il parait que tu t'es fait viré de chez toi alors si en plus, ils te virent de Poudlard, tu seras à la rue. Je me demande si tu pourrais survivre sans miroir…lui aboie Cléo.

Severus ricane, découvrant des dents qui n'ont pas l'air d'être habituées au dentifrice Matt Sham le sorcier, elles. Je lui en parlerai à l'occasion.

-Biggles. Je pensais que tu étais un peu moins stupide que ça. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de défendre le nez de Servilus.

Avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer le sort qu'il voulait lancer à Cléo, j'extirpe ma baguette de ma poche et la lui pointe droit sur le visage.

-Black, si tu touches à un cheveu de mes amis, je te jure que j'écrase la citrouille pourrie qui te sert de tête sur la moquette et que j'en fais assez de quiches lorraines pour nourrir le Tiers- Monde !

Je m'attends à une riposte virulente du beau ténébreux mais il baisse sa baguette, m'observe un instant et fais signe à James de se taire alors que celui-ci allait répliquer. Puis, il quitte le compartiment suivi de ses amis, en me lançant un regard rempli de dégoût et d'amertume. Enfin, ça ce n'est que mon interprétation mélodramatique d'un regard que j'ai rarement vu sur son visage. Et pourtant, Dieu si je les connais tous, ça fait cinq ans que je passe mon temps à le détailler sous tous les angles.

Je n'y comprendrais jamais rien aux hommes, mais je m'inquiète car les Maraudeurs sont connus pour leurs farces de mauvais goût. Cléo affiche une mine intriguée pleine de respect envers moi et Rogue me sourit avec une sorte de délectation que je n'attribuerais pas à la lecture de son livre passionnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : les histoires d'amour commencent mal en général**

Le paysage brumeux défile par la fenêtre. D'un ennui mortel. Cléo mange des chocogrenouilles depuis au moins une demi-heure : je mets ma main à couper qu'elle ne mangera rien ce soir pour cause de régime de rentrée. Les feuilles de salade de Poudlard doivent avoir un ego surdimensionné depuis que Néfertiti est arrivée là-bas.

Severus a fini de lire son ouvrage pour sorciers renfermés qui cherchent à concocter des philtres d'amour et somnole en ouvrant un œil toutes les deux minutes.

-Dis, Néfertiti, tu vas arrêter de te goinfrer ?

Elle me jette un emballage vide dessus et regarde Rogue d'un air hautement supérieur. Je l'entends presque murmurer « on est _jamais_ tranquille » et je lui fais un sourire entendu. Nous aurions bien aimé discuter de la scène avec les Maraudeurs et de l'impact qu'elle risque d'avoir sur ma relation déjà non existante avec Sirius.

Mais nous n'avons même pas le temps de nous plaindre comme il se doit en ce jour de rentrée qu'un nouvel intrus ouvre la porte du compartiment.

Regulus Black.

-Zinnia, Cléo…

Il s'incline presque devant nous et nous adresse son plus beau sourire, mais il n'égalera jamais son grand frère, le pauvre.

- Severus, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

L'intéressé hoche la tête et sort à la suite de Regulus.

-Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il n'arrêtait pas m'observer, c'était proche de l'indécence.

-Jamais contente. Enfin, nous n'avons sûrement pas longtemps alors passons au sujet croustillant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses répondre à Sirius Black de cette façon !

Elle a pris un ton pour prononcer « Sirius Black » qui rappelle celui de la groupie hystérique et qui ne me plait guère.

-C'est pas parce qu'il est beau que je vais le laisser te transformer en poulet rôti.

-Pourquoi en poulet rôti ?!

Gloussement incontrôlable.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Sûrement parce que c'est le seul sort qu'il connaît !

-Phase de dénigrement activée. Black devrait préparer ses mouchoirs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avec toutes les méchancetés mêlées d'admiration que tu t'apprêtes à débiter, il y aurait de quoi pleurer.

Je lui fais un sourire amer.

-Tu croyais que j'allais rester à saliver devant lui pendant qu'il vous traitait comme des scroutts poilus ?

-Un instant, peut-être bien que oui. Mais quand même Zin' « j'en fais des quiches lorraines pour nourrir le Tiers-Monde » !

-Ça s'appelle le recyclage des ordures. C'est un truc moldu que j'ai vu dans le journal cet été.

-J'espère que quand tu sortiras avec lui tu ne l'appelleras pas « ordure » parce que c'est mauvais pour le romantisme.

-Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne sortirais **jamais** avec Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il ne m'a même pas répondu et il m'a regardé…tu as vu la manière dont il m'a regardé ?!

-Il était gêné.

-Tu arriverais à convaincre un condamné à mort que le juge n'a pas choisi de le condamner.

-Tu n'es pas condamnée à mort, que je sache.

-Non, mais c'est encore pire.

Le retour de Severus et de Regulus annonce la fin de cette passionnante discussion sur les dix raisons qui font que la vie est merveilleuse. La vision de Sirius qui me dévisage comme s'il allait vomir des limaces n'en fait malheureusement pas partie.

-Quoi de beau les filles ? nous demande Regulus.

-Rien de particulier.

-Comment ça rien de particulier ? Zinnia a littéralement fait fuir ta vermine de frère !

-Oh, ça…

Severus a sur le visage une telle expression d'admiration que j'ai l'impression d'avoir remporté la coupe du monde de Quidditch à moi toute seule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour rabattre son clapet de traître ?

-Je lui ai suggéré…

-D'écraser la citrouille pourrie qui lui sert de tête sur la moquette et d'en faire des quiches lorraines pour nourrir le Tiers-Monde !

-On peut dire que la haine t'a inspiré !

Cléo s'étouffe de rire dans son écharpe et je ne lui accorde même pas un regard lourd de menaces.

Les garçons se mettent à déblatérer sur le compte des gens comme Sirius qui semblent être la racine de tous les problèmes de la société actuelle. Il porte un lourd fardeau, le pauvre. Je me désintéresse de cette conversation à tendance politique et renonçant à imaginer Rogue en ministre de Magie le moins populaire de l'histoire de l'humanité, j'observe Regulus.

Il est beau, c'est indéniable. Mais il n'a pas le charme mystérieux de son frère, ni son sourire de séducteur sûr de lui, ses cheveux sont plus courts. Il est naturel, il n'a pas l'air de poser comme s'il faisait la couverture de Sorcières Hebdo. C'est étrangement ce qui me fait le plus d'effet chez Sirius.

J'aperçois par la fenêtre la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans l'obscurité. J'enfile ma robe de sorcière par-dessus mes vêtements et quitte le compartiment suivie de Cléo et de Severus.

Nous descendons sur le quai, Hagrid fait signe aux premières années de le suivre et nous nous dirigeons vers les calèches qui nous emmènent au château. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Je frôle Lupin en avançant dans la nuit et il me regarde d'un air suspicieux, comme si j'avais l'air d'être sur le point de commettre un atroce crime de sang.

Je ferais mieux de m'attendre au pire en ce qui concerne les Maraudeurs, car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, peut-être même aussi glacé que le dernier coup d'œil de Sirius dans ma direction à peine trois heures plus tôt.

Nous montons dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals que j'ai bien heureusement la chance de ne pas voir et nous arrivons au château. Cléo et moi restons silencieuses durant le trajet. Nous prenons ensuite place dans la Grande Salle, en essayant de nous éloigner le plus possible de Rogue car je ne tiens pas à l'entendre raconter à qui veut l'entendre mes exploits Blackiens de tout à l'heure. Les Maraudeurs sont installés à la table des Gryffondor et ils me tournent le dos. IL me tourne le dos.

La répartition commence.

-Jones !

La petite blonde est envoyée à Serdaigle.

-Samstein !

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et qui tremble de tous ses membres rejoint quelques instants plus tard la table des Pouffsouffles.

-Hupper !

Une rousse plus grande que les autres est accueillie par les Gryffondor avec un tonnerre d'acclamations.

-Silverman !

Le brun aux yeux perçants est envoyé chez nous, à Serpentard. Alors que nous l'applaudissons, toute la salle se retourne vers nous, y compris Sirius. Pourtant,lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il détourne vite la tête comme si mon regard lui brûlait les pupilles.

Cléo me lance un coup d'œil gêné et dit :

- C'est sûr que s'il prend les choses comme ça, c'est pas gagné d'avance.

Toujours là pour me remonter le moral.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : garces et jaloux en tous genres **

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

A peine installés dans notre dortoir, les autres commencent à fêter notre retour à Poudlard. Etrangement, je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à participer à ce genre de soirées.

-Patmol ? Tu rêves ?

Un sourire moqueur s'étale sur le visage réjoui de James.

Je grommelle un inintelligible « fous moi la paix » et il se met à ricaner, rapidement imité par Remus et Peter.

-qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Sirius ? Une fille? Un nouveau super plan d'attaque anti- Rogue ultra révolutionnaire?

-Si même toi tu t'y mets, Lunard, où va le monde ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, réplique Cornedrue. Mais je sais en tout cas où va aller cette magnifique bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, rajoute-t-il en montrant du doigt son estomac. J'esquisse un sourire.

-Si tu continues à faire cette tête, tu vas avoir des rides. Il te manquera plus que la barbe de Dumbledore et tu auras toute la panoplie de « Sirius le vieux sage solitaire qui _pense_ au lieu de boire avec ses amis »!

Face à cette réplique qui se veut convaincante, j'attrape une bouteille de Whisky et la décapsule à l'aide de ma baguette. Après tout, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Cette Zinnia est vraiment étrange. Jamais personne ne m'avait répondu comme ça, surtout pas une fille. J'aurais pu lui lancer un sort ou faire quelque chose mais non. Je suis resté là comme un mou de la boîte crânienne sans rien dire. Je crois savoir pourquoi même si je n'ose pas l'avouer.

Elle est vraiment très jolie et me trouble un peu. Voire beaucoup. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et ondulés ont quelque chose d'inexplicablement attirant, ses traits sont admirablement dessinés et ses grands yeux verts ont un effet encore inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui sur mon estomac. Mais elle est à Serpentard.

-Patmol ! C'est qui cette fille, nom d'un troll pas frais ?!

Je prends une troisième bouteille. L'alcool fait oublier le temps.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

La soirée a filé à une vitesse hallucinante. J'ai l'impression que je viens de quitter la Grande Salle ainsi que mon beau ténébreux. J'ai retrouvé avec une joie mitigée mes camarades de dortoir, Lucy Westerna (petit clin d'œil à celles qui ont lu Dracula) et Barbara Mugly, gentilles et drôles à leurs heures mais particulièrement superficielles. La conversation post-repas pourrait se résumer à peu près ainsi :

-Zinnia, alors ces vacances ?

Ricanement.

- Les vacances, quoi…

Ricanement.

-Pas de conquête masculine ?

-Euh…non.

Ricanement.

Fort enrichissant. Elles se sont mises à raconter des potins inintéressants. Je dois notamment citer le fait que Rosier ait apparemment trois pieds et que Rogue soit homo puisqu'il semblerait qu'il sorte avec O'Neil car ils ont beaucoup enrichi ma culture personnelle.

Fatiguées par la journée et le caquetage incessant de Lucy et Barbara, moi et Cléo nous sommes mises au lit un quart d'heure après avoir rejoint le dortoir, sur un « bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves » plein de sous-entendus de la part de Néfertiti.

Pdv de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

J'essaie de me convaincre qu'il n'est pas deux heures du matin. Beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à croire. Je me relève péniblement de la moquette jonchée de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu vides. James ronfle en faisant autant de bruit que le Poudlard Express au démarrage. Peter a disparu de ma vue mais j'entends clairement des couinements qui semblent venir de sous son lit. Sirius est celui qui a l'air le plus mal en point. Allongé à plat ventre par terre, il grogne dans un état de demi-sommeil, tournant et retournant sa tête pas très fraîche sur le sol. Une vision dont les trois quarts des filles de l'école ont longtemps rêvé mais qui les aurait beaucoup déçu tant elle est pathétique.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a bu plus par souci d'oublier ses sombres pensées que par esprit festif. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête mais il faudrait que je lui en touche un mot si je ne veux pas qu'il finisse aux Alcooliques Anonymes de Pré-au-Lard.

Je vais essayer de profiter du sommeil de l'invincible James pour lui parler.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

- Patmol ?

- Grhmnfr ?

Remus me dévisage avec un air incrédule.

-tu décuves, Patmol ?

-charmant…tu ne pourrais pas me laisser dormir ?

-tu ne dors pas, tu rumines, et je ne préfère pas m'approcher trop près de toi parce que même sans ton haleine d'alcoolique, tu as définitivement cassé un mythe, Siri.

-Ah ah ah...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de beau gosse ?

-Rien du tout, pourquoi…

-C'est cette Serpentarde du train ?tu es vexé ?

-Laisse tomber, je te dis !

Il est deux heures du matin, j'ai une gueule de bois de Détraqueur et même Lunard trouve le moyen de m'enquiquiner. Le pire étant qu'il a tout de suite deviné ce qui me tracasse, à croire que quelqu'un a écrit sur mon front « j'ai pensé à Zinnia toute la soirée ».

Mais à la réflexion, le pire est que la fille qui m'intéresse est à Serpentard.

Je sais très bien que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir mais je me mets quand même au lit en préférant ne pas imaginer la tête d'inferi que j'aurais demain matin.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

-zinnia ?

-je savais bien que tu finirais par succomber, Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh, oui, embrasse –moi là…

-ZIN' !

Une touffe de cheveux noirs apparaît devant le rideau vert.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Clé', t'es chiante ! Je faisais un rêve merveilleux…

-Tellement merveilleux que tu nous le faisais partager…

-Quoi ?!

-Tu parles en dormant, Zin' !

-Par le slip de Barbaduk le Troll !

Quand je suis en proie à une émotion vive, mes jurons dépassent l'ordre établi.

En espérant de tout cœur que Lucy et Barbara n'ont pas entendu mes murmures d'extase, j'essaie de me rendormir mais le cœur n'y est plus.

A peine suis-je entrée dans le dortoir après être descendue prendre mon petit-déjeuner que les gloussements commencent. Je jette un regard faussement intrigué aux deux quiches et j'entends alors distinctement Lucy réciter :

- je savais bien que tu finirais par succomber, Black.

- oh, oui, embrasse moi là…renchérit Barbara.

Cléo hoche la tête avec compassion mais je sens bien qu'elle meurt d'envie d'éclater de rire elle aussi.

Je quitte la chambre et je suis sure que si je pouvais rougir, ma pauvre tête aurait déjà un teint digne du chapeau de Dumbledore le jour de Noël.

Alors que je traverse la salle commune qui commence à se remplir, Rosier m'interpelle :

-eh, Sullivan, comment ça va avec Black ? Pourquoi tu t'asseoies pas avec lui ?

Il me montre du doigt Regulus, blanc comme un linge , qui regarde ses pieds avec un intérêt croissant et qui est assis sur un fauteuil en velours près de la cheminée. Je commence à comprendre.

-Cléo !

-Quoi ?

-Tout le monde croit que je suis amoureuse de Regulus !

-Je sais.

-HEIN ?!

-Quoi hein ?

-Je sais ? c'est tout ce que tu es capable de me dire ?

-C'est toujours mieux que si tout le monde savait que c'est de _Sirius_ dont tu es amoureuse.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Cette année débute très mal. A peine arrivé en cours de potions avec les Serpentard que j'apprends que Zinnia a le béguin pour mon frère. Tout le monde mais pas _lui_.

Remus me fait remarquer quelque chose à voix basse :

-si on commence à croire les rumeurs, alors tu es homo et moi aussi et on se retrouve tous les soirs dans la salle de bains des préfets. Sans oublier le fait que James serait doté d'une virilité particulièrement imposante, ce que six ans d'amitié avec lui ne m'ont pas permis de prouver.

-D'où tu te mêles de…je ne t'ai rien dit sur…

Mais en repensant à la dernière phrase de Remus, nous éclatons d'un fou rire gigantesque dont nous avons le secret. James nous regarde sans comprendre pourquoi nous avons l'air de nous moquer de lui.

- je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous foutez de moi ?

-écoute, mauvaise graine !

Lorsque Zinnia se lève pour aller chercher des gousses de Mabouille dans le placard de Slughorn et qu'elle passe à côté de moi, la voix de Malefoy retentit dans le cachot :

-eh, Sullivan, tu dis pas bonjour à ton beau frère ?

-va te faire ratatiner Malefoy !

Bien répondu. A croire que la solidarité n'existe plus chez les Serpentard.

Zinnia a des mèches emmêlées devant les yeux. Elle retourne s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.

-Aïe ! par Merlin !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Patmol ?

-Me suis coupé le doigt.

-Tu es de plus en plus grave.

-Occupe toi de tes bulbes, Cornedrue.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

-Patmol est de plus en plus bizarre.

-Il n'était déjà pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « normal »…

-Peter ! c'est sérieux !

-Venant de ta part, Cornedrue, le mot « sérieux » sonne faux, si je peux me permettre…

-Lunard !

-Je sais ce qu'il a, le petit Sirius. Il est vexé parce que Zinnia Sullivan lui a cloué le bec et qu'en plus elle est amoureuse de son frère.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Il n'y en a aucun mais c'est Sirius, alors je renonce à chercher.

-C'est pas parce que Sirius fait souvent des trucs incompréhensibles comme chanter quand il prend sa douche qu'il faut le traiter comme un fou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Il est jaloux de son frère parce qu'il sort avec une garce de Serpentard ?

-D'abord, elle ne sort pas avec lui mais il parait qu'elle parle de lui dans son sommeil. Et je ne crois pas que Sirius soit jaloux de quoi que ce soit. Il est juste susceptible et n'a pas apprécié qu'elle le fasse taire et qu'ensuite elle se mette à fricoter avec l'ennemi !

-Quel ennemi ?

-Peter !

-L'ennemi, dans le cas présent, c'est cette bouse de Troll de Regulus !

-Cette fille est une garce et elle va souffrir.

-Je n'aime pas trop ce ton là, Cornedrue.

-Tu veux te venger de la peste qui rend Patmol plus lamentable qu'après une soirée à Pré-au-Lard ou non, Lunard ?

Remus cède et Peter applaudit. J'entrevois un plan machiavélique germer dans mon esprit.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Gryffondor

Cela fait deux jours maintenant que j'ai rêvé de Sirius pour la dernière fois et que je me force à faire des cauchemars remplis de tartes aux oignons tueuses pendant la nuit afin de ne pas relancer l'entrain de mes chers camarades, qui se sont calmés au niveau des réflexions sur mon prétendu amour pour Regulus.

La cloche sonne. Ce cours d'histoire de la magie a été terriblement ennuyeux. Malheureusement, cet ennui n'est pas prêt de durer car ma sœur Calliope arrive en déboulant d'un couloir et me fait presque tomber à la renverse.

-Zin' !

-Calliope !

-Très drôle…Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

-Attends, je vais consulter mon emploi du temps et je te recontacte…

Je file à la suite de Cléo car je sais pertinement que ma sœur va me harceler de questions sur tel ou tel quatrième année sur qui elle a jeté son dévolu.

-C'est important ! crie-t-elle.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de hurler. C'est qui ?

-Comment ça « c'est qui » ?

-Ben ton nouvel amoureux inconnu.

-Oh, je crois que tu le sais mieux que moi. Il parait même que tu en rêves la nuit…

-Calliope ! Espèce de courgette desséchée ! Tu vas quand même pas croire ça ?

-Nath dit que tu craques pour lui depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard alors qu'il a un an de moins que toi…

-Tu préfères faire confiance à _Nath _plutôt qu'à moi ?

-Je veux bien te faire confiance mais prouve moi que tu ne rêvais pas de lui.

Elle me regarde avec un air triomphant mais elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte du cruel dilemme qu'elle m'inflige. Ma sœur étant une pipelette notoire, je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire la vérité.

-Call', tu es capable de garder un secret ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui a répété à Maman que je sortais le soir en douce dès qu'elle en a été à peu près sûre. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Je te promets que je ne raconterai rien à personne.

-Tu connais le frère de Regulus ?

-Sirius, le Gryffondor le plus prétentieux de l'histoire de Poudlard ?

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires de harpie.

-D'accord mais quel est le…oh, je vois. Tu craques pour l'autre imbécile ?

Je serre les dents et hoche doucement la tête.

-Maintenant, retourne en cours et arrête d'écouter Nath, s'il-te-plait.

-A vos ordres, Madame la Traitresse.

-Eh !

Mais elle a déjà filé. Je sens que je viens d'éviter une grave crise diplomatique et de créer un nouveau problème. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

vous souvenez-vous? dans le dernier chapitre, Sirius ne comprend pas pourquoi Zinnia lui est indifférente, les autres Maraudeurs s'inquiètent pour sa fragile santé mentale, James entreprend une vengeance digne de lui-mm et Zinnia se voit obligée d'avouer à sa soeur qu'elle est amoureuse de Sirius et non pas de Regulus!

et bien voilà la suite! bon je sais que ce chapitre est très court par rapport au précédent donc je vous prie de m'excuser et de ne pas négliger votre plaisir et la case review

merci encore à tous mes revieweurs qui me donnent l'envie de continuer et de faire mieux à chaque fois!

bisoux à tous et à toutes!

****

****

**Chapitre 4: revenge is a dish best served cold.**

Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow, Gryffondor

James nous lance un regard pétillant, vérifie que Sirius n'est pas caché derrière les rideaux ni derrière la porte, et se jette magistralement sur son lit ,où il ouvre un gros livre aux pages cornées et jaunies et nous contemple d'un air de conspirateur.

-Alors quel est le programme, Jamesy ?

-Mon cher Lunard, il est devant vos yeux ébahis.

-C'est toi ?

-Mais non, Queudver, c'est ce livre. Quoique sans mon cerveau particulièrement performant, je…

-Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, Cornedrue.

-J'ai d'abord pensé à amener la garce près du Saule Cogneur lorsque tu… mets ton manteau de fourrure.

-Ça a déjà été fait.

-Je sais, je sais. Et puis c'est trop radical. J'ai donc pensé à quelque chose de plus…nouveau.

-Je crains le pire.

-Fais-moi confiance, Queudver. Vous avez entendu parler de la potion de Schtroumpitose ?

-A tes souhaits.

-Merci Remus. C'est une potion qui recouvre le corps de poils bleus et qui sans antidote, a un effet quasi permanent.

-C'est un peu violent, non ?

-Rien n'est trop beau pour sauver notre Patmol, n'est-ce pas ?

-T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

-Va te faire lyophiliser les oreilles, Lunard !

J'éclate de rire et James me dit avec gratitude :

-Merci de ton soutien, Queudver.

-Et quand est-ce que tu comptes lui faire boire ta potion de je ne sais plus quoi ?

-Schtroumpitose, Lunard, Schtroumpitose ! On pourrait se débrouiller pour la vider dans son chaudron en cours de potions…

-Je te signale que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va la boire…

-Et moi qui te croyais studieux, Remus. Slughorn a annoncé qu'au prochain cours, c'est-à-dire après-demain, on va préparer une potion de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et on va la tester sur nous-mêmes !

-Ah, la potion d'immunité.

-Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais l'important c'est qu'elle n'est pas immunisée contre les potions machiavéliques du docteur Potter.

-Arrête de sourire, sadique à lunettes.

-Bon alors ça marche ? Qui se dévoue pour la verser dans le chaudron de la garce ?

Je me porte volontaire car j'aimerais bien que le mérite me revienne un peu, pour une fois.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

La salle commune est déjà vide, si on ne compte pas Catherine Wallys qui me dévore des yeux depuis une heure. La pauvre, elle doit croire qu'elle a une touche avec moi…L'espoir fait vivre. Je ne suis pas prétentieux. Non, non, je vous jure. Mais quand même, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Elles tombent comme des mouches sur mon passage et il suffit que je fasse un sourire à un ami pour les entendre gémir. Seulement cette Zinnia ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Moi. Sirius Black .Ou en tout cas, elle n'en a pas l'air. Sinon, elle bégayerait devant moi, comme les autres. Les filles sont des créatures très étranges.

Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à elle. Elle est à Serpentard.

Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. D'ailleurs, je les entends, ils sont dans le couloir. James entre le premier dans la salle commune, suivi de Peter puis de Remus. Ils sont hilares, même Remus. Peter tient dans son poing serré quelque chose qui ressemble à une fiole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

-Queudver, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

-Tu verras plus tard…

James s'étouffe de rire, me fait un petit signe de la main et monte se coucher. Remus attrape au passage son manuel de métamorphose oublié sur un fauteuil et se dirige également vers les dortoirs, Peter à sa suite.

Je me sens un peu seul ce soir. Je monte vite me mettre au lit car Catherine a l'air d'avoir envie de remédier à ma solitude.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

-Ta sœur est amoureuse de Regulus ?

-Parfaitement.

-Mais c'est une histoire de famille !

-Ne m'en parle pas. Si jamais Nathaniel est au courant, je peux dire adieu à ma vie sociale.

Zinnia a l'air particulièrement dépitée. Sirius ne lui a pas accordé un regard depuis la rentrée , tout le monde croit toujours qu'elle est amoureuse de Regulus, y compris celui-ci à qui l'information n'a pas l'air de déplaire et sa sœur sait pour qui bat son petit cœur.

Afin de lui remonter le moral, je lui tends un sachet de dragets surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'elle refuse. L'heure est grave.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Le cours de potions va être une épreuve. James est particulièrement excité ce matin. Les Serpentard feraient mieux de se méfier de lui.

Slughorn nous déclare qu'aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion d'immunité, c'est-à-dire une potion qui protège des mauvais sorts celui qui la boit pendant environ deux heures.

-Ca va Patmol ? me demande Cornedrue avec un sourire malicieux.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Mieux que bien.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lunard, je raconte à Patmol ce qu'il y a de si merveilleux aujourd'hui ?

-Hum…Je ne sais pas…

-Non, il faut lui faire la surprise.

-Tout à fait d'accord, Queudver. Désolé mon petit Sirius, mais tu le sauras en même temps que les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

-Travaille, Patmol, t'es en retard. Regarde, les Serpentard ont déjà fini.

Je soupire et je recommence à couper mes racines de mandragore. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Slughorn annonce la fin du temps de préparation.

-Qui veut bien tester sa potion en premier ? Ne soyez pas timides, vous y passerez tous.

Rogue lève une main blanchâtre et Slughorn lui sourit.

Tout le monde remplit un verre de sa potion et la boit. Elle a un léger goût amer malgré sa couleur rose bonbon.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la salle. C'est pire qu'un cri de douleur, de dégoût ou de haine : c'est un curieux mélange de ces trois sentiments. Je me retourne et reste bouche bée devant l'horrible spectacle : Zinnia est entièrement recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure bleu indigo et ses yeux sont exorbités. Il y a de quoi, je l'ai reconnue uniquement grâce à ses cheveux. Elle quitte la pièce en courant, je la regarde partir, en état de choc.

Les Serpentard serrent les dents et nous dévisagent avec des regards assassins. Parmi les Gryffondor, des sourires se dessinent sur les lèvres mais James, Remus et Peter éclatent littéralement de rire. Cornedrue est plié en deux sur sa chaise, Lunard se cache le visage dans les mains et Queudver en pleure presque. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce que vient de se passer.

-Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, videz vos chaudrons et sortez. Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, suivez- moi, s'il vous plait, ajoute Slughorn sur un ton excédé.

Curieusement, les autres m'observent comme si j'avais plusieurs nez au milieu de la figure mais ils doivent surtout se demander pourquoi je ne faisais pas partie du projet des Maraudeurs, puisque d'habitude, on fait toujours tout ensemble.

Moi, énervé ? Non !

James m'adresse un clin d'œil complice lorsqu'il quitte le cachot derrière le prof.

La connerie vient d'atteindre ses limites les plus abyssales.


	5. Chapter 5

me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu décevant, je l'avoue! disons qu'il est court et manque d'action mais étant donné que vous êtes mes chers revieweurs, vous aurez droit à bien mieux la prochaine fois

rappelons-nous de la situation: les Maraudeurs viennent de transformer notre pauvre Zinnia en schtroumpf poilu, Sirius n'apprécie pas la blague et Zinnia s'use les cordes vocales...

**Chapitre 5 : pourquoi les hommes mentent et les femmes pleurent ?**

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

Magnifique. Absolument magnifique. Notre plan a fonctionné à merveille même si nous nous sommes fait prendre. De toutes façons, c'était absolument impossible de rester de marbre face à la vision de la garce affublée de longs poils bleus. Sirius n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre à quel point c'était drôle mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il était étonné. Il nous remerciera bien assez dans une demi-heure.

Nous marchons derrière Slughorn, qui nous traîne vers la salle des professeurs où Mc Gonagall doit être en train de prendre le tea de five o'clock.

-Cornedrue ! Tu crois que Patmol a apprécié ?

-Comment peux-tu en douter ?! Personne n'aurait résisté à un tel spectacle !

-Pour quelqu'un d'aussi euphorique de nature, c'est évident…

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon euphorie, espèce de petite peluche maléfique !

Remus n'a pas l'air particulièrement vexé par l'insulte puisqu'il sourit.  
La porte de la salle des profs s'ouvre et la terrible femme-au-kilt nous lance un regard assassin.

-Potter ! Pettigrow ! Et surtout vous Lupin ! Comment avez-vous osé ?!

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Vous irez tous les trois en retenue tous les mardis et jeudi soirs du mois et que ça ne reproduise jamais !

Elle demande ensuite à Slughorn :

-Black n'a pas participé au carnage ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Il ne s'est pas mis à ricaner comme ses camarades.

Elle exécute sa petite mimique favorite qui consiste à serrer les narines et à pincer les lèvres puis nous fait signe de déguerpir. Ce n'est pas trop cher payé pour le résultat.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Je hais les Maraudeurs. Je hais Sirius. Je hais ses trois andouilles de copains.  
Je hais Sirius. J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais tant pis. Ces crapules ont répondu d'une manière perfide et répugnante et à chaque fois que je pense à eux, j'ai la nausée.  
Heureusement que Cléo m'a rejoint à l'infirmerie où je me morfonds en contemplant les ignobles poils bleus qu'ils m'ont faits poussé. Je me sens aussi terrifiante qu'un monstre de cauchemar.

-J'ai quitté la salle juste après toi. Je n'ai pas regardé les Maraudeurs mais je les ai entendu éclater de rire et crois-moi, je n'ai pas rêvé.

-Je m'en doute. Ce Sirius est vraiment un sale petit lionceau imbu de sa personne et méprisable. Quant à Potter, avec sa tête de mec qui vient de se réveiller…Et ce glandu de Lupin avec son insigne de préfet ! Sans parler de l'autre balourd…Une belle brochette d'hypocrites !

-Sirius est vraiment un scroutt mal baisé.

Je considère cette affirmation une seconde et je me mets à pleurer.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Je cours vers l'infirmerie comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai peut-être une chance de parler à Zinnia avant qu'elle ne me catégorise à vie comme un abominable rancunier sadique.

Trop tard. Elle sort à l'instant même de l'infirmerie, suivie de Biggles qui affiche un air déterminé. Elle n'est plus bleue et poilue mais elle a les yeux rougis et serre les poings.

-Tiens, Black, tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir !

-Ecoute Zinnia, ce n'est pas moi qui…

VLAN ! Elle s'éloigne alors d'un pas excédé en compagnie de Biggles.

-Ca , mon cher Sirius, c'était l'une des plus belles gifles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis que je hante ce château, c'est-à-dire depuis un bon millier d'années, me fait remarquer Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

S'il n'était pas déjà un fantôme, je le tuerai.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Gryffondor

On peut dire que ça libère. J'imagine que Black doit avoir une énorme trace de main rouge sur le visage. Ça lui apprendra. Cléo est assise sur son lit juste en face de moi et me dévisage comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir que j'existe. D'après mes prédictions, la joue de l'autre minable doit être dans le même cas.

-Zin'…Ca va ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire transformer en loup-garou bleu puis de foutre une gifle monumentale à l'imbécile qu'elle aime, ça va à peu près.

-Eh ! Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'avoir baffé Black ! Je t'ai dis qu'il n'était qu'un…

-Oui, je me souviens du terme, merci. Ce n'est pas que je regrette mais il avait l'air de vouloir s'excuser…

-Zinnia Sullivan.

-C'est moi.

-Laisse moi finir. Black est terrorisé à l'idée que toi aussi tu veuilles te venger parce que depuis l'épisode du train, il a peur d'avoir trouvé une adversaire à sa- oh combien belle- taille.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, Sirius Black n'est pas le genre de personne qui sait ce qu'est le remords. Il a bien fait rire ses petits copains les Maraudeurs et il est content. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est attirant que son cerveau fonctionne.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

-Dans son cas, si. Peut-être que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent mais il n'est pas prêt de s'excuser, tu peux me croire.

Je soupire profondément face à un tel discours.

-Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?

-Parce que je suis invisible !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Moi, je te vois très bien.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle…

-Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à rentrer dans ton petit jeu de désespérée. En plus, tu oublies que maintenant, il sait qui tu es, Miss.

-Finalement, je préférais quand il m'ignorait comme une vieille mandragore fanée.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Zin'. Moi, je pense qu'on devrait attendre demain, observer la manière dont il te traite et on conclura si oui ou non il s'intéresse à toi.

-D'accord…je mettrai mon haut noir.

Sur cette affirmation censée me redonner du courage, je m'étale sur mon lit en repassant en boucle dans mon esprit encombré la journée infernale que je viens de passer.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

-Alors, Patmol ? Tu ne dis pas merci à tes amis ?

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Lunard, Queudver, je rêve ou M.Black a de fortes tendances à l'ingratitude ?

-Je crois que tu as raison, Cornedrue. On vient de faire le boulot à sa place et il nous regarde avec des yeux de doxit mort.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais vous remercier, bande de parasites affectifs !

-Et Sullivan ? T'as déjà oublié ?

-Je me serais largement passé de cette blague puérile.

-Puérile ? Sirius, on a utilisé une potion super compliquée pour que tu arrêtes de geindre et tu nous engueules !

-Du calme, Cornedrue. Ce que Patmol veut nous dire, c'est qu'il aurait préféré qu'on lui en parle avant pour qu'il puisse participer…

-Toi, l'ours en peluche, tu te tais. Et vous deux, ajoute l'ingrat en désignant James et Peter, vous déguerpissez hors de ma vue. Et si vous avez encore envie de ridiculiser quelqu'un, vous choisissez mes cousins les Mangemorts en herbe comme ça peut-être que ce sera drôle.

Sirius quitte le dortoir et nous laisse bouche bée. Surtout moi. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié qu'il me traite d'ours en peluche. James nous regarde et dit :

-Je ne comprends rien à ce mec.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était bizarre.

-Il n'est pas fou, il n'a pas aimé la blague, c'est tout.

-J'aurais du utiliser une bonne potion d'acné…

-James ! Le problème n'est pas là. Apparemment, Patmol n'a pas apprécié qu'on se venge sans lui dire. Ou alors qu'on se venge, de toutes façons.

-C'est bien ce qu'on dit avec Queudver, il est malade du cibouleau.

Je soupire. Ces deux-là comprennent absolument tout. Et Sirius n'est absolument pas susceptible. Je suis très ironique, par les temps qui courent, moi.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Les gars sont bêtes comme leurs pieds, et je suis fier comme un hippogriffe. J'ai donc décidé d'ignorer royalement Zinnia Sullivan qui n'est rien de plus qu'une petite peste Serpentarde. Elle n'a même écouté ce que j'avais à lui dire avant de me gifler. Elle est têtue et sûre d'elle. Pas question de m'abaisser à lui montrer qu'elle m'intéresse. Ni de me morfondre sur mon pauvre sort. Boys don't cry.  
Finalement, c'est bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à succomber à mon charme tout de suite.

Je monte dans le dortoir. Remus est assis sur son lit et étudie consciencieusement. Peter grignote des Fizwizbiz et regarde James jouer avec sa baguette.  
Cornedrue la pointe sur Lunard, prononce un sort à voix basse et le manuel de DFCM de Remus lui saute des mains.

-Cornedrue ! Tu pourrais pas me laisser travailler cinq minutes ?!

-Comme tu voudras, soupire James. J'irais bien faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets mais si Queudver continue à me suivre partout, je vais être obligé de rester ici à empêcher sa Majesté de réviser.

Queudver rougit et James se lève en baillant. J'entre dans la pièce circulaire.

-Patmol ! Déjà de retour ?

-Va voir dans la forêt interdite si j'y suis, Cornedrue.

-Ah ah ! Serais-ce du remords ?

-Non, de la réflexion.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps dans ton cas.

-Lunard, je te préfères quand tu bosses.

-Bon, pourquoi tu es revenu aussi vite ?

-Parce que…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Sullivan a bien mérité sa punition.

-Je le savais ! Tu n'es pas complètement irrécupérable !

-Merci. Mais quand même, la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi quand vous prévoyez un plan démoniaque. J'en ai ma claque d'être gentil.

-Comme si ça t'était déjà arrivé…

Je me rue sur James, le fais tomber sur son lit et lui pique ses lunettes. Ça lui apprendra.


	6. Chapter 6

coucou chers revieweuses (je suppose que vs êtes toutes des filles)!vous m'avez demandé la suite? vous êtes bien sûres de vouloir que je la publie?et bien de toutes façons je ne vous laisse le choix!

souvenez-vous: Zinnia flanque une gifle magistrale à notre cher Sirius qui décide de l'ignorer et finit par se réconcilier avec ses amis malgré leur témérité...

n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques pr ce chapitre court ou à me suggérer des idées!

bonne lecture et encore merci pr tous vos encouragements!

**Chapitre 6 : la haine est un jeu comme un autre**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Il m'a regardé tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Aussi sûre que je m'appelle Barbara Mugly !

-Mais c'est merveilleux !

Voilà les piaillements qui risquent de vous réveiller vers deux heures du matin lorsque vous partagez votre dortoir avec Barbara et Lucy. Elles croient chuchoter. Les pauvres ! Elles braillent comme une licorne en rut pendant la saison des amours.

Etant donné que je ne dors plus, je tente d'écouter leur conversation philosophique. Pourquoi « tente » ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi simple.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ?

-Si il s'intéresse à toi, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire !

-J'irais demain matin, après le cours de potions. Il sera de bonne humeur, je crois que c'est son cours préféré.

Son cours préféré…La seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit est Severus. Mais je dois me tromper. Non, je me trompe. Il n'est pas assez sujet aux niaiseries.

-Arrange- toi pour ne pas croiser Black ou Potter en chemin parce qu'ils sont bien capables de tout gâcher…

-Je ferai attention. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le frère d'un type aussi gentil que Regulus puisse être un tel goujat. S'attaquer à mon petit chou à la crème !

Pitié, dites-moi que je rêve !

-Attends, ce n'est pas encore le tien, même si ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Gloussement.

-Si je lui demandais de l'aide pour mes devoirs, ça devrait le faire craquer, non ?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Dans leur cas, la gentillesse est un cache-misère.

J'espère de tout mon cœur que Cléo a entendu, ça m'évitera de lui raconter.

Sur qui Barbara a-t-elle jeté son dévolu ricanant ?

Je me rendors en souriant : je viens de me trouver un excellent divertissement pour demain…

Il est huit heures du matin. Je suis en retard. Je saute de mon lit en vitesse, enfile ma robe de sorcière et me donne un coup de peigne afin que les autres ne pensent pas que je viens de subir le sortilège Doloris pendant toute la nuit. Je descends ensuite dans la Grande Salle avaler un petit déjeuner sur le pouce.

Mais le toast à la marmelade si appétissant est vite éclipsé par un imbécile ô combien plus appétissant.

Il est assis à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs, de Lili Evans et de ses amies. Potter passe un bras autour du cou de Lili, qu'elle retire violemment puis se décale afin d'éviter tout contact physique avec Potter qui devrait prendre comme moi deux minutes pour se coiffer le matin.

IL se retourne un instant mais ne me regarde pas.

De toutes façons, je suis encore censée le haïr alors j'évite soigneusement sa direction et je dévore mon assiette de porridge sans en lever les yeux.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Sullivan est arrivée dans la Grande Salle. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Sullivan et de continuer à l'ignorer, ce que j'ai très bien réussi à faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde dans le Poudlard Express.

Elle ne me regarde pas non plus. J'essaie de me persuader qu'elle ne me fait aucun effet mais c'est loin d'être facile.

-Cornedrue, tu me passes le jus de citrouille, s'il te plait ?

-Je vais réfléchir. Tiens !

-Merci. Tu vas à l'entrainement ce soir ?

-Je suis censé y aller. Mais vu que je suis déjà au point pour le match contre les Serpentard, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'offrir une petite excursion à Pré au Lard…

-Je croyais que tu avais retenue juste après l'entraînement.

-Crotte de Pitiponk ! Je peux t'engager comme agenda portatif, Patmol ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais je ne t'accompagne pas en retenue, même si tu me donnes tous les Gallions que tu gagneras en vendant tes autographes. Je ne marche pas à la corruption.

-C'est ce qu'on dit. Enfin, pour en revenir à notre excursion, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de samedi soir ?

-Attends, ce n'est pas la pleine lune samedi ?

-Bon, on va procéder autrement. Quand est-ce qu'on peut sortir ?!

-Disons lundi prochain.

-T'as pas plus tôt dans ton emploi du temps de ministre de la magie ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes en retenue je ne sais pas combien de fois dans la semaine !

James ne répond pas mais me jette un regard furieux. Il rentre ensuite dans une dangereuse phase de contemplation de Lili.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Zinnia !

Mon frère. Pourquoi lui ? Je préfèrerais mourir tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ouh ! Quelle humeur de Sinistros !

-Accouche, Nath !

-Il y a un copain à moi, Michael Hending, qui te trouve très mignonne. Il doit être aveugle mais passons…Ca te dirait de sortir avec nous lundi soir à Pré au Lard ?

-Comment vous allez faire pour aller là-bas ?

-Petite sœur innocente, je suis navré d'apprendre que ton cher Regulus ne connaît pas les passages secrets du château…

-Va te faire cuire un gnome !

Après avoir aboyé mon expression favorite à la face de mon frère adoré, je quitte la Salle pour aller en cours de métamorphose. Michael Hending ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Le cours de potions vient de finir. Après avoir raconté à Néfertiti les péripéties amoureuses de Barbara, nous avons tenté d'apercevoir celui qu'elle a regardé avec le plus d'insistance. Tâche très difficile car elle et Lucy gloussent à chaque fois qu'une personne de sexe apparemment masculin passe à côté d'elles.

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de la suivre dans le couloir que la voix de Rogue retentit.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de minable !

-Oh oh, mais tu fais de l'esprit, Servilo ? réplique Potter.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu le sous-estimais, Cornedrue !

La voix de Sirius me fait frissonner.

-Qui veut voir à quoi Servilus ressemble avec les cheveux verts ?

-Potter ! Tu vas lui foutre la paix, oui ?

-Sullivan…Je croyais que les poils bleus t'avaient suffi mais apparemment tu en redemandes !

-Tu crois ça ? Edentius !

Potter n'a même pas le temps de me désarmer ou de se protéger. Il essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Mon sort lui a littéralement fait disparaître les dents.

Sirius sort sa baguette et prononce distinctement :

-Incendio capelli !

-Protego !

Je réussis à esquiver son maléfice et, toujours sans me regarder, il s'éloigne en compagnie de Lupin, Peter et Potter l'édenté.

Les Serpentard restés autour de moi éclatent de rire et les Gryffondor déguerpissent.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais ces quatre –là m'énervent.

Severus se relève car il est tombé par terre lorsque Potter l'a lâché. Il me dévisage un instant, hoche la tête comme pour exprimer une gratitude bien cachée et part.

-Je t'attendrais avec Michael devant la porte des cachots lundi soir à huit heures. Fais-toi belle, si t'y arrives.

-Nath !

Mais il a déjà filé. Ce gars est vraiment un cas. Je crois que j'irais avec eux mais que j'emmènerai Cléo. On n'est jamais trop prudents et quand il s'agit de partir à l'aventure, rien n'est pareil sans ma fidèle camarade d'infortune.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

James n'est pas venu en cours de l'après-midi. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Cette Sullivan est vraiment coriace. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que Sirius nous cache quelque chose à son propos. Mais étant donné la façon charmante avec laquelle il m'a répondu la dernière fois que je lui en ai parlé, je ne vais pas tenter d'en savoir plus. Je ne tiens pas tant que ça à me faire traiter d'ours en peluche.

-Alors Jamesy ? Ces dents, ça repousse ?

-Hmum…

-Ça doit vouloir dire « oui ».

-Il te reste un peu de potion de Schtroumpitose, Cornedrue ?demande Sirius, malicieux.

-Mhmm.

-De plus en plus explicite. Cette fille est une créature démoniaque !

-N'exagérons rien. Elle est un peu soupe au lait.

-Sirius a raison, Lunard, c'est un monstre ! ajoute Peter.

-Elle a peut-être un faible pour Servilus.

Je vois Sirius se renfrogner presque imperceptiblement lorsque je prononce cette phrase.

-impossmmmiuumblme !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Cornedrue ?

-Il dit que c'est impossible. Et c'est vrai. Il y a des centaines de types bien dans cette école, pourquoi choisirait-elle Servilo ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, M. le type bien ?

Il détourne la tête, vexé. Je me demande bien ce qui ne vexe pas le digne M.Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Monday night fever**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Gryffondor

-Néfertiti ! Tu peux me passer mon chemisier rouge, s'il te plait ?

-Lequel ?

-Tu sais bien, celui en coton avec des manches courtes bouffantes !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Zin' !

Elle me lance ledit chemisier alors que je suis en train de me maquiller devant le miroir de notre petite salle d'eau. Je me suis fait belle avec modération : en effet, je ne sors qu'avec Nath et son copain Michael dont je ne préfère pas éveiller les instincts intimes.

-Je mets la bleue ou la verte ?

-Hum…la verte. Elle va mieux avec tes cheveux.

En effet, les cheveux lisses de Cléo sont châtains avec de jolis reflets roux. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, aussi svelte, avec de grands yeux noisette et de fins sourcils. Elle est jolie, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie.Je vous passerai la description détaillée de la forme de son nez et la taille de ses doigts de pied, mais vous savez au moins à quoi ressemble la détentrice de tous les secrets les plus infâmes sur moi. C'est à ça que sert une meilleure amie, rien de moins.

-Il est beau au moins, le Michael ?

-Si on peut trouver beau quelqu'un qui fréquente mon frère, alors il est pas mal…Mais…

-Mais personne n'égale Sirius Black, le charmant jeune homme qui a voulu te faire brûler les cheveux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu devines tout ce à quoi je pense ?!

Habillée d'une jupe courte en tweed noir et du fameux chemisier rouge, affublée d'un bracelet en argent qui représente un serpent (Serpentarde et fière de l'être) et d'une chaîne également en argent avec au bout un petit diamant brillant, je sors du dortoir vers huit heures moins cinq accompagnée d'une Néfertiti qui porte une robe vert bouteille que je lui ai toujours enviée.

Nous sortons de la salle commune et avançons vers l'entrée des cachots.Un instant plus tard, Nathaniel nous rejoint avec son ami Michael.

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder. Cléo dirait qu'il est « joli ».Il est grand, brun et a de beaux yeux bleus. Mais il me salue avec un sourire un peu trop entendu à mon goût. Qu'est-ce qu'il a cru, celui-là ? Qu'on allait passer la soirée dans une chambre d'hôtel de Pré au Lard ?

Nath est malheureusement là. Dès que je peux l'éviter au sein de l'école, je le fais sans hésiter. Je suis sûre au fond de moi que Cléo le trouve mignon.Il a les cheveux aussi sombres que moi, ni courts ni longs, ondulés comme les miens, il n'est pas très grand mais il a une carrure sportive tout en restant mince.Ses yeux pourraient être profonds s'il ne passait pas son temps à sourire stupidement, ce qui les rend tout à coup beaucoup moins intéressants, voir pervers.Ne croyez pas que mon jugement sur Nathaniel soit entièrement faussé par le fait qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps en ma compagnie à se moquer de moi et à me traiter de « morue ». Mais c'est mon grand frère et je ne lui ferai pas de cadeaux.

-On y va, Zin' ?

-On te suit parce qu'on a aucune idée de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour aller à Pré au Lard…

-Il n'y a pas que les Maraudeurs (ton clairement dépréciatif) qui connaissent les passages secrets de ce château…

Il a un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il nous conduit au troisième étage jusqu'à une statue de ce qui semble être un vampire, vu la longueur des dents de pierre et de la cape dont elle est affublée.

-Par ici, Mesdemoiselles.

-Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque galant, dis –donc.

-Ça ne va pas durer si tu fais tes commentaires.

Il pousse la statue qui n'oppose aucune résistance, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Nous tombons nez à nez avec un tunnel dont le sol est en terre. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir énormément de lumière.

-Et comment on est censés voir là-dedans ?

-Michael connaît l'endroit. Tu n'as qu'à lui prendre la main.

Oh, je vois très clair dans ton jeu, Nath. Mais je ne marcherai pas dedans.Nous entrons à la suite des garçons dans le tunnel. Michael tient tout particulièrement à me tenir la main. Je sens que dans cinq minutes, elle sera moite et que je serais dégoûtée à vie de toutes les mains du monde. Nath prend celle de Cléo et nous commençons à avancer.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes toujours courbés en deux dans le trou à rats que Nathaniel nous a présenté comme « le moyen de transport le plus confortable depuis l'apparition du tapis volant ». Quoiqu'il paraisse que le tapis volant n'est pas particulièrement recommandé lorsqu'on est sujet au mal des transports.

-C'est encore loin ?

-Zinnia, arrête de geindre.

-Elle a raison, ta sœur. Ça fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'on est là-dedans.

-Michael, ne rentre pas dans son jeu de licorne effarouchée. Elle n'avait qu'à pas mettre des talons aiguilles.

-Où est la sortie, nom d'un Pitiponk ?!

Néfertiti ne contrôle plus ses nerfs. Je vais tuer mon frère, je le sens. Malheureusement, je n'ai même pas la place de bouger le plus petit de mes doigts de pied donc je vois mal comment je pourrais sortir ma baguette et lui jeter l'avada kedavra. Voire même l'étrangler à mains nues.

-Ca y est, je vois le bout ! s'écrit Nathaniel cinq minutes plus tard.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

J'aperçois en effet un point lumineux devant moi, qui grossit au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans l'obscurité. Non, je ne suis pas en train de mourir (enfin, du moins je ne crois pas) malgré le côté « avance vers la lumière » de la scène.

Nous arrivons devant ce qui semble être une vieille trappe délabrée. A travers les lézardes du bois, on peut voir une petite pièce encombrée, qui me fait plus penser à un grenier qu'à une salle de réception.Nathaniel ouvre la trappe et nous refaisons surface. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

L'espèce de cagibi est plein de sacs en toile au contenu indéfinissable, ses murs sont tapissés d'un papier jauni qui fut jadis en toile de jouis bleue et une forte odeur de renfermé empreigne la pièce.

-Où on est, Nathaniel ? chuchote Cléo.

-Dans la maison d'une vieille dame complètement sourde. Mrs Stevenson, je crois bien (et oui, j'ai peu d'inspiration pour les noms alors je les pique à la littérature !). Elle n'entend jamais rien donc tu n'es même pas obligée de chuchoter. Mais c'est une précaution à prendre, on ne sait jamais. Si elle reçoit de la visite.

Mais Mrs Stevenson n'a pas l'air d'être en compagnie puisque aucun bruit ne trouble le silence paisible mais quelque peu mortuaire de la maison. Nous descendons l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, en manquant de trébucher sur des charentaises à fleurs nunuches et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances écrasés par le porte- manteau bancal de l'entrée, qui a une étrange forme de triton.Nathaniel nous ouvre la porte de la maison, cette fois-ci d'une manière nettement moins galante. J'évite de le lui faire remarquer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des rares passants sur nous.

La petite bâtisse de briques rouges dont nous venons de sortir est située dans une rue perpendiculaire à la grande artère commerçante de Pré au Lard.Nous marchons jusqu'à cette dernière sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il fait nuit noire mais le village est éclairé par des lampadaires particulièrement agressifs. Un d'eux vient d'attaquer sauvagement Michael. Peut-être devrais-je préciser que c'est lui qui est rentré dedans…

Nous entrons dans le bar des Trois Balais où nous nous installons. Moi et Cléo commandons une bièreaubeurre et les hommes ordonnent presque à Mme Rosmerta de leur amener un Whisky Pur Feu. Typique du complexe de castration des deux spécimens.

Nous commençons à nous détendre. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-Tu viens souvent ici, Zinnia ?me demande Michael.

-Euh…oui, enfin quand je n'ai pas trop de travail.

Son mode séduction vient de se déclencher pour de bon et je m'attends à passer une soirée bien ennuyeuse. Cléo, elle, en est réduite à discuter avec mon frère. Cela me permet de relativiser sur mon malheur personnel.

-Tu es célibataire ?

-Ah, ah, les choses sérieuses commencent.

-Oui, euh, enfin, pas vraiment. C'est assez compliqué, en fait.

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue ?

-Oui…enfin je ne sais pas.

Mieux vaut rester évasive. Mais ne croyez pas que j'envisage la possibilité de sortir avec Sirius Black.

-Zin' ? Tu veux pas qu'on s'éclipse ? me murmure Cléo alors que Nathaniel et Michael parlent Quidditch.

-Va aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, je trouverai bien un prétexte pour sortir et tu me rejoindras discrètement.

-Ça marche.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte des toilettes.

-Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici. Vous permettez que je sorte prendre l'air une seconde ?

-On peut t'accompagner, si tu veux…propose Michael.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Je laisse en plan Nath et son copain qui affiche une mine déçue comme si je venais de le refuser en mariage et me faufile hors du bar.Quelques instants plus tard, Cléo me rejoint.

-J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir. Ce Michael scrutait la porte avec une sorte d'avidité répugnante.

-Je crois que quelqu'un lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour. Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Mossieur Black ne fait pas la même chose que tous les garçons qui s'intéressent à toi sont drogués.

-Cornedrue, passe moi le Whisky !

Quand on parle du loup…Je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Sirius ni vu son visage depuis environ une semaine, tant j'ai cherché à l'éviter. Je ne prends évidemment pas en compte les moments délicieux où il m'a caressé et embrassé à pleine bouche dans la bibliothèque. Et où je me suis réveillée en sursaut, de peur de trop en dire. Une fois m'a largement suffi.

-Zin'…Viens, on rentre.

-Non, je reste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me cacherai parce qu'un imbécile se retrouve malencontreusement au même endroit que moi et au même moment…

-L'imbécile arrive et il est dans un état critique.

Je me retourne et interprète la phrase de Cléo : ce qu'elle entend par « dans un état critique » est « complètement imbibé ».Il avance en titubant, accompagné de ses inévitables amis les Maraudeurs. Son regard est étrangement vitreux, sûrement à cause de la bouteille à moitié vide qu'il tient en main. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont un peu emmêlés et il a l'air de marmonner pour lui-même. Potter le suit, dans un état à peu près semblable, si ce n'est qu'il semble quant à lui muet et à la limite de l'autisme. Pettigrow halète derrière eux comme à son habitude et je serais prête à parier que lui aussi a abusé de la bouteille. Lupin le vertueux les suit mais il est le seul qui soit apparemment sobre. Là où ses petits camarades de beuverie tiennent de véritables réservoirs à Whisky Pur Feu, il tient une espèce de parchemin que je qualifierai d'MPNI (Morceau de Parchemin Non Identifié). Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Sauf de ces quatre enquiquineurs de basse catégorie.

-Si j'étais toi, Zin', je me cacherai avant qu'ils ne me voient.

Mais je secoue nerveusement la tête sans réagir. Je ferais peut-être mieux de suivre son conseil… Qui sait ce dont sont capables quatre adolescents en cavale et nettement sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?Malheureusement pour ma santé physique et mentale, il est un peu trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Black s'arrête devant nous, nous toise d'un regard goguenard inhabituellement euphorique et ouvre sa jolie bouche délicatement parfumée aux effluves de Whisky :

-Tiens donc…Sullivan…Tu sais que tu es très jolie, ce soir…

-Je ne te retourne pas le compliment.

-Oh oh, et susceptible en plus…J'adore les filles qui ont du caractère. Surtout quand elles sont sexy…

-T'as fumé Black ?!

Je me demande bien pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, il me parle comme ça. Même bourré, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Il est si dédaigneux, d'habitude. Même pas dragueur. Juste indifférent de prétention.

-Je ne crois pas, Sullivan, c'est juste que tu me fais beaucoup d'effet ce soir, ça doit être la pleine lune qui approche, n'est ce pas…

Lupin lui fiche un bon coup de coude dans les côtes mais il n'est pas ébranlé par le choc. Au contraire.

-Oh la la, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…Je disais donc que tu étais très mignonne, avec ce chemisier rouge. Même si tu n'aurais pas du attacher les boutons…

-Pour qui tu te prends Black ?! hurle Cléo. Bénie soit-elle.

-Pour le gars qui drague ta copine parce qu'elle a un charme fou et qu'elle me résiste malgré tout…

-Peut-être parce que _toi_ tu n'as pas ce charme fou ?

-Fais attention à ce que tu racontes, Biggles.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je ne t'obéis pas, sale macho obsédé par son petit nombril imberbe ?

-Faire craquer ta copine.

-J'aimerais bien vous voir ça…

Non, Cléo, je t'en supplie, ne pars pas là-dedans…

-Mercredi soir, neuf heures, couloir du premier étage. Je trouverai bien un moyen de la faire succomber.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Je connais Zinnia et elle n'est pas du même genre que les filles que tu fréquentes. Elle ne te tombera pas dans les bras sous prétexte que tu serais un apollon. Et j'emploie bien le conditionnel.

Clé', par pitié, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour exprimer une loyauté envers moi que je ne te connaissais plus…

Sirius sourit bêtement. Potter ne participe pas au conflit et s'amuse à traîner des pieds sur les graviers. Pettigrow observe Black avec une admiration maladive et Lupin soupire en hochant la tête. Il me fixe un instant, ses yeux noisette se posent sur Sirius et une lueur passe dans son regard, comme s'il venait d'inventer un sortilège pour faire revivre les morts.

-Viens, Sirius, on rentre, suggère judicieusement Lupin.

-On te laisse décuver, Black, ajoute Cléo.

-Mercredi, neuf heures. N'oubliez pas.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier…

Néfertiti me lance un coup d'œil embarrassé alors que les quatre zozos repartent dans la nuit, Potter jouant au football avec des cailloux.


	8. Chapter 8

chères revieweuses voici le huitième chapitre! j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous m'excuserez si je ne poste pas le suivant tout de suite mais le travail m'appelle :(

bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews

ps: que pensez-vous de l'idée révolutionnaire de Cornedrue? Ridicule ou pas?

**Chapitre 8 : ce soir je serai la plus belle pour te succomber**

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

Peter titube, sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrière comme si elle allait tomber et s'écraser mollement sur les pavés parsemés de graviers. James joue avec ces mêmes graviers. Spectacle pathétique.

Mais sûrement beaucoup moins pathétique que celui qu'offre Sirius aux yeux de qui veut bien le voir, c'est-à-dire aux miens puisque la rue est déserte et que les deux autres végètent allégrement dans leur coin. Je me serais bien passé du privilège. Il avance en sautillant d'une manière absolument ridicule, il me semble même qu'il chantonne. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une chanson paillarde ou d'une cantique de Noël. Mais a priori, je ne le saurais jamais. La morale est sauve.

Je crois que son excès de Whisky Pur Feu m'a au moins révélé une chose : il a un sérieux faible pour Zinnia Sullivan. Mais, le connaissant, il n'ose pas se l'avouer. Primo, il est bien trop fier pour admettre qu'une fille puisse lui faire de l'effet. Secondo, la damoiselle en question est à Serpentard, une excellente raison de plus pour ignorer ses sentiments.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel stratagème il va mettre au point pour essayer de faire succomber Sullivan. S'il se rappelle de son pari. J'espère pour l'intégrité morale de sa belle qu'il sera sujet à une crise d'amnésie en se réveillant.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Explique-moi pourquoi je te parle encore…

-Parce que tu meurs d'envie de montrer à Sirius qu'il ne t'intéresse pas…

-Peut-être…Mais en l'occurrence, je suis absolument incapable de lui résister.

-Zinnia, arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu ne lui montreras même pas un dixième de tes sentiments les plus nobles et charnels.

-Un peu d'entraînement ? C'est un sortilège d'Imperium qu'il me faudrait pour ne pas craquer !

-Attends de voir ce qu'il va te préparer comme petite surprise…

-Cléo. On parle des Maraudeurs, là. Tu te souviens des poils bleus ? Tu te souviens de la bataille après le cours de potions ? Si tu crois qu'il va me concocter un dîner aux chandelles suivi d'une danse langoureuse, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au nombril !

-Ce serait pourtant le meilleur moyen de te faire succomber…

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais laisse moi te prévenir d'une chose : si je suis obligée de vivre recluse dans une grotte infestée de géants et de monstres poilus à longues dents pointues en mangeant des baies sauvages jusqu'au restant de mes jours, sache que je te tiendrai pour entière responsable de mon malheur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que tu seras très heureuse dans la grotte…Au moins tu seras débarrassée du monstre à longs cheveux noirs et à tablettes de chocolats visibles à travers sa chemise qui rôde dans ton habitat naturel.

Je suis forcée de sourire face à une telle vision des choses. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, je ne me laisserais pas voir aussi facilement qu'une première année en éveil émotionnel.

-C'est l'heure, Zin'…

-L'heure de quoi ? Il m'attend ? Mais je croyais que ce serait seulement mercredi…

-Tu vas simplement être en retard en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal si tu restes vautrée là à penser à lui…

-Qui ça, lui ? Regulus ? susurre cette niaiserie sur jambes de Barbara.

-Je te retourne la question, Mugly.

Elle se tait. Zinnia : 1 Barbara : 0.

Je me lève en ronchonnant contre les profs qui sont toujours là, Sirius qui me dévore de l'intérieur, mon premier cheveu blanc, Nath qui va me le payer cher, le parfum de Lucy qui me donne la nausée dès le réveil, le monde entier, Sirius.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'affale dans la Grande Salle sur la table des Serpentard et regarde d'un air dubitatif ma tasse de thé déjà froid.

-Tu ferais mieux de boire, Zinnia, parce qu'on a cours dans exactement neuf minutes, me conseille Rosier.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je réfléchis…

En réalité, le mot « réfléchis » pourrait être remplacé par ceux-ci : « j'admire et j'appréhende ». Black (toujours l'appeler comme ça pour conserver une distance entre nous) mange en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs. Enfin, pour être exacte, il ne mange pas mais joue avec sa petite cuillère, ce qui a l'air de profondément passionner Pettigrow.

Il ne m'a visiblement pas remarqué mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Avec beaucoup de chance, il aura oublié sa petite altercation nocturne avec Cléo.

Il se lève, se dirige vers notre table, s'approche de moi et me murmure (je me sens défaillir) :

-Eh Sullivan, n'oublie pas, demain neuf heures…

Je lui lance un regard noir et quitte la Grande Salle à pas vifs. Apparemment, la chance n'est pas de mon côté.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Le parc est désert. Je précise qu'il est huit heures du matin et qu'exceptionnellement nous n'aurons cours que cet après-midi pour une raison obscure dont je ne me souviens plus. L'air est particulièrement frais et le ciel limpide comme l'évidence qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille pour charmer Zinnia ce soir, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

-Cornedrue ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée pour ce soir ?

-C'est encore Sullivan ?

-Mais oui, tu sais bien, le pari…Fais-moi promettre de ne plus jamais boire comme hier.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça étant donné que tu résistes encore mieux à l'alcool que mon pauvre organisme…

-J'en parlerai à Lunard. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

-Ou plutôt à nos laiderons.

-Elle n'est pas laide !

-Trop brune pour moi…Et puis j'essaie de t'aider, là.

-Comment ça « m'aider » ?

-C'est elle qui doit craquer, pas toi. Et apparemment tu la trouves à ton goût…

-Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ?

-Toi. « tu sais que tu es très jolie, ce soir… », je cite.

-Je ne savais pas ce que je racontais…

-C'est ce qu'on dit. Enfin, en tous cas, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps avant ce soir alors active tes trois neurones ! C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de séduire une nana…

-Tu es mal placé pour parler, ça fait presque six ans que Lili refuse ton amour passionné…

J'ai touché un point faible, il fait la grimace et reprend :

-Tu pourrais…lui faire un massage ?

-T'as pas plus ridicule ?!

-Si…Vous pourriez danser un tango.

-Un quoi ?

-Un tango, espèce d'inculte ! C'est une danse d'Amérique du Sud et il parait que c'est très sensuel…

-Qui est-ce qui t'as raconté ça ?

-J'ai lu un article là-dessus dans un journal pour Moldus cet été.

-Et où est-ce que je suis censé apprendre le…

-Tango ? Rien de plus facile. Tu vas en rester au stade débutant, à savoir se serrer le plus possible contre elle et lui mettre la main sur la taille…Et plus si affinités…

-Tu es complètement barge.

-Je sais.

-Mais c'est une idée !

-Bien sûr que c'est une idée puisque c'est la mienne !

-Dieu que tu es prétentieux !

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Je souris de satisfaction. Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à la petite Serpentarde.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Lucy est allongée sur son lit, plongée dans la lecture d'un magasine qui, d'après sa couverture, doit être hautement intellectuel.

On y voit un garçon aux cheveux dorés et ondulés qui affiche un sourire rayonnant et adresse des gestes complices de la main à qui veut bien le voir, et sur le front duquel est inscrite en lettre d'argent clignotantes la phrase philosophique suivante : Comment séduire un sorcier dans les conditions les plus difficiles ?

Que veulent-ils dire par « dans les conditions les plus difficiles » ? En étant manchote et chauve ?

-Lucy ?

-Oui, Cléo ?

-Ton journal a l'air sympa…Ca te dérangerais de me le prêter une fois que tu l'auras fini ?

-Non, non, bien sûr, je peux même te le passer maintenant, pendant que je vais prendre ma douche.

Elle me tend ladite revue et file dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre le chef d'œuvre intitulé « magique et jolie ».

Page 1 : comment lisser vos cheveux rebelles grâce à un simple sortilège éphémère ?

Page 2 : les dix sorciers les plus sexy de l'année

Page 3 : la petite robe magique écossaise : déjà culte à Beauxbatons !

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à la page 45 : comment séduire un sorcier dans les conditions les plus difficiles ?

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Les fameuses conditions extrêmes ne correspondent pas à « perdue dans le Sahara sans eau ni mascara » mais à « s'il ne soupçonne même pas votre existence » ou encore « s'il est déjà intéressé par quelqu'un », pour les plus réalistes. Je choisis le premier paragraphe, qui correspond mieux à mon cas.

« Il connaît à peine votre prénom, il est populaire et très éloigné de votre entourage ? Ce qui était il y a encore deux minutes un problème n'en est plus un ! Tentez d'attirer son attention lorsque vous le croisez mais sans tomber dans l'excès (hurlements, rires sonores…), liez vous d'amitié avec des personnes qui le fréquentent… Une fois l'épreuve de reconnaissance passée, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous rapprochez de lui et à lui faire succomber à votre charme fou ! »

Dieu que ce truc est idiot comme un Troll…Et inadapté à mon triste cas !

Ce genre de stratagème marche lorsqu'il s'agit de Black, Zin' a bien de la chance, mais sûrement pas avec lui.

IL est trop différent, trop imprévisible, trop lointain. IL n'est qu'une paire d'yeux, de jambes et de bras pour moi, même si j'aimerais beaucoup avoir la chance d'entrevoir ce qui se passe sous cette carapace plastique si attrayante.

Je referme le magasine en soupirant : il faudra bien que je me confie à Zinnia…Mais j'attendrais quand même que la soirée fatidique soit passée, par décence. Le Black risque de lui faire tourner la tête, qu'elle a d'ailleurs fort jolie, heureusement pour elle.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

J'entre dans le dortoir. L'horloge qui fut ornée de dorures sûrement des siècles auparavant indique sept heures du soir. Cléo est allongée sur son lit et vient de refermer d'un mouvement brusque le magasine qu'elle a entre les mains.

-Zin' !

Elle m'adresse un sourire presque forcé.

-Ça ne va pas Néfertiti ?

-Si, si, ça va très bien mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce genre de choses. Comment tu te sens ?

-Hum…disons en crise de flippage surdimensionnée.

-Allez, ma petite Zin', calme toi, tout va bien se passer…

-J'espère que ça se passera mieux que chaque instant depuis le début de l'année où je me suis retrouvée dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de Sirius.

-Tu n'auras qu'à l'imaginer plein de furoncles (inspiration by Margot la revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra) et obèse…

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…J'arriverais mieux à l'imaginer nu…

-Zin' ! Si tu pars sur des bases pareilles, je ne vois pas comment tu peux réussir à l'ignorer !

-Puisque c'est impossible, je ferais mieux de profiter au maximum de la situation étant donné que ce sera la première et la dernière fois que j'aurai une infime parcelle de relation avec lui…

Cléo hausse les yeux au ciel et soupire longuement, me faisant clairement comprendre que je dois croire en mes capacités, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

Avant de passer à la séance maquillage cruciale qui aura lieu vers huit heures, nous décidons de descendre manger quelque chose dans la Grande Salle.

Quitte à devoir avouer mes sentiments à Sirius, je préférerais que ce soit ma bouche qui le fasse plutôt que mon pauvre estomac malmené.

Notre table est presque vide : seuls quelques premières années mangent en discutant à voix basse, ainsi que Severus qui a l'air particulièrement songeur. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une tourte au foie à la sauce menthe puisse éveiller à ce point les penchants pour la réflexion de notre énergumène de service.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire de Rogue est que c'est un original. Un de ces gens marginaux qui font partie de notre vie quotidienne. Il a l'air renfermé : son teint est terne comme une chambre que l'on ouvrirait une seule fois par an. Il traîne avec la petite bande de Lucius Malefoy, que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement : à mon avis ce dernier et ces imbéciles de copains participent à créer un sentiment de haine envers nous de la part des autres maisons qui n'a aucune justification concrète. Nous ne sommes pas tous de futurs mages noirs.

Prenez exemple sur moi : au lieu de passer le plus clair de mon temps à chercher de nouveaux stratagèmes pour faire régner la terreur sur le monde, j'essaie désespérément d'attirer- ou d'oublier, il faudrait que je me décide- un beau Gryffondor ténébreux. Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Pour en revenir à Severus, j'éprouve à son égard un étrange sentiment de compassion qui n'est pas partagé à l'unanimité, loin de là. Il ne doit pas avoir une vie privée facile. Ne mentionnons même pas sa vie sociale difficile, mais je fais plus de suppositions.

Je me demande quel genre de filles peut tomber amoureuse de lui, si ce genre de filles inconnu existe. Mais je crois néanmoins savoir pour quel genre de filles il craque.

Il me dévisage par-dessus son verre de jus de citrouille comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une fille depuis plusieurs années. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque. Ça doit être ça. Mais Cléo me donne un petit coup de pied sous la table et me chuchote :

-Je rêve ou Severus n'est même plus capable de refermer sa bouche lorsque t'arrives ?! On dirait que son nez va tremper dans son assiette !

-S'il te plait Néfertiti, pas de visions d'horreur maintenant, je doute que Sirius apprécie que je lui vomisse dessus !

-Au moins il ne s'approchera pas de trop près…

Ma bouche se tord en un sourire amer. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait le béguin pour moi. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru non plus que Sirius me draguerait et avec un peu de chance, je n'y croirais pas non plus si je m'en sors ce soir.

Nous sortons de la Grande Salle et nous retournons dans les cachots. Notre dortoir est vide, ce qui nous convient à merveille étant donné la phase de préparation dans laquelle nous allons entrer.

-Néfertiti, tu peux me dire si ma jupe est bien mise ?

-Oui, oui, tu es parfaite, Zin'. Vraiment. C'est lui qui ne va pas te résister.

-Je suis sceptique. Passe-moi mes chaussures noires, s'il te plait !

Elle me les tend puis s'attarde un instant dans la contemplation du plancher acajou.

-Ca va Clé' ?

-Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est juste que…tu avais l'air pensive.

-Je réfléchissais…A propos de Rogue.

-Et tu te disais ?

-Qu'en tous cas ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça et que nous ferions mieux d'oublier nos autres soucis qui sont dérisoires par rapport à celui que représente Black à lui seul.

Sa faculté de formuler mes pensées avant même que j'aie eu le temps de le faire est incroyable.

Je viens de vérifier une dernière fois ma tête d'épouvantard dans le miroir : oui, je sais qu'un épouvantard n'a pas de forme fixe, ce qui pourrait sous-entendre que je ne ressemble à rien ou bien que si je me retrouvais face à une de ces bestioles, elle prendrait immédiatement la forme de la potiche maquillée que j'arbore en ce soir mystérieux.

Nous quittons la chambre, sortons de notre salle commune et avançons vers l'endroit indiqué par Sirius. Une seconde après nous, j'entends des pas et une voix. Apparemment il n'est pas venu seul. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arrive devant nous – apparition de rêve- il n'est accompagné de personne d'autre que le silence du château.

-Ah Sullivan, je vois que tu es ponctuelle. Par contre, je suis désolée, Biggles, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester à regarder ta copine me tomber dans les bras.

-Et pourquoi ça Black ? Tu préfères que personne ne te voie quand Zinnia va te transformer en pingouin à trois têtes cracheur de feu et que les gens t'enverront des noises pour te témoigner leur solidarité ?

-Biggles, j'ai dit dehors.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'on soit dedans, lui fait-elle remarquer.

-Garde tes blagues sarcastiques pour un autre jour, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elle est prête à riposter lorsque je lui serre le bras et lui murmure de laisser tomber. Oui, je suis vexée par les propos de Sirius sur la perte de temps que je représente pour lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une crise de nerfs.

Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et quitte l'endroit en lançant préalablement un regard menaçant à Sirius.

-Pas très chaleureuse, ta copine.

-Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui viens de l'éjecter comme si elle allait de dévorer avidement les pieds et finir par les cheveux en dessert.

Le coup d'œil qu'il me jette indique clairement qu'il me prend pour une folle.

-De toutes façons, il n'était pas question qu'elle reste. Je veux savourer ma victoire tranquillement.

-Ne met pas la calèche avant le sombral, Black.

-Quand tu vas voir ce que je t'ai préparé, tu changeras d'avis…

-Et si je cède, qu'est-ce que je te dois en échange ?

-Reconnais ton penchant et lâche mon frère.

- Je ne sors pas avec ton frère ! Et pour qui tu te prends ?

-Pour moi-même, et c'est déjà pas mal.

-Fais gaffe à la porte, je ne suis pas sûre que tu passes avec ta tête enflée comme une citrouille trop mûre !

-Ne recommence pas avec les citrouilles !

Il s'en souvient. Sirius Black se souvient de la menace que je lui ai proférée en septembre. Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui ferais mieux de faire attention aux portes car je viens d'en éviter une de justesse, celle qu'il a ouvert pour que je rentre dans la pièce où va se dérouler le carnage.

-Et si je gagne ?

-J'arrêterais définitivement de te pourrir la vie et je minimiserais les dégâts sur la stupide personne de Servilus.

-Ça marche.


	9. Chapter 9

voici le chapitre fatidique que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience! j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop même si j'ai du mal à faire durer l'action à proprement parler!

par dessus le marché, je suis malade et j'ai donc tout mon temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de ma pauvre héroïne!

je poste la suite le plus vite possible et en attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois chaud au coeur et qui m'incitent à continuer!

ps: si vous avez un bout de temps, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon autre fic, " la fiancée de Sirius" car elle me tient aussi à coeur même si le style n'a rien à voir avec celui de "l'art délicat..."!

bisoux à toutes et merci de votre fidélité!

****

****

****

**Chapitre 9 : Caliente, Caliente !**

La pièce dans laquelle nous venons de pénétrer est relativement petite si on la compare aux autres salles du château. Elle est assez haute de plafond et uniquement meublée d'un canapé en velours rouge complètement défraîchi et d'un encombrement de chaises cassées.

-Charmant, le cadre.

-Tu peux faire ta snob mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, Mlle la Serpentarde.

-Ça te gène tant que ça que je sois à Serpentard ?

-Je dirais que c'est sûrement ton plus gros défaut, en ne mentionnant pas le fait que tu essaies en vain de redonner à Servilo un peu de dignité.

-Tu es borné, c'est pas croyable.

-On ferait mieux d'arrêter de s'engueuler avant d'avoir commencé.

-Commencé quoi ?

Et là, comme pour répondre à ma question, il agite sa baguette et fait apparaître un vieux phonographe et des vêtements noirs. Ma terreur grandit lorsqu'il brandit victorieusement une robe couleur de jais qui parait très moulante et me la tend.

-Tiens, enfile-la, je ferme les yeux.

Comme si il croyait être respectueux, ce pervers. Néanmoins, le pervers est très séduisant, d'autant plus que nous sommes seuls dans une partie inconnue du château alors que nous devrions être au lit depuis longtemps.

Il se retourne et je me dépêche de mettre la tenue qui vient de quitter ses mains si sensuelles. Je la regarde un instant avec des yeux mièvres puis essaie de l'enfiler.

-Mais nom d'un dragon boiteux ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette fichue robe ?

-Ah, ah, je tiens à garder le mystère.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un ricanement étouffé mais il ne semble pas venir de Sirius.

-C'est ça ta conception du romantisme ? Et qu'est-ce que tu offres aux filles pour la St Valentin ? Un filet du diable en bouquet ?

-Je n'offre rien à personne pour cette fête débile.

Bien, je sais maintenant qu'il est à moitié frigide. Mieux vaut être prévenue.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à remonter la fermeture éclair de la robe qui semble un peu trop décolletée à mon goût.

-Dis, tu veux bien m'aider avec…

Mais je n'ai pas la force de terminer ma phrase. Il est en train de se déshabiller : il a déjà enlevé sa chemise et il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à son pantalon mais j'ai la nette impression que je n'aurais pas la chance d'admirer un tel spectacle. Pourtant, rien que la vision de son torse nu suffira sûrement à alimenter mes fantasmes pendant une bonne décennie. Indéniablement, il est musclé. Mais il est bien loin d'avoir une carrure de géant qui aurait abusé de la soupe aux pois durant son enfance (et oui, la soupe ça fait grandir, pour les incultes). Il est svelte, a de jolis petits pectoraux et on pourrait faire au moins assez de tartes au chocolat pour nourrir tout Poudlard rien qu'avec les réserves de cacao de son ventre. Il est quasi imberbe-ce qui me prouve qu'à défaut d'être à Gryffondor, il n'est pas hybride au point de faire partie de la famille du Yéti- sauf au niveau du nombril. Bref, il est tellement sexy qu'on pourrait croire qu'il va s'évaporer ou fondre comme un bonhomme en sucre (clin d'œil à « pain d'épice » lolo !), car un type aussi charmant doit rester un rêve.

-Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te retourner ?

-Excuse-moi, je …

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce sera encore plus facile que prévu.

Il me fait un clin d'œil soi-disant complice. Cruelle ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai l'impression que mes joues viennent de subir un sort d'inflammation.

Je ravale la salive qui menace de tomber de mes babines alléchées ainsi que ma soi-disant fierté.

Il s'approche néanmoins de moi et me propose de fermer ma fermeture éclair.

Que d'attentions…

Lorsqu'il me touche, je frissonne comme si je venais de rencontrer un Détraqueur opiniâtrement coriace. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau est exquis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me caresse avec une plume de phénix particulièrement douce.

-Bon, maintenant, tu enfiles les chaussures et on peut commencer.

-Quelles chaussures ?

-Ces chaussures.

Il me tend une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons vertigineusement hauts. Je les mets en me demandant bien comment je vais faire pour tenir debout.

Je relève la tête de mes pieds anxieux et je commence à comprendre : il est habillé d'une façon à peu près semblable à la mienne, si ce n'est qu'il a remplacé la robe décolletée par un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il est tout simplement époustouflant de beauté, vêtu d'une manière aussi sombre que son nom.

Il hoche la tête en me jaugeant du regard, puis dirige sa baguette vers le vieux phonographe.

-Ascendio !

Une musique jusqu'alors inconnue de mes pauvres oreilles emplit la pièce. Je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agit mais j'y perçois des consonances hispaniques.

-Te gusta, señorita ?

-Hein ?!

-C'est de l'espagnol.

-Comme si j'étais censée le savoir, face de goule !

-Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Je t'explique puisque tu n'es pas très perspicace. « Te gusta ? », ça veut dire « ça te plait ? » et cette musique c'est un tango argentin.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va…danser ?!

-Je t'ai surestimé, espèce de cobra hystérique.

Pitié, par toutes les crises de nerfs de Mrop le Géant, tout mais pas ça ! Je ne sais pas danser, ma grâce et ma volupté sont telles que je risque fort de finir par l'assommer et de devoir l'amener à Ste Mangouste illico presto.

-Tu as déjà dansé avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton oreiller ou un quelconque cousin éloigné rencontré pendant un mariage ?

-Tu veux dire un mec ?

-Non, un Botruc.

-Tu es de plus en plus drôle, Black.

Il s'approche de moi avec un large sourire et me tend une longue et fine main.

-Donne moi ta main, tu vas voir, ça ira comme sur un nimbus.

Je prends sa main en tremblant- d'excitation ou de peur ?

Il se colle contre moi et me sert la taille avec ses bras. Puis, il me fait un petit signe de tête et commence à danser.

Mes hormones sont en ébullition mais je tente de me contrôler. De toutes façons, la façon dont nous avançons n'a rien de très sensuel : il ne sait pas mieux danser que moi et nous nous faisons sans arrêt des crocs en jambes (volontaires ou non ?). Notre démarche se rapproche plus de celle d'un couple de Scroutt à pétard aveugles que de celle de danseurs de tango.

-Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, je vais continuer à avoir l'impression de tripoter le calmar géant.

Je ne réponds pas à cette insulte car je n'en ai même pas le temps : à peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que nous heurtons par mégarde une carcasse de chaise et que nous tombons sur le sol froid et surtout dur comme de la pierre. Et pour cause, il est en marbre.

Nous nous relevons non sans peine, il remet d'un mouvement brusque sa main sur ma taille et recommence à danser, même si le terme a sérieusement perdu de sa superbe par notre faute.

Son corps est tout près du mien. Son souffle parvient à ce qui reste de mes narines après la chute d'il y a cinq minutes. Rien à voir avec l'haleine d'alcoolique de la dernière fois. Je n'en peux plus. Il le sait. Il se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. C'en est trop pour mon pauvre désir tourmenté.

Je vais craquer. Je dois résister.

-Miss Sullivan ! M. Black ! Arrêtez moi ça tout de suite !

Mc Gonagall. Je ne sais pas si je dois la bénir ou la haïr mais à priori, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur.

D'un coup de baguette sévère, elle arrête la musique. Puis, elle s'approche de nous, les lèvres pincées et fulminant contre notre atteinte à la pudeur. Elle attrape Sirius par le col de sa chemise noire, moi par le bras et nous tire hors de la pièce.

-Suivez-moi jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Sa voix est sèche, je peux palper la colère qui émane d'elle sans même qu'elle la laisse éclater.

Nous marchons sans nous regarder jusqu'à l'imposante gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau de notre directeur. Mc Gonagall ouvre une bouche frémissante et prononce distinctement :

-Suçacides !

L'aigle de pierre menaçant pivote sur lui-même et nous prenons place sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui nous dépose devant la lourde porte de chêne du bureau. Mc Gonagall frappe nerveusement dessus et un « entrez » lui répond. Elle nous fait signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Dumbledore est assis derrière son bureau, sirotant nonchalamment un verre d'hydromel, à en juger par la couleur dorée de la boisson que contient son verre serti de petits diamants étincelants. Il nous regarde entrer en haussant un sourcil.

-Minerva, Miss Sullivan, M. Black, que me vaut cette petite visite nocturne ?

-Albus ! Je viens de prendre ses deux dévergondés en flagrant délit d'échanges corporels !

-Qu'insinuez-vous par « échanges corporels », Minerva ? Etaient-ils tout bonnement en train de se bécoter dans un recoin sombre du troisième étage ?

-Non, Albus, c'est bien pire que ça…Ils dansaient une espèce de…

-Une espèce de ?

-De tango, achève Sirius d'un ton macabre.

-Et bien, mon cher M. Black, qu'il y a-t-il de si sinistre à danser ?

-Tout dépend du partenaire…

Il me lance un regard en coin qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Je ne chercherai pas à comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase, M.Black, mais sachez qu'à Poudlard, le règlement veut que les élèves restent dans leur dortoir après neuf heures et qu'ils ne le quittent pas sous des prétextes galants. La remarque vaut pour vous aussi, Miss Sullivan. Et lorsque vous récidiverez, choisissez au moins une valse, pour me faire plaisir.

On dirait qu'il esquisse un sourire complice derrière son immense barbe argentée. Le Père Noël moldu n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Mc Gonagall a l'air horrifiée de l'allégresse de la dernière phrase de notre cher directeur. Courroucée par tant de laisser- aller, elle nous ordonne de sortir et de rejoindre nos dortoirs sans causer plus de grabuge. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, à en juger par la mine haineuse qu'arbore Sirius.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à l'endroit où nos chemins doivent malheureusement se séparer. Il s'arrête, me regarde un moment du fond de ses grands yeux noirs, me tend une main à contrecoeur et me dit :

-Je suis peut-être un mauvais danseur de tango mais je suis loyal. Tu n'as pas craqué, je le reconnais. Les termes du pari fonctionnent. J'arrêterais de te pourrir la vie ainsi que celle de Servilus. Ou du moins j'essaierai.

Malgré mon désarroi, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Si tu pouvais réfréner tes envies de m'insulter quand tu me croiseras dans les couloirs…

Je hoche la tête, penaude. Finalement, c'est pire que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. L'indifférence va remplacer la haine, le rien va remplacer le trop plein. Je suis décidément destinée à être oubliée et enfouie sous une couche de poussière non négligeable par tous les garçons qui m'intéressent. Je précise néanmoins que je tire cette conclusion de mon expérience désastreuse avec le seul qui m'ait jamais intéressé.

Je marche à pas rapides vers les cachots. Néfertiti m'attend dans la chambre. Elle me demande du regard ce qui s'est passé, je me jette dans ses bras et mets fin au stoïcisme que j'essayais de conserver depuis un bout de temps.


	10. Chapter 10

et voilà la suite! bon j'avoue que ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre de transition mais je vous promet que les évènements plus "marquants" arriveront un jour

sur ce, merci à mes revieweuses, excellente lecture et n'oubliez de me faire vos commentaires grâce à la touche reviews:p

ha fumado (qui sent venir la fin tant elle a la crève et qui parle d'elle même à la troisième personne, quelle prétentieuse celle-là alors...)

**Chapitre 10 : Jurez de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.**

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

-Alors, mon petit Siri, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Elle a tenu cinq minutes ou moins ? demande Remus.

-Elle a tenu jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall nous découvre en plein collé serré…

-Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas, Patmol ?

-J'aimerais bien, boule de poil.

-Raconte, Cornedrue ! Puisque M.Black n'est bon qu'à me traiter comme un elfe de maison courbé en deux par l'arthrose…

-Elle a résisté, la garce ! Il la tenait à la taille, puis aux hanches, il lui a même effleuré les fesses ! Et elle, elle a bien du rougir une ou deux fois, mais nada mas !

-Hein ?

-Excuse-moi, l'espagnol me monte à la tête. C'est que c'est moi qui ai conçu le romantisme de la scène !

-Je me débrouillerai tout seul la prochaine fois.

-Vexé comme un hippogriffe parce qu'elle ne lui a pas sauté dessus…

-Elle aime peut-être les filles, suggère Peter.

-Mais enfin Queudver, et si cette pauvre fille n'aimait tout simplement pas Sirius ?!

Peter hoche la tête, sceptique. Je tente de donner l'impression que c'est la défaite qui me met dans cet état quasi mélancolique pour ne pas avoir à avouer que j'ai failli succomber, de mon côté. Rien que le souvenir de son corps fin mais pulpeux moulé dans cette robe noire et de ses grands yeux sombres…

Je suis particulièrement troublé et ce qui se situe sous ma ceinture a bien failli l'être également.

-J'avais réussi à me procurer du champagne euphorisant mais je crois que je vais remballer la marchandise, constate James. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois.

J'ai répliqué sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Et comment ça ?

-Elle n'a pas montré le moindre penchant cette fois-ci, elle ne le montrera pas plus une hypothétique prochaine fois.

-Où est donc passée ta soi-disant fierté ?

J'ai bien en vie de lui répondre qu'il peut se la mettre où je pense, ma fierté, mais je ne tiens pas tellement à me disputer avec lui.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

La soirée d'hier a été plus morne que je ne l'aurais cru. Sirius me parait bien suspect quant à Zinnia Sullivan. J'entends le jet de la douche couler et j'imagine Patmol en train de ronchonner tout en se contemplant dans le miroir sous tous les angles, profitant du bruit qu'émet l'eau brûlante qui frappe le marbre de la salle de bain pour ne pas se faire entendre par mes délicates oreilles de loup-garou.

Il sort de la pièce, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir bien coupé, ses longs cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

Il s'empare d'une chemise blanche froissée qui traîne sur son lit et l'enfile. Puis il s'assoit sur son lit, avec un air désemparé. Son désoeuvrement ne lui sera sans doute pas profitable.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te parler d'un truc qui me chiffonne.

-Je t'écoute.

Il a l'air de s'intéresser à ce que je lui dis autant qu'au trou que sa chaussette gauche arbore au petit orteil.

-C'est à propos de Sullivan…

Il lève la tête, nettement plus intéressé. Je vois passer dans ses yeux une lueur d'angoisse.

-Tu ne nous as pas vraiment raconté ce qui s'était passé…

-Il n'y a rien de plus à raconter. Elle s'est énervée quand je lui ais demandé de mettre la robe, elle n'a pas bronché quand j'ai posé mes mains sur elle, et au final je ne lui ai pas fait plus d'effet que Slughorn en chemise de nuit.

-Quelle amertume, Patmol…

-Je ne suis pas amer, je suis réaliste.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches un truc…

-Tu sais que tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, Lunard ?

-J'espère bien. Je suis sûr que tu as faible pour Zinnia Sullivan…

-Mais tu vas te taire et retourner à la bibliothèque, nom d'un Portoloin transgénique ?!

-Ah ah…Peut-être qu'elle y est aussi à la bibliothèque…

-Bon, ça va, tu as gagné, peluche maléfique ! Oui, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle et c'est moi qui ai fait failli succomber ! Et ne t'avises pas d'aller raconter ça à James ou Peter parce que sinon je t'arrache tous les cheveux un à un et je te les fais bouffer en espérant que tu y sois allergique et que tu piques une crise d'asthme !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé, je suis muet comme une Langue- de-Plomb, M. « j'ai autant confiance en mes amis qu'un gobelin en un braqueur de banques ».

-Va te faire vampiriser !

Les insultes de Sirius lorsqu'il est énervé ou vexé- ce qui va de paire, dans un cas comme le sien où l'orgueil est surdimensionné- font preuve d'un manque d'originalité assez ridicule.

J'ai gardé un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres tout au long de la journée, mais il s'est largement agrandi lorsque James et Peter sont arrivés essoufflés par une course poursuite avec Rusard un petit quart d'heure après l'aveu de Sirius.

-Alors, quoi de beau ? demande James.

-Rien de particulier.

-Sirius, tu as une mine de Sinistros…

L'interpellé a une mimique agacée et ne répond pas à James.

-On a vu Sullivan dans le parc, elle criait sur son frère, c'était pas beau à voir, nous informe Peter.

-Elle qui est pourtant si jolie d'habitude…

-Lunard, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre ?

-Non, la pleine lune n'est que dans une semaine, mais aux dernières nouvelles je n'aie pas à suivre le calendrier lunaire lorsque j'ai envie de faire de l'ironie…

James me sourit, Peter l'imite mais Sirius se lève et quitte le dortoir sans demander son reste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? m'interroge Cornedrue.

- Oh rien de bien particulier, trop de devoirs sans doute…

- Des devoirs ? On a une réputation à tenir, on ne va pas commencer à travailler…

Le ton avec lequel il prononce le dernier mot veut tout dire.

Point de vue Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

-Zin', j'ai un truc à te dire…

-Hum ?

-Arrête de t'empiffrer de Fizwizbiz, tu sais bien que ça te rend malade.

-M'en fous.

-S'il te plait, c'est important…

-Important ? Quel genre ? Sirius s'est trouvé une petite pouffe de sa maison et il fricote avec sur le canapé de leur salle commune ? Il va mourir empoisonné par un yaourt au venin de Basilic ? Il a raconté à tout le monde que je ne sais pas danser alors que lui, si délicat, si doué, si fair-play, si…

-Zin' ! Arrête de délirer ! Il n'est pas le seul être de sexe masculin qui soit attirant et tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir !

Elle arrête de geindre et me dévisage, atterrée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas seule au monde et qu'il faudrait qu'elle minimise son côté martyr, parce que je commence à en avoir par-dessus le chapeau pointu, de ses lamentations.

-Ne me dis pas que tu…

-Et bien figure toi que si. Moi aussi mais je ne t'expliquerais que quand tu m'auras promis de m'écouter vraiment et de ne pas gémir sur ton pauvre sort pendant que je me confierai.

-Je suis désolée, Néfertiti. Je te jure que seul ton problème me tracasse, pour l'instant.

-Merci. Ça fait un bout de temps que je veux t'en parler mais avec toutes ces histoires de sorties et de paris à la mords moi le nœud…

-C'est qui ?

Apparemment la question lui brûlait les lèvres car elle l'a posée sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je te laisse deviner, ce sera plus amusant, enfin c'est une façon de parler…

-Il est à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme si c'était une évidence !

-Je demande ça pour ton bien !

-Et bien non. Il n'est pas à Serpentard.

-Bon dans ce cas, c'est un Serdaigle. Je ne vois que ça.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que toi qui craques pour les lionceaux…

- Par toutes les culottes nunuches à froufrous roses de Lucy !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu inattendu.

Je lui accorde un sourire, un vrai.

-Attends voir, je vais bien trouver qui c'est… J'aurais vite fait le tour…

-J'attends tes propositions.

-Campbell ?

-Non.

-Hum…Roger ?

-Non plus.

- Edwin ?

-Tu n'aurais pas plus humain que ce résidu d'un sortilège d'embellissement qui aurait tourné au carnage ?!

-Laisse-moi réfléchir…Pas Black mais voyons un peu…Potter ?

-Non, mais tu t'approches.

-Pettigrow ?

-Tu refroidis comme un Détraqueur.

-Lupin ?!

Je baisse les yeux et hoche la tête, comme écrasée sous le poids d'une honte insoutenable.

-Pourquoi tu prends cet air tragique ? Ce n'est pas un monstre !

-Je sais bien mais je pensais que tu…

-Je le trouve mignon bien qu'il ait de très mauvaises fréquentations.

-Mais il ne m'a même pas remarquée…

-Excuse-moi ma petite Cléo mais là, tu conclus un peu vite. Sers-toi de mon expérience : aujourd'hui il ne connaît peut-être pas ton prénom mais il y a de fortes chances pour que dans un mois vous dansiez le madison dans la salle des profs !

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux : ses scénarios romantiques sont de plus en plus abracadabrantesques.

- Et il est possible aussi qu'après ce madison, vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole et que tu sois forcée de cacher tes sentiments, même s'ils te déchirent de l'intérieur et que chaque plume que tu arraches de ton oreiller vert et argent soit une larme de plus que tu refoules…

Elle a dit ça d'un ton simple, sans aucune touche de grandiloquence, mais sa voix s'est brisée pendant qu'elle parlait et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je la serre contre moi et, pensant à Remus qui ne pense lui sûrement pas à moi et secouée des sanglots étouffés de Zinnia, je verse mes larmes en silence

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Je viens de passer un quart d'heure à pleurer dans les bras de Cléo et je me sens libérée. J'ai l'impression que mes larmes ont été une sorte de vague qui a tout balayé sur son passage, le choc de la révélation de Néfertiti, les yeux, la bouche et l'odeur de Sirius qui sont loin de moi et me manquent, le fait que je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole et que tout me le rappelle.

Alors que nous essayons nos yeux rougis avec la manche de nos robes de sorcières, Barbara entre dans le dortoir, l'air affolé, Lucy à sa suite. Elles remarquent à peine notre présence mais lorsque Cléo toussote avec assistance pour leur faire remarquer que nous sommes des êtres de chair et d'os et que nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même pièce qu'elles, Barbara nous implore presque :

-Vous n'avez pas vu Severus ?

-Non, pourquoi ? répond Néfertiti.

-Je devais lui donner un livre très important pour le prochain cours de potions…

Quelle conscience professionnelle, elle a l'air véritablement désespérée.

Je lance un coup d'œil à Cléo qui me répond par un bref hochement de tête. La chasse au Severus va se révéler être un prétexte excellent pour quitter notre dortoir.

Nous sortons de notre salle commune encombrée et nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. Nous ouvrons délicatement la porte et jetons un regard à l'intérieur : Severus est assis à une table, tout seul, le nez penché sur un livre qu'il étudie avec ardeur et ses cheveux formant une sorte de masse informe autour de sa tête.

Nous nous approchons de lui à pas de loup et lorsque nous arrivons derrière lui, Cléo annonce d'une voix claironnante :

-Severus ! Barbara te cherche ! Il parait qu'elle a un bouquin très important à te remettre !

Il se retourne et ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il semble pétrifié. Il me faut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que je suis la principale cause de cet état quelque peu ridicule. Il réagit alors aux dires de Cléo : mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-Ah oui…Le livre…Et bien, merci, je vais y aller…A plus tard.

Nous le saluons amicalement, il range ses affaires en hâte, renverse une bouteille d'encre sur un devoir fraîchement terminé, peste contre sa maladresse à mi-voix puis nous quitte en se prenant les pieds dans une chaise. Je me sens coupable d'être responsable d'un tel comportement.

-J'avais oublié ce détail…me dit Cléo, qui affiche un sourire narquois.

-Oh, ça va, hein…Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'attire que les chauves-souris rabougries.

-Tu parles de Severus, là ?

-Oui. Tu as vu la manière dont sa cape vole derrière lui quand il marche ?!

Nous quittons la bibliothèque avec pour seul but de rejoindre notre dortoir et de retrouver à contre cœur nos deux glousseuses de colocataires.

Nous passons près d'une grande fenêtre aux vitres rendues opaques par la fraîcheur de l'air de cette soirée de début décembre. Je m'arrête un instant pour admirer l'immensité du parc désert.

Mon regard s'attarde sur un mouvement suspect aux alentours du Saule Cogneur. J'ai l'impression que le parc n'est pas aussi vide que je l'ai imaginé. Trois silhouettes humaines tournent autour de l'arbre comme si elles appréhendaient le moment où ce dernier va passer à l'attaque. Soudain, il s'immobilise et j'aperçois clairement les trois ombres mystérieuses disparaître sous le Saule. Je secoue la tête un instant, reprends mes esprits, me pince pour vérifier que je n'ai rêvé, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : ma vue ne me fait pas défaut et la scène que je viens d'apercevoir a réellement eu lieu.

Je suis d'un naturel incroyablement curieux, même quand ce trait de ma personnalité – je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir s'il s'agit d'un vilain défaut ou d'une incroyable qualité- a de fortes chances de me mettre en danger. Par chance, Cléo n'est pas totalement dénuée de curiosité, elle aussi.

Je lui murmure :

-Suis-moi.

Et me mets à courir vers la porte d'entrée du château. A mes risques et périls.

la suite au prochain numéro!


	11. Chapter 11

ceci est un petit cadeau de Noël à mes chères et fidèles revieweuses, à savoir un nouveau chapitre! J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas terrible et que j'étais pas trop inspirée...

et puis étant donné que je pars dimanche à London, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitres jusqu'au nouvel an et je ne veux pas que vous m'oubliez pendant vos vacances que je vous souhaite reposantes et pleines de cadeaux

sur ce, bonne lecture et sachez que la suite est en cours d'écriture!

je voudrais aussi votre avis: je voudrais poster un slash que j'ai commencé à écrire, mais en anglais...est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un?

ENJOY YOUR VACATION!

**Chapitre 11 : tout est plus beau la nuit (à quelques exceptions près)**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Nous arrivons devant la porte mais au moment où Cléo s'apprête à l'ouvrir, des bruits de pas vifs se font entendre et nous restons interdites : Rusard.

Nous nous dissimulons derrière une armure couverte de poussière qui tient fièrement une épée dans sa main gauche. Notre concierge bien-aimé apparaît, l'horrible Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Cléo m'adresse un regard interrogateur. Comme si c'était à moi de nous sortir de là.

Néanmoins, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe dehors et je ne laisserai pas ce vieux démon aigri m'en empêcher. Je sors donc ma baguette de ma poche et murmure :

-Cadato !

Un lustre de verre tombe avec fracas sur le sol de marbre et le bruit attire Peeves, l'esprit frappeur le plus insupportable que l'Humanité ait jamais connu.

Rusard se retourne, reste bouche bée devant le massacre et cherche des yeux un coupable. Mais nous sommes bien cachées et il ne nous aperçoit pas, peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il soit à moitié borgne.

Il s'éloigne ensuite en boitant à la poursuite de Peeves dont les cris résonnent dans le hall. Cléo et moi sortons de notre cachette et ouvrons la porte du château, en essayant d'en réduire le grincement : Dumbledore devrait sérieusement songer à investir dans l'achat d'une bouteille d'huile pour ferraille.

L'air de la nuit me fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet au visage. Puis la douleur aigue se transforme en brûlure et en un remords ridicule : celui d'être sortie sans manteau ni écharpe. C'est la Mort qui me guette mais tant pis. Si je découvre qui se balade dans le parc un soir de pleine lune- à part nous deux- je mourrai moins ignorante.

Nous courrons vers le Saule Cogneur et le trouvons parfaitement immobile. Je m'en rapproche : il commence à faire osciller dangereusement ses branches noueuses en direction de ma pauvre petite tête glacée. Alors que moi et Cléo ne rompons le silence nocturne que par le claquement de nos dents, des bruits se font entendre et, chose étrange, ils proviennent de sous nos pieds.

J'écoute attentivement pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais le doute n'est plus permis : il s'agit de rugissements. Depuis quand Poudlard héberge-t-il une bête féroce non répertoriée ?

La peur me prend : c'est une sensation étrange qui part de l'estomac et se diffuse dans tout le corps, en commençant bien sûr par le filet d'eau glacée qui semble me couler dans le dos puis gagner le moindre petit capillaire sanguin de mon organisme.

Un coup d'œil bref à Cléo me permet de comprendre qu'elle est aussi terrorisée que moi. Je lui attrape le bras et nous nous réfugions dans un buisson particulièrement touffu. C'est alors que sort des racines du Saule une véritable ménagerie ambulante : un cerf, un chien, un énorme rat qui grimpe sur l'arbre et que j'aperçois une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans l'herbe et – ma terreur atteint son zénith- un loup-garou !

Cléo pousse un petit cri suraigu : apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à m'inquiéter, pour faire dans l'euphémisme.

Le loup-garou semble alerté par le bruit, inspecte les alentours de ses grands yeux jaunes et cruels puis remarque le buisson dans lesquelles nous nous cachons, qui m'apparaît alors aussi imposant qu'une unique feuille de châtaignier défraîchie.

Il s'approche de nous, il nous sent, il nous entend, j'en suis sûre. Et un nouveau hurlement de Cléo vient confirmer ma certitude. Il se redresse, ouvre une gueule béante et remplie de canines acérées, pousse un rugissement féroce et s'apprête à nous sauter dessus pour nous dévorer toutes crues quand le chien- dont le pelage hirsute noir comme l'ébène n'est pas sans rappeler la chevelure d'une certaine personne de sexe masculin dont le nom est désormais maudit- se jette sur lui et l'empêche de nous attaquer.

Une bataille acharnée s'ensuit : j'ai l'impression que le chien essaie de nous défendre mais il n'y arrivera pas seul. Comme pour palier ce défaut tactique, le cerf se joint à lui pour tenter de calmer le monstre, en lui donnant des coups de cornes et de sabots. Je dis bien « calmer » car j'ai la nette impression qu'ils ne cherchent en aucun cas à le terrasser. Qui a dit que les animaux ne faisaient pas de nuances ?

Nous tremblons de peur dans notre petit bosquet riquiqui qui ne couvrirait même pas un couple de gnomes en pleins ébats.

Le ciel se couvre petit à petit et je sens comme un avant goût de pluie à venir dans l'air du soir. Mais seule la terreur luit en moi comme un ostensoir. (petite touche baudelairienne !)

Ça ne pourra pas être pire. Quoique…

Le loup-garou réussit à se débarrasser de nos sauveurs et se dirige vers notre buisson, empli de rage et d'appétit. Pour peu, j'entendrais presque son estomac gronder dans la nuit noire.

La nuit noire. Depuis à peine quelques secondes. L'obscurité presque complète. Et la bête qui s'immobilise, se rétracte, lance un gémissement plaintif vers ses compagnons de lutte et lève la tête vers la masse de nuages menaçants qui recouvrent la lune, si pleine et si blanche il y a une minute.

La créature s'écroule à terre, est secouée de spasmes, comme si elle était à l'agonie- ce qui, je l'espère, est le cas- et finit par rester couchée sur le sol, apparemment sans vie.

Le chien, le cerf et ce qui devait être le rat sont en train de subir eux aussi une sorte de métamorphose, car ils prennent progressivement la forme d'êtres humains. Des animagi.

Ma surprise devient indescriptible quand un rayon de lumière éclaire leur visages : devant nous se tiennent Peter Pettigrow, essoufflé et de grosses gouttes de sueur lui coulant le long des tempes, James Potter, dont les cheveux sont plus en bataille que jamais et qui affiche un air particulièrement inquiet, ainsi que Sirius, le visage lacéré de griffures et de blessures sanguinolentes, qui semble nous observer à travers les feuilles qui nous recouvrent.

Mon regard se tourne vers Cléo, dont les yeux sont presque sortis de leurs orbites, puis vient lentement se replacer sur la silhouette désormais humaine qui gît à même le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Si les Maraudeurs sont au complet, je sais à présent qui est la bête qui a failli nous ôter la vie…

Ce qui, d'après mes conclusions, doit être Remus Lupin se met à bouger, gémit d'une voix faible puis relève la tête. Mon sens de la déduction en est tout fier : c'est bien Lupin, la mine plus pâle que jamais, l'air plus exténué que d'habitude

(ce qui n'est pas peu dire) et surtout le regard empli d'une inquiétude palpable par tous ceux qui l'entourent. Il s'adresse dans un souffle à Sirius, puis exécute un bref mouvement de tête vers notre si vaillant bosquet. Black acquiesce silencieusement et fait signe aux deux autres de se joindre à lui. Ils se rapprochent de nous, et la situation devient pour le moins périlleuse.

Cléo tremblote et mes intestins sont tellement serrés par l'angoisse que j'ai la nette impression de ne plus être qu'un nœud. La fin de la nuit s'annonçant mal, je me rassure en songeant que je pourrais me pendre avec le nœud si besoin est.

Sirius tend une main écorchée vers le buisson et écarte les feuilles sombres. Son effarement est indescriptible.

-Qui c'est, Patmol ? lui demande Potter.

-Viens voir par toi-même.

Il penche la tête vers nous et émet un bruit qui s'apparenterait presque à un sifflement.

-Dis-moi que je rêve, Patmol.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Cornedrue.

-Vous pourriez peut-être sortir de là, qu'on s'explique, nous suggère galamment Pettigrow.

-Ouais, c'est ça, qu'on s'explique, rajoute Potter, qui se passe de toute galanterie.

Sirius regarde Cléo sortir frissonnante de notre refuge mais quand c'est à mon tour, il baisse la tête et contemple l'herbe humide. Apparemment sa décision de m'ignorer royalement tient toujours. Mais Potter, lui, n'a conclu aucun marché avec moi et ne se prive donc pas de nous aboyer dessus :

-Qu'est-ce vous fichiez là, bande de garces démoniaques ?!

-On faisait une balade dans le parc et…

-Vous vous foutez de nous, c'est ça ?

-Plus vite vous direz la vérité, plus vite on en aura fini, fait remarquer Sirius, toujours sans me regarder.

-Bon, d'accord. On a vu du mouvement dehors par une des fenêtres du château et on a voulu savoir ce qui se passait…admet Cléo.

-Très fin, comme comportement.

-Tu peux parler Potter, ce n'est pas nous qui passons les trois quarts de notre temps en retenue !

-Continues à me faire des remarques désobligeantes et je t'accroche à la plus haute branche du Cogneur jusqu'à ce que tu sois réduite à l'état de bouillie !

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, Potter. Pour l'instant, la seule bouillie que tu connaisses, c'est celle qui te remplit le crâne et qu'on appelle communément « cerveau » !

-Ah ah ah…C'est qu'elles sont drôles, en plus de n'être que deux sales petites fouineuses !

-Je meurs d'envie de te transformer en cafard mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'Evans apprécierait. Elle doit déjà te trouver assez répugnant comme ça…

Il met sa main dans sa poche et en sort sa baguette, qu'il pointe vers nous d'un geste menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? interrompt Sirius. Il s'adresse à nous deux mais ne fixe que Cléo de son regard qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, semble sérieusement préoccupé.

-Tu veux parler de ça, Black ? répond Cléo, en montrant du doigt Lupin.

Mon cœur se serre en entendant Néfertiti désigner ainsi celui dont elle est amoureuse. Je crains que cette soirée ne change beaucoup de choses.

-Oui, ça, reprend Black. Merci pour ta délicatesse.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment…

-C'est bon, arrête d'essayer de te justifier. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous avez vu toute la scène, et que vous mourez d'envie d'aller raconter à vos petits Mangemorts de copains l'horrible vérité sur la vraie nature des Maraudeurs !

-Tout de suite…Des Mangemorts…Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux ?

-C'est qu'il va être content, Servilus… On ne pourra même pas l'accuser d'avoir cafté…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Mêle- toi de tes mandragores.

-Et puis de toutes façons, même si on raconte ce qu'on a vu, qu'est-ce vous ferez ? Vous vous vengerez ? Cette fois-ci Zinnia aura droit à des poils verts à pois roses, c'est ça ?

-Tu nous sous-estimes, Biggles, réplique Potter.

-On a les moyens de vous pourrir la vie au-delà des limites de l'imagination.

-Ah oui, et c'est quoi ces moyens mystérieux, Black ? Tu vas m'aboyer dessus ou me mordre ?

Bien envoyé, Clé'. Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que la dispute a commencé. Je suis bien trop mal à l'aise pour ça.

-N'essaye pas de nous déstabiliser, Biggles. Tu sais très bien que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je vous propose un marché, annonce Sirius.

-Excellente idée, Patmol, ajoute Pettigrow, enthousiaste. Il a un sérieux don pour l'ouvrir dans les moments les plus inappropriés, celui-là.

-Je t'écoute, répond Cléo.

- Si vous vous taisez et que personne n'entend parler de cet « incident », on vous laissera tranquilles et on oubliera votre présence, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Pourquoi a-t-il continuellement besoin de lancer des remarques acides ? Peut-être pour me rappeler que je ne suis rien du tout pour lui…

-Mais si vous ne tenez pas vos langues de vipère, ajoute-t-il, je vous jure que vous entendrez parler de nous.

-Si je comprends bien, vous êtes gagnants dans les deux cas ? interroge Cléo.

-Et vous restez vivantes dans le second, lui réplique pertinemment Potter.

-C'est d'accord.

God bless Néfertiti.

Sirius et Potter hochent la tête et se retournent vers Lupin, toujours assis par terre. Ils se hâtent sûrement d'aller lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, et de le rassurer quant à l'intégrité de son secret.

Je prends la main de Cléo dans la mienne et la serre fort pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je la remercie de sa présence.

-Vous pourriez peut-être déguerpir ? nous suggère Pettigrow.

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier deux fois et prenons en courant la direction du château.

Une fois arrivées dans notre dortoir, nous nous mettons au lit sans même nous déshabiller. Lucy et Barbara doivent dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, car elles ne nous entendent pas rentrer. Allongée dans mon lit à baldaquin, je fixe les grains de poussière qui brillent à travers le rayon de lune qui éclaire la pièce.

Remus Lupin, un loup-garou ? Le fait que les trois autres Maraudeurs soient des animagi ne me choque pas plus que ça. Mais Lupin…J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu un cauchemar qui prendra fin dès que je me réveillerais. Je pense à ma pauvre Cléo qui doit être encore plus traumatisée que moi et qui nous a pourtant sauvé la mise, ce soir.

-Néfertiti ?

Un sanglot étouffé me répond et je n'insiste pas. J'ai appris que le silence est le plus précieux des soutiens.


	12. Chapter 12

chères revieweuses, voici enfin le chapitre 12 qui, si je ne m'abuse, est plus long que les autres!

je suis désolée d'avoir tant tarder à le poster mais entre les vacances et les bugs de mon ordi, ce n'était pas très facile!

je suis malheureusement désolée de vous annoncer que Poudlard et son univers merveilleux restera à jamais un rêve pour nous puisque je me suis rendue à la voie 9 3/4 de Kings Cross et que j'ai eu beau pousser de toutes mes pauvres forces sur le mur, je ne suis pas passée de l'autre côté...

je me console donc avec l'écriture de la suite de cette fic'

j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes!

BONNE ANNEE 2008, PLEIN DE BONHEUR ET D'INSPIRATION!

et BONNE LECTURE!

ps: je vais poster le premier petit chapitre de mon slash en anglais donc si vous en avez le courage...

**Chapitre 12 : le sauvetage de ma meilleure amie.**

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Nous sommes vite rentrés au château. Remus passe la nuit à l'infirmerie car il est dans un état inquiétant. La présence humaine des deux Serpentardes l'a beaucoup troublé. Il n'est pas le seul. Le simple fait d'apercevoir le visage de Zinnia entre les feuilles du buisson où elle se cachait m'a titillé les sens. Je regrette de m'être promis de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Néanmoins, je sais que je fais ce qui est juste.

Je sais aussi que Remus est très inquiet, plus que moi, James et Peter réunis, quant aux évènements de la soirée. Mais je le connais, il ne voudra pas que je cherche à causer du tort à la fille que j'aime et il prendra sur lui. Comme d'habitude.

-Siriuuus ?

-Quoi, Cornedrue ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air de plus en plus pensif en ce moment et ça ne te va pas bien…

-Tu sous-entends que je suis pas capable de réfléchir, espèce de canasson à écailles moisies ?!

-On peut dire ça comme ça, beau gosse.

Mais il va me laisser penser à Zinnia tranquillement, celui-là ?!

A la réflexion, je préfère qu'il me tape sur les nerfs à coup de Cognard plutôt que je continues à me rappeler que Zinnia Sullivan est la seule fille dans cette fichue école qui ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi et que la soirée que nous venons de vivre ne va faire qu'augmenter le dégoût qu'elle nourrit envers ma pauvre personne !

Et Cornedrue qui ose m'appeler « beau gosse » dans un moment pareil ! Il y a décidément des choses qu'une belle gueule ne peut pas assurer…

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Zinnia ! Cléo ! On a cours d'arithmancie dans une demi-heure !

-Arrête de te moquer de nous, Lucy !

-Je ne moque pas de vous mais il est huit heures passées et vous êtes toujours au lit !

Face à l'humour évident que contient sa dernière réplique, elle se met à glousser. C'est sûrement cet excès de bêtise qui me décide à me lever. Il est grand temps que j'aille aider le monde en le sauvant de l'influence néfaste de personnes comme Lucy et Barbara.

-Zin', tu me passes ma robe, s'il te plait ?

-Tiens. Mais fais attention, il y a des espèces de brindilles accrochées dessus…

-Souvenir d'hier soir…

-Ah, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Comme tu dis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute…Mais ça m'a remise en question.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ferai mieux de laisser tomber tout de suite avec tu-sais-qui, murmure-t-elle, de peur que Lucy se trouve encore dans la pièce, cachée derrière un rideau. Ça peut être …dangereux.

-C'est un jugement un peu sévère mais si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses…

-Tu as vu aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tomber amoureuse d'un tu-sais-quoi n'est pas la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse m'arriver.

-Si tu veux mon avis, bête féroce ou pas, tomber amoureuse n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à n'importe laquelle d'entre nous.

-C'est vrai qu'il t'a ignoré comme si tu étais un insignifiant Véracrasse en putréfaction…

-Quelle comparaison !

-Sans vouloir t'offenser…

-Non, je trouve au contraire qu'on n'aurait pas pu exprimer mieux l'indifférence qu'il a envers moi…En tout cas, ne te laisse pas abattre par la soirée d'hier. Après tout, il est peut-être charmant pendant tous les autres soirs du mois !

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Si ?

-Non, rien du tout.

-Tu es sûre, Néfertiti ?

-Tout à fait certaine, Zin'.

- On y va ?

-Oh oui ! Vu mon niveau en arithmancie, il vaudrait mieux que je n'arrive pas en plus en retard au cours…

-La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit vraiment douée pour cette matière abjecte est Nath', ce qui n'est pas très étonnant vu l'ignominie du personnage.

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander de m'aider ?

-Cléo ! Tu as avalé un doxit pas frais ce matin ou quoi ?! Passer du temps avec Nath ?! Mais tu sais que tu cherches le supplice, là ?!

-Tu n'exagérerais pas un tout petit peu, par hasard ?

-Absolument pas, Néfertiti ! Ce type est un imbécile doublé d'un tortionnaire ! Il m'a transformée en chaise pendant deux jours quand j'avais cinq ans, spécialement pour que ma grand-tante Reina, qui est obèse, s'asseye sur moi !

-Il n'empêche que je suis prête à passer des heures avec un monstre pareil plutôt que de rater mon examen d'arithmancie !

-D'accord, d'accord, je parlerai à Nath. Il sera ravi d'avoir une nouvelle victime à traiter de morue.

Je crois sérieusement que la soirée d'hier a bouleversé Cléo plus qu'elle ne veut le laisser paraître.

-Alors les filles, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? nous demande Rosier.

-Excellente. Pourquoi ? répond Cléo, sur la défensive.

-Pour savoir, ne te sens pas obligée d'être agressive !

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…Oh, ce n'est rien, laisse tomber.

Rosier acquiesce, songeur. J'ai comme l'impression que les jours qui suivent vont être consacrés à éviter de mentionner les évènements d'hier soir et l'existence des Maraudeurs.

Mme Edwood (pour les fans c'est un film super avec Johnny Depp) passe dans les rangs, ses lunettes rondes posées en un équilibre géométrique sur le bout de son nez parallélépipédique, et les lèvres pincées par une sorte de répulsion envers nous, êtres inférieurs ne comprenant rien à l'art délicat de l'arithmancie.

-Je vais vous rendre vos derniers devoirs. Ça fait froid dans le dos.

-On est prévenus, murmure Cléo.

-Malefoy ! Je ne ferais pas de commentaires.

L'intéressé affiche un sourire abominablement

goguenard, comme si une note catastrophique passait bien au dessus de sa tête remplie de projets machiavéliques visant à faire régner les membres de sa famille sur le monde des sorciers.

-Sullivan ! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas hérité du talent de votre frère.

-Merci…

Mes entrailles se rebellent lorsque cette monstrueuse Edwood a le culot révoltant de me faire une remarque concernant mon frère. J'ai bien envie de lui hurler que j'aurais préféré me faire dévorer toute crue par Lupin hier soir plutôt que de ressembler de quelque façon que ce soit à Nath'.

Mais, pour ma sécurité et celle de Cléo, la phrase de quinze lignes que je trouve si appropriée à la situation me reste en travers de la gorge, retenue comme tant d'autres par ma conscience de ce que je raconte (du moins, quand je ne dors pas…).

-Rogue. Vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle, mon cher.

Il a un sourire en coin, qui découvre ses dents jaunâtres et son air supérieur. Je le fixe un instant des yeux et son expression quasi triomphante s'efface tout de suite de son visage cireux.

-Mugly ! Ce n'est décidément pas gagné…

Barbara prend une mine attristée et déçue, pour se retourner ensuite vers son inséparable Lucy, lui susurrer je ne sais quoi à l'oreille et regarder avidement Severus qui essaie de repérer les éventuelles fautes qu'il aurait commises dans son devoir. J'en connais qui seraient prêtes à fréquenter n'importe qui pour augmenter leurs notes.

-Biggles ! rugit Edwood. Je me demande bien ce que vous faîtes ici, Mademoiselle. Pourquoi perdre votre temps à apprendre des choses auxquelles vous ne comprendrez visiblement jamais rien ?

Cléo reste interdite, je la sens bouillonner de l'intérieur et je me joins à elle.

La prof lui remet une copie martelée de traits d'encre rouge et continue sa distribution sentencieuse. Le supplice de la voix de crécelle et des remarques à la limite du cruel de Mme Edwood se prolonge encore d'une demi-heure. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Cléo boucle ses affaires et sort de la salle sans que j'aie pu la voir se lever. Elle n'est pas dans le couloir mais j'ai le secret pressentiment qu'elle s'est réfugiée aux toilettes. Etre ou ne pas être une fille, that is…

Je pousse d'un mouvement énergique la porte des toilettes des cachots. Il n'y a à priori personne. Pourtant, j'entends un reniflement étouffé qui semble provenir de la troisième cabine à droite des lavabos.

-Néfertiti ?

-Hum…

Gagné.

Elle est en train de sangloter sur sa copie raturée. L'impitoyable encre rouge en est toute diluée. Je lui prends la copie des mains, elle proteste mais j'insiste pour qu'elle arrête de se lamenter et qu'elle aille travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle finit par accepter. Nous sortons ensemble des toilettes, je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'antre de Mrs Pince, puis je sors du château et me rends au stade de Quidditch.

Cléo est assez déprimée comme ça par ses histoires de cœur, ce problème d'arithmancie est donc la goutte de bierraubeurre qui fait déborder la chope.

Je parlerai à Nath', danger de mort par humiliation ou pas.

Les gradins sont parsemés de fervents supporters de notre équipe qui assistent à l'entraînement. Je prends place parmi eux, Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy à ma droite, main dans la main. Par un regrettable concours de circonstances, la présence de Narcissa me rappelle l'existence de Sirius. Je le chasse de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur ma préoccupation du moment : Nath', qui est gardien dans l'équipe et devrait logiquement se trouver à sa place attitrée sur le terrain. Pourtant, les cages sont vides. Pas une trace de l'effroyable frère.

-Vous êtes là depuis le début de l'entraînement ?

-Oui, murmure Narcissa en hochant la tête froidement.

-Vous ne savez pas où est passé le gardien ?

-C'est ton frère, non ? intervient Malefoy.

-Oui, et j'aimerais bien savoir où il se cache.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est apparu en coup de vent il y a une bonne heure et qu'il est reparti aussi sec je ne sais où. Tu pourras peut-être lui rappeler que l'honneur des Serpentard est en jeu dans la coupe de Quidditch…

-Je n'y manquerai pas, merci.

Je file sans demander mon reste, car je sens que Malefoy va m'exposer ses idées révolutionnairement ancestrales sur la pureté des sorciers tandis que Narcissa Black va hocher la tête d'un air mièvre et grave à la fois, puisqu'à priori c'est la seule chose dont elle est capable.

Je rentre au château et prends la direction de notre salle commune : il a intérêt à y être, ce fainéant. Je pense que mes parents auraient du enfreindre la loi lorsque le spécimen était enfant et qu'ils auraient bien fait de lui lancer un petit sortilège Doloris par-ci par-là, pour éviter de laisser à la société le soin de se débrouiller avec un fardeau pareil sur les épaules. Evidement, la société se réduit à « moi et Calliope » étant donné que nous sommes les seules avec qui il ose dévoiler totalement la facette démoniaque de sa personnalité.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'atteindre notre salle commune qu'une main m'agrippe le bras et me plaque contre un mur glacé, m'imposant le silence d'un doigt posé sur ma bouche. J'aurais tellement aimé que Sirius soit le propriétaire de la main.

Mais comme mes souhaits ne sont décidément

pas faits pour se réaliser, j'aperçois le visage de mon agresseur : il s'agit de Nathaniel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Chut, sale harpie ! Ferme ta bouche de Vélane avariée et suis-moi !

-Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?!

Il ne me répond pas et me traîne doucement vers l'intérieur de la pièce où il m'a prise au piège. Il s'arrête alors devant la porte de ce qui semble être un placard. Il se baisse, jette un coup d'œil à travers le trou de la serrure, pouffe de rire et me fait signe de répondre par moi-même aux interrogations silencieuses que je lui impose depuis quelques instants.

Je me penche vers l'interstice si désopilant mais le spectacle que j'y entrevois n'est pas uniquement risible. Je le qualifierai également de…répugnant. Mon estomac me remonte au bord des lèvres lorsque j'aperçois Calliope en train d'embrasser langoureusement- non, goulûment !- un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui n'est autre que Regulus Black, dans une sorte de vieille buanderie aménagée par des soins douteux en lieu de rendez-vous romantique. Ou plutôt de perdition : il passe une main sous le pull de ma débauchée de petite sœur, qui en glousse effrontément.

Elle qui est si jolie (puisqu'elle est mon portrait craché, un petit peu de baume à l'ego ne peut pas me faire de mal dans cette période de douleurs sentimentales !), si douce, si innocente, si jeune…J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré le côté pur de la délurée mais je suis si choquée par la scène qui s'offre à mes yeux que j'en perds mon sens des réalités…

-Alors, Zin', qu'est-ce tu en penses ? m'interroge Nath', toujours écroulé de rire.

-Je pense que c'est absolument…écoeurant.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça parce que tu as un gros faible pour le mâle en question ?

-Regulus ? Mais tu vas arrêter avec cette histoire ?! Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures, ça fait trois mois que plus personne ne m'en parle sauf toi !

-Je m'accroche à la vérité…

-Puisque je te dis que c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais trouvé Regulus séduisant, il y a d'autres mecs dans cette école qui …

-Ah ah, ma chère Zinnia, je me vois contraint d'essayer désormais de découvrir avec qui tu aimerais faire la même chose que Calliope et Black…

-J'aimerais bien voir ça. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te cherchais.

-Tu me cherchais ?s'enquit-il, ironiquement intéressé.

-Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de…

-De… ?

-Enfin de…comment dire…

-Accouche, morue en lévitation spirituelle ! (Observez la recherche dans l'injure…Du grand Nath' !)

-Tu ne pourrais pas aider Cléo en arithmancie ?

-Tout ce temps pour une question aussi insipide ?! Zinnia, qui a eu la bonté de lancer à ma place un sortilège de pétrification lente à ton humble cerveau ?

-Quelle éloquence…

-Bref. Cléo…Elle est jolie…Elle doit être aussi frustrée que toi mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien : c'est d'accord.

-Je suis étonnée que tu acceptes aussi rapidement mais je te remercie.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil suspicieux, me baisse une dernière fois vers la serrure à travers laquelle Regulus joue avec les cheveux de mon ex vertueuse de sœur comme un chat joue avec une pelote de laine, et quitte la pièce.

Je me demande bien pourquoi Nath' a cédé si facilement à ma requête et quel est le sens caché de toutes les phrases non insultantes qu'il prononce, si phrases non insultantes il y a.

Si même ma famille ajoute son grain de sel à l'infâme ragoût que forment mes problèmes, je n'ai pas fini de souffrir. Cette scène qui avait débuté sur un aspect quasi incestueux m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'ai besoin de Sirius. En effet,alors que Calliope roulait des patins ensorcelés, comme on dit vulgairement, au frère de celui que j'aime, une boule aussi énorme que celle qui orne le sapin de Noël de la Grande Salle s'est formée dans ma gorge et elle n'était absolument pas due au choc d'avoir compris que ma petite gamine de sœur avait grandi.

Je regagne mon dortoir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Néfertiti, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'adjectif « bonne » soit parfaitement adapté au cas qui me préoccupe. Elle est assise sur son lit, un livre d'arithmancie grand ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle reste impassible aux gloussements récurrents lancés par Barbara et Lucy plongées dans la lecture d'un bout de parchemin rose qu'elles tiennent entre leurs mains.

-C'est adorable ! s'écrie Lucy.

-Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? s'inquiète Barbara.

-Evidement que oui, c'est tellement craquant ! Qui y résisterait ?

J'ai fortement envie de répondre « moi » mais je m'en retiens.

-Je vais le cacher jusqu'à demain…

-A quelle heure tu dois lui donner, déjà ? demande Lucy, d'un ton laissant à penser que l'heureux élu qui va le recevoir se souviendra de l'heure, lui.

-Après le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal de demain, vers quatre heures.

-Prends-en bien soin jusque là ! conseille Lucy.

Barbara acquiesce, un sourire béat s'étalant sur son visage exécrablement niais.

Elle n'est ni belle ni laide, avec ses cheveux plutôt courts et bouclés, sa peau très mate et ses lèvres remplies. Lucy pourrait être très jolie si elle n'avait pas une espèce d'expression d'éternelle candeur perpétuellement accrochée sur son minois pâlot. Elle est très blonde, porte ses cheveux très longs et son teint est blanc comme la neige. C'est cette accumulation de « trop » qui la rend parfois un peu écoeurante.

-Dis, Néfertiti, j'ai parlé à mon frère et il accepte de t'aider en arithmancie.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir faire de l'humour ?

-Tu as un rictus sarcastique suspendu aux lèvres depuis dix bonnes minutes.

-Ah ça…

Je regarde avec insistance Barbara et Lucy en train de contempler leurs nouveaux sous-vêtements rose bonbon (je plains encore plus l'heureux élu du cœur de Barbara) et Cléo se met à rire sous cape.

-Alors comme ça, Nath' a décidé de m'aider ?

-En effet. Je ne sais pas ce que ça caches, il a du contracter une fièvre bulbonique en traînant dans un quelconque marais et ça a du lui chambouler l'esprit.

-Depuis quand ton frère vit-il dans les marais ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve que ça lui irait à merveille.

Nos deux colocataires viennent de quitter le dortoir en bavardant d'un ton entendu et se voulant mystérieux. Je me demande bien où est le mystère, étant donné que leur conversation se résume à :

-Tu penses qu'il m'aime ?

-Oh oui, il rêve de toi toutes les nuits (le pauvre, il doit en faire des cauchemars !), j'en suis sûre, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu crois ? J'ai hâte de le serrer dans mes bras et hum…

J'arrêterais là le récit car il risque de devenir pervers.

Ce n'est pas que la vie sentimentale des deux niaises m'intéresse mais leurs cachotteries peu discrètes ont attiré ma fichue curiosité. A ce qu'on dit, l'expérience forge le caractère. Je devrais donc laisser tomber l'affaire et retourner à mes devoirs de métamorphose, si j'avais retenu la moindre leçon de la veille. Mais Cléo et moi ne résistons pas à la tentation de lire le morceau de parchemin à l'eau de rose.

-Où est-ce qu'elle a pu le cacher ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, elle a du le glisser dans une de ses innombrables paires de chaussettes à froufrous.

-Tu dois avoir raison. J'oubliais que nous n'avions pas à faire à une personnalité très maligne.

Cléo ouvre le placard de Barbara et me brandit victorieusement le bout de papier, deux secondes plus tard.

Elle le déplie, elle réprime un éclat de rire, s'éclaircit la gorge et lit :

Retrouve moi demain soir devant la statue d' Egdonus le Grand, troisième étage, couloir de droite (c'est le couloir où se situe la salle de bain des préfets).

Je t'y attendrais et j'espère que nous passerons une soirée emplie d'amour.

Ta dévouée admiratrice qui t'aime du plus profond de son coeur.

-Mais pas du plus profond de sa dignité…

-Zinnia, tu es dure. C'est juste…

-Ridicule ?

-Exactement. N'empêche que je meurs d'envie de savoir qui c'est.

-Je te parie que c'est un septième année.

-Le plus beau.

-Le plus populaire.

-Pattson ?

-Mouais…C'est crédible.

-Non, j'ai mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Wellis ?

-Ignatius Wellis ?

-Tu sais bien, le grand roux qui traîne avec Rosier !

-Oui, je vois qui c'est mais je ne crois pas…Trop studieux. Il lui faut un rebelle. Pour enflammer son petit cœur de midinette…

-Tu es mal placée pour parler, Zin'. Sans te vexer.

Elle a un don pour me rabattre mon caquet assez impressionnant. Je lui attrape le parchemin des mains et me jette avec sur mon lit, décidée à ne pas penser un instant à Sirius, le rebelle qui fait brûler mon stupide cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne forme plus qu'un informe petit tas de cendres…

Point de vue Sirius Black, Gryffondor

-Patmol, j'ai un petit service à te demander…

-A vos ordres, Majesté.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as fait boire de force une potion de soumission ? Que je lui offre des Chocogrenouilles.

-Je n'ai même plus le droit de t'aider sans réticence ?

-Tu as le droit de tout, avec moi, mon petit Patmol.

-Fais gaffe, Sirius, c'est qu'il devient dangereux, le Cornedrue, intervient Remus.

-Je reprends, dit James. Ce soir, j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider à préparer une potion super compliquée, dans une pièce que j'ai découverte hier…

-Dans quel but vas-tu concocter cette potion?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

-Est-ce que ce but met en cause une certaine Lily Evans ?

-C'est un détail…

-J'accepte, même si je doute qu'elle te tombe dans les bras grâce à une simple potion.

-Ne cries pas défaite trop tôt. A ce propos, tu as croisé Sullivan aujourd'hui ?

-Comment ça, « à ce propos » ?! Je ne vois pas le rapport entre…

Mais James a déjà filé, me laissant seul avec un Remus étranglé de rire.


	13. Chapter 13

chères revieweuses, voici pour vous THE nouveau chapitre de rentrée!  
vous croyez peut-être que j'étais morte? Et bien non!  
je suis en train de m'atteler à la suite qui arrivera d'ici quelque temps, bien que la masse de travail augmente de jour en jour!

bon, souvenez-vous: dans le chapitre précédent, Zinnia et Cléo décident de suivre Barbara afin de découvrir qui est le mystérieux élu de son coeur, et James a la bonne idée de préparer une potion étrange en compagnie de Sirius...

ce chapitre est légèrement crucial, et j'avoue qu'il est pour moi le tournant de la fic' donc au lieu de faire les soldes, luttez contre la sociedad de consumo et laissez moi des reviews  
mais sinon bon shopping:p

sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE et je vous fais des bisoux!

ps: merci à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses pour leur enthousiasme et leur franchise qui m'aident à avancer!

**Chapitre 13 : Baisers volés.**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Les couloirs des cachots sont déserts. Pas une âme qui vive ou qui hante, bien qu'il soit encore tôt dans la soirée. L'approche des vacances de Noël retient tout le monde au chaud à faire des prévisions sur le déroulement des fêtes dans leurs foyers. Dans deux jours, je quitterai moi aussi le château en compagnie de Cléo afin de rentrer passer Noël en famille. Cette perspective me fend le cœur, car je sens que Poudlard, ses recoins poussiéreux et ses Gryffondor séduisants vont me manquer.

Je monte à pas de loup l'escalier de marbre accompagnée de Cléo. Toujours personne. Pas un bruit. Nous approchons du deuxième étage. Nous allons enfin découvrir qui est le mystérieux fantasme de Barbara Mugly, qui devrait se trouver devant la désormais fameuse statue d'Egnodus le Grand car le parchemin a disparu de la chaussette de la glousseuse depuis ce matin.

Lorsque nous arrivons au troisième étage, il n'y a personne devant la statue, qui représente un vieux sorcier bossu et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit ridicule.

Pourtant, un bourdonnement sourd semble provenir du couloir de droite, dans lequel se trouve la salle de bain des préfets.

-Si on allait voir ?

-Je te suis, même si je pense que Barbara va bientôt arriver.

Mais Cléo est déjà à quelques mètres devant, les oreilles sûrement grandes ouvertes afin de déterminer de quelle salle obscure vient le bruit. Je la rejoins. Nous avançons à pas de loup lorsque tout à coup, nous entendons des chuchotements entrecoupés de rires étouffés. Cléo se penche contre une porte de bois et me fait signe de me taire.

-Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans. Plusieurs personnes.

-Qui ?

-Attends, attends, laisse moi écouter. Je crois que ce sont des voix d'hommes.

Je me penche et essaie de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la serrure.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant le spectacle qu'offrent Sirius et Potter , affairés autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant, leurs visages éclairés par le feu qui crépite sous le récipient de fonte.  
Potter dit quelque chose qui doit être hilarant car Sirius éclate d'un rire un peu trop sonore étant donné l'heure tardive et l'interdiction dont il a fait l'objet par Dumbledore le soir de notre mémorable tango.

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont en train de fabriquer. Sirius a des mèches de cheveux emmêlés devant les yeux et des gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses tempes.  
Une vision de rêve.

-Dis, Zin', si tu calmais tes ardeurs…

-Ça se voit tant que ça que je le trouve irrésistible ?

-Tu te mords la lèvre d'une façon douteuse depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Oups…

Des pas vifs détournent notre attention du spectacle des deux Gryffondor en pleins préparatifs de je ne sais quel plan machiavélique.

Barbara vient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Elle reste plantée devant la statue d'Egnodus le Grand, dans une position d'excitation peu gracieuse. Elle tripote ses cheveux et les remet en ordre. Une attention que je conseillerai vivement à Potter, surtout lorsqu'il prépare une potion non répertoriée dans un recoin sombre du château.

Elle tend le cou dans toutes les directions, attendant qu'arrive l'homme de sa vie. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va l'attendre toute la nuit ici, et qu'elle va finir aussi gelée que le lac sur lequel se reflète dans le parc le croissant de lune qui luit dans le ciel d'encre noire de cette soirée d'hiver.(excusez le machiavélisme de cette phrase longue et compliquée)

Cela fait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que nous observons Barbara, cachées sur le seuil d'une porte, les sens aux aguets. Je meurs d'envie de retourner admirer Sirius et son chaudron mais Cléo et moi ne sommes pas venues ici pour des raisons aussi frivoles.

-J'ai des crampes dans les jambes.  
-Zin', il faut toujours finir ce qu'on a commencé. Et en l'occurrence, on ne peut pas bouger car je te signale que nous sommes coincées entre Barbara et les Maraudeurs.

-Je sais bien…

-Et je te signale également que même si tu rêves d'aller dévorer Black des yeux, ce n'est pas exactement le bon moment.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer. N'empêche que j'ai des fourmis dans les pieds.

Néfertiti soupire et concentre son attention sur la potiche à cause de laquelle je suis en train de me geler les fesses à quelques mètres de celui qui me fend le cœur.

Barbara tape du pied sur le sol et elle a l'air aussi énervée que désespérée. Son anxiété a disparu au profit d'un cocktail de sentiments assez effrayant provoqués par l'attente de son Prince Charmant.

Alors que je me perds en élucubrations sur la façon la plus sûre de sortir avec mon Prince Charmant à moi dont j'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir les doux effluves tant sa proximité est troublante, des pas vifs et irréguliers résonnent dans le couloir.

Rusard. Son ombre apparaît sur un mur derrière Barbara, qui prend quelques secondes de plus que moi à comprendre ce qui se passe. Cléo me chuchote, nerveuse :

-Viens.

Elle se met à courir vers le fond du couloir sombre mais la silhouette du concierge apparaît, accompagnée de celle de Miss Teigne, au début du couloir et nous nous jetons littéralement contre une porte qui s'avère être celle d'un placard à balais particulièrement exigu. Cléo laisse la porte entrouverte et observe ce qui se passe dans le couloir.

-Potter et Black viennent de sortir de la pièce où on les a vus tout à l'heure. Rusard ne s'occupe pas de la partie du couloir où nous sommes, il cherche Barbara, à ce que je vois. Il a du l'apercevoir en arrivant mais elle doit s'être réfugiée je ne sais où.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Tu perds pas le nord, toi. Ils sont dissimulés par une espèce de vieille armure décrépie. Mais Rusard les verra quand il se retournera.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, selon toi ?

-On devrait essayer de partir d'ici maintenant. C'est plus prudent.

-Je suis d'accord. Sors la première.

Cléo s'extirpe à grand peine du placard et me fais signe de la suivre. Mais je n'en ai même pas le temps : elle étouffe un hurlement de stupeur et quelqu'un entre dans le placard, à la place où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

Je reste bouche bée tant mon étonnement est grand même si je ne peux pas voir de qui il s'agit. L'inconnu doit avoir peur que je pousse un cri d'horreur car il pose brusquement un doigt sur ma bouche. La peau est plutôt douce, le doigt, bien que fin, est celui d'un homme. Le doute n'est pas permis.

-Ne bouge pas et tais-toi.

Pas très aimable, le mystérieux visiteur. Mais cette voix me rappelle singulièrement celle de quelqu'un. Son odeur est particulièrement agréable. Des senteurs poivrées et surtout masculines parviennent à mes narines. Je suis comme enivrée.

Il passe un bras devant ses yeux et remet en place les mèches qui lui tombent sur le front.  
Les mèches qui lui tombent sur le front. Sirius.

-Black ?

-Je t'ai dis de te taire, Sullivan.

-Comment as-tu deviné… ?

Il me file un coup de pied dans les chevilles pour que je lui obéisse. Quelle délicatesse de troll ! Il essaie de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la serrure de notre adorable nid d'amour (avec toute l'ironie dont je suis capable). Il émet un imperceptible grognement et murmure :

-Il est toujours là.

-Rusard ?

-Non, mon hippogriffe de compagnie.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire : mon envie de me serrer contre lui et celle qui me démange de lui cracher une réplique acide à la figure livrent une bataille sans merci entre mon cœur et mon esprit troublé.

Je tâte la poche de ma robe pour vérifier que ma baguette s'y trouve toujours. Cette attention n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car il renifle et me dit :

-Tu pourrais arrêter de bouger, s'il-te-plait ?

-Je suis libre de mes mouvements, non ?

-Peut-être mais vu la taille de ce placard minable, tu pourrais éviter de te trémousser dans tous les sens…

-Je le ferais uniquement pour ne pas finir trop près de toi.

Je recule le plus possible vers le mur et me colle contre les balais sûrement pleins d'araignées qui emplissent le cagibi. Il murmure un « merci » plein d'amertume et refrène un bâillement.

Il vérifie à nouveau si Rusard nous guette toujours et hoche la tête. Il a l'air anxieux et je me demande bien pourquoi : pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à organiser des plans bidons d'escapade nocturne et qui connaît les sermons de Mc Gonagall sur le bout des doigts, le fait d'être retenu prisonnier dans un placard à balais à cause de Rusard ne sort pas particulièrement de l'ordinaire.

Mes mains sont moites. La promiscuité des lieux est gênante. Les yeux de Sirius semblent briller dans l'obscurité et son souffle chaud balaie mon visage. Il regarde ses pieds, occupé sans aucun doute à trouver le meilleur moyen de sortir de là sans trop d'embrouilles.

Il se rapproche tout à coup de moi. Cette attitude m'étonne et m'effraie presque. Au moindre geste brusque, il me tombera dessus. Perspective tentante mais peu souhaitable, étant donné les conditions.

Je sens qu'il est de plus en plus proche de moi. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe. Je suis comme hypnotisée par sa beauté et son parfum et l'absence de lumière ne fait qu'accentuer l'aspect surréaliste de la situation. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mon cœur se serre si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va disparaître, consumé par l'étrangeté de cette soirée et l'éveil de mes sens.

Je peux désormais voir au fond de l'iris noir de ses yeux et dévorer du regard chaque infime particule de son visage Il penche légèrement sa tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passe une main à travers mes cheveux emmêlés par l'agitation de la soirée et presse plus fort sa bouche contre la mienne. Si le Paradis existe, je suis en train d'en avoir un aperçu assez grandiose. Son haleine est fraîche et les mèches de ses cheveux noirs balaient mes paupières.

Mais la douceur de cet instant bien plus magique que tout ce que l'on peut nous apprendre dans cette école s'interrompt brusquement. Il ouvre d'un mouvement presque violent la porte du placard, tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche et quitte la pièce exiguë sans même m'accorder un dernier regard.

Consciente que le danger représenté par Rusard a disparu, je sors moi aussi dans le couloir et prends en courant la direction des cachots, trop de sensations et de pensées contradictoires affluant à mon esprit pour que je parvienne à les contenir. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues brûlantes et je ne serais même pas capable de savoir pourquoi.


	14. Chapter 14

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous sembliez attendre avec impatience!

je suis assez fière de moi car il est plutôt long et rigolo (sauf pour Zin')!

je vous rappelle simplement que Sirius vient d'embrasser Zinnia puis de quitter leur nid d'amour sans même lui accorder un regard...

je tiens aussi à vous remercier de tout coeur pour votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme!

je vais commencer le chapitre 16 ce soir, si les TPE me laissent un moment de répit;)

sur ce, ENJOY YOUR READING!

et plein de bisoux!

**Chapitre 14 : Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau.**

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre en grinçant. Zinnia se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux sont rougis et son mascara a coulé sur ses joues. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et s'approche de mon lit, sur lequel elle s'assoit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Zin' ? Tu as pleuré ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…Tu es rentrée quand ?

-Il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Tu es restée dans le placard tout ce temps ?

-Oui…Tu as croisé Potter ?

-En effet…Je l'ai aperçu, il s'enfuyait aussi mais je n'ai pas vu Black…

-Moi si.

-Ah bon ? A travers le trou de la serrure ?

-Non. En face de moi.

-Attends voir…Tu as passé tout ce temps enfermée avec Black dans ce placard à balais minuscule ?!

-Oui…

-Et tu pleures parce que c'était un supplice…

-Détrompe toi. C'était le supplice le plus agréable que j'ai jamais vécu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il m'a embrassé.

-QUOI ?!

-Sirius m'a embrassé.

-C'est une blague ?! Réveille toi Zin' !

-Non, je te jure que c'est vrai. Tout est allé très vite…

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?!

-Il est parti sans prévenir, sans se retourner, sans prononcer le moindre mot qui aurait pu m'indiquer…

-Il ne voulait pas alerter Rusard, c'est tout. C'est absolument fantastique !

-Je ne préfère pas mettre la calèche avant le sombral…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois toujours pessimiste ?! Sirius Black t'a embrassé et on dirait que tu viens d'avaler une poignée de couleuvres !

Elle me fait comprendre d'un geste que je l'énerve, se lève, se met dans son lit sans demander son reste de Patacitrouille et ferme d'un geste bref les rideaux verts de son baldaquin. A ma droite, Barbara renifle bruyamment et Lucy lui murmure quelques paroles de réconfort.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

James est en train de se déshabiller, Peter ronfle et Remus a l'air de dormir paisiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, Patmol ? me demande Cornedrue.

-Rien du tout, je suis resté caché dans un placard en attendant que Rusard déguerpisse…

-Et dire que je me suis rongé les bois pour toi, M. j'aime me faire attendre.

-Excuse moi de ne pas risquer de me faire coller tous les soirs du mois…

-Mauviette va ! Même Mimi Geignarde est plus courageuse que toi !

-Cornedrue, mets ton pyjama et dors. Ça me fera des vacances ensorcelées.

Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute, celui-là. Mais pas courageux ? Je me demande s'il n'a pas tort…Pas assez courageux pour avouer à Zinnia que je l'aime, et qu'elle est la seule fille qui ne m'ait jamais fait de l'effet. Pas assez courageux pour la regarder en face après l'avoir embrassée…Pas assez courageux pour résister à sa promiscuité…

Je m'approche de mon lit et m'empare d'une flasque de Whisky Pur Feu posée sur ma table de chevet. J'en bois une gorgée : la sensation de brûlure qui s'insinue dans ma gorge n'est rien comparée à celle que j'ai ressentie un quart d'heure plus tôt et qui s'est répandue dans tout mon corps lorsque j'ai posé mes lèvres sur celles de Zinnia…

Un bâillement de James me fait sursauter et je lâche mon calice, qui roule dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se nicher sous le lit de Lunard. Je me penche sous le seul lit de notre dortoir sous lequel le sol n'est pas infesté d'animagi de poussière mais lorsque je relève la tête, ma flasque en main, Remus a les yeux grands ouverts et me dévisage avec un air malicieux.

-Alors, Patmol, tu étais caché dans un placard ?

-Oui…

-Et tu étais tout seul dans ce placard ?

-Pas tout à fait…

-Mais tu n'as pas mentionné la demoiselle qui se cachait dedans devant Cornedrue car tu as peur qu'il se paye ta tête d'angelot rebelle…

-Tu m'énerves, Lunard. Tu es trop perspicace.

-Tiens donc, ce soir je ne suis plus « peluche maléfique » mais « Lunard »…Tu dois en avoir des choses à déballer…

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-Ah oui quand même…C'était prévisible, remarque.

-Tu trouves ?

-Siri, tu es tellement amoureux de cette fille que je me demande si elle ne t'a pas administré une potion d'addiction…D'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je te connais des sentiments envers une fille…

-C'est la première qui m'intéresse. Les autres m'énervent avec leurs simagrées. « Sirius Black est tellement beau », « Je donnerais tout pour me faire Black », « Tu ne trouves pas que ses mèches sont trop craquantes ?! » : toutes plus insipides les unes que les autres. Je ne suis pas facile à attendrir mais j'avoue que Zinnia…

-Je constate. Au moins, on est sûrs que tu aimes les filles, Cornedrue se posait des questions…

-Tu rigoles ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour quoi ? Un gnome de jardin ?!

-En tout cas, pour son cas, le doute n'est pas permis. Il m'a quasiment obligé à préparer une potion qui aurait pour effet d'empêcher ses cheveux de n'être qu'un tas d'épis…

-Avec autant d'espoir, il vivra longtemps. Mais revenons à nos potirons : tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureux que tu devrais l'être. Elle t'a repoussé ?

-Non…Elle s'est laissée faire…

-Attends voir…Ne me dis pas que tu va la laisser tomber comme une vieille chouette malade ?

-Quelle vision des choses…Je ne peux pas sortir avec elle.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime même si elle le cache aussi bien que toi…

-Et elle est à Serpentard.

-Mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance !

-Pour moi, si. C'est une raison assez importante pour essayer de l'oublier et de me contenter des hystériques…

-Tu te souviens de la seule et unique fois où tu es sorti avec une fille dans cette école ?

-J'essaie de ne pas m'en rappeler.

-Si je ne m'abuse, tu n'avais accepté que sur nos conseils…Et au bout d'une demi-journée, tu en avais déjà ta claque !

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Si Zinnia Sullivan est la seule qui t'attire, ce n'est pas pour rien ! C'est avec elle que tu dois être, pas avec une autre ! Et le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard est vraiment dérisoire !

-Tu ne comprends pas…C'est bien plus fort qu'une simple maison…

Remus soupire et repose sa tête sur son oreiller. Dans la pénombre, j'aperçois la silhouette de James qui me fait signe d'approcher de son lit.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne fais pas confiance à ton meilleur ami ? Remarque, pour Sullivan, ça se voyait comme mon nom au milieu de la coupe de Quidditch…

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

J'entre dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Cléo afin de prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Nous nous asseyons à notre table et je contemple avec dégoût les toasts et la confiture si appétissants qui s'offrent à ma vue. L'amour et mon estomac ne font pas bon ménage.

A peine Cléo a-t-elle versé du jus de citrouille dans son verre que Nathaniel s'installe à côté d'elle, dans une attitude de décontraction presque exagérée. Trois filles le dévorent des yeux de l'autre côté de la table et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à contrecœur qu'il a effectivement un physique plutôt avantageux. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés sont brillants et il nous adresse un sourire étincelant qui pourrait presque rivaliser avec celui de Sirius.

Sirius. Il est assis avec ses inséparables copains à la table des Gryffondor et comme d'habitude, il m'ignore royalement. Je tiens néanmoins à ce qu'il me fournisse une explication quant à son comportement délicieux de la veille. Car s'il avait décidé de sortir avec moi, il ne serait pas à l'autre bout de la salle en train d'admirer son porridge en me laissant attendre bêtement un quelconque signe de reconnaissance.

-Alors comme ça, Cléo, toi et l'arithmancie… ?

-Euh oui…

-Je sais très bien que Zinnia a du en rajouter…Quelle note tu as eu au dernier devoir ?

-Troll…

-Dans ce cas-là, retrouve moi à six heures devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

-Merci Nath', je suis désolée de…

-Ne t'excuse pas, je suis toujours prêt à secourir une Vélane en détresse…

Cléo bafouille un autre remerciement et Nath' s'en retourne auprès de ses amis, dont font partie un petit roux que je connais en l'identité de Leonard Walter car il passe un certain temps fourré chez moi pendant les vacances, ainsi que le mémorable Michael Hending (cf. chapitre 7).

-Tu es marteau, Néfertiti.

-Ecoute, Zin', je suis prête à sacrifier beaucoup de temps pour m'améliorer en arithmancie et…

-Ce n'est pas du temps que tu risques de perdre, c'est ta raison.

-Zin', ton frère n'est pas non plus un Sinistros enragé…

-Si tu crois que c'est avec lui que tu vas oublier l'autre…

-Zin! Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Je ne cherche pas à séduire Nath' qui est le cadet le plus misérable de mes soucis ! Arrête de me dissuader de lui adresser la parole par crainte de devenir ma belle-sœur !

Elle a en, du culot. Je m'inquiète simplement pour elle car je suis intimement persuadée qu'elle trouve Nath' agréable à regarder. Elle n'est pas la seule mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre d'un briseur de cœur après avoir souffert d'une bête féroce peu recommandable.

Sirius se lève de la table des Gryffondor et s'apprête à quitter la Grande Salle lorsque je me lève d'un bond et cours à sa rencontre.

-Attends Sirius !

-Continue à m'appeler Black, tu veux ?

Il a une mine déplorable, les yeux encore plus sombres que d'habitude et les sourcils froncés. Il a l'air à la fois préoccupé et déterminé.

-Tu pourrais me fournir des informations, sur hier… ?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'expliquer. Considère mon geste comme un moment d'égarement, rien de plus.

-Alors pour toi ça ne signifie rien ? Je m'en doutais, remarque, vu la manière dont tu me dédaignes…

-Je ne te dédaigne pas. Tu es même une des seules personnes que je ne dédaigne pas.

-Quelle lucidité ! En tout cas, il était évident que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

Je considère un instant la réplique qu'il vient de prononcer et une idée jaillit dans mon esprit tel le pus d'un bulbe de mandragore adolescent (bon appétit).

-Tu…Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…C'est possible.

- Alors explique moi quelle raison peut être assez impérieuse pour que tu refuses d'assumer tes gestes et de sortir avec moi ?!

-Tu es à Serpentard.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Sa réponse a été si spontanée qu'il semble l'avoir préparée et répétée pendant des heures avant de me la cracher au visage.

-C'est suffisant pour renoncer à un infime bout de bonheur ?

-Arrête ton mélodrame, Sullivan. Ça ne m'impressionne pas. Et pour moi, c'est une raison suffisante. Evite de m'adresser la parole, s'il te plait.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il veut rompre tout contact avec moi. Un vide s'installe en moi, celui de ne pas saisir ce que le fait que je sois à Serpentard a de si terrible pour lui, tellement terrible qu'il est capable de choisir la solitude à l'amour. Mais moi, il ne me reste qu'une option, un seul choix possible au menu de ma peine : la désillusion.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

La porte de la bibliothèque devant laquelle j'attends Nathaniel s'ouvre toutes les dix secondes. J'ai déjà croisé Rogue, Evans, Malefoy et son éternelle Narcissa Black mais je préfèrerais me trouver face à face avec Voldemort plutôt qu'avec le garçon qui vient de sortir de la pièce.

Remus. Il me lance un regard soupçonneux, comme s'il avait peur que je fasse apparaître trois pleines lunes à la fois là, juste devant nous, dans ce couloir lumineux. Puis, abandonnant son attitude soupçonneuse, il esquisse un sourire en ma direction, mais la gêne reste empreinte sur son beau visage fatigué. Je me doute bien que ce sourire ne veut rien dire, je ne suis pas du tout du genre à me fabriquer des illusions toutes faites, des fantasmes qui ne font que transformer la réalité en un cauchemar terrible à la longue. Mais j'aurais néanmoins bien aimé qu'il m'adresse ce sourire avec une petite touche d'émotion, destinée à me faire ressentir autre chose que de l'appréhension vis-à-vis de la Serpentarde que je suis, en possession d'un lourd secret sur son compte qu'il pense que je suis susceptible de révéler à la première altercation.

Je suis l'opposée de Zinnia en matière de sentiments, bien que je ne critique absolument pas sa façon de se conduire dans l'euphorie rare d'un instant tant attendu ou, cas malheureusement plus fréquent, dans l'affliction causée par le tempérament passablement incompréhensible de son Sirius adoré.

Je sais me contenir dans ces moments-là, même s'il m'arrive de craquer. Je n'aime pas particulièrement discourir sur des sujets aussi délicats, même avec ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas exprimer mon admiration pour un garçon, même quand il s'agit de Remus.

C'est pour ces raisons que je me reprends lorsque arrive Nathaniel, et que les yeux noisette si doux de Remus se dissipent en un instant dans mes pensées troublées.

Le frère de Zinnia marche avec sûreté dans le couloir, il porte une cravate à l'effigie de Serpentard par-dessus un pull gris qui lui va à merveille. Les flammes des bougies accrochées aux murs se reflètent sur les boucles noires de jais de ses cheveux aussi épais que ceux de Zin'. Son attitude a quelque chose d'un peu ridicule car sa confiance en lui semble inébranlable.

-Ah Cléo, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je suis arrivée en avance.

-On ne devrait pas rester là à moisir dans ce couloir. Par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais…Un troupeau de centaures qui auraient décidé de nous faire un petit spectacle à la Pampelune…

Malgré l'apparente stupidité de ses propos, je me mets à rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il me propose de m'installer avec lui à une table près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Le ciel est limpide aujourd'hui comme il ne peut l'être qu'en hiver, lorsque le soleil éblouissant offre un contraste très agréable avec la fraîcheur presque piquante de l'air.

-Tu pourras profiter du paysage si tu en as marre de mes explications…

Je souris : il s'adapte à mon niveau, c'est plaisant de se sentir aidée de cette manière.

-Alors, on commence par quoi ?

-Euh... J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par la toute première leçon de l'année…

-Attends voir…Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne comprends rien à ce que vous faites ?

-Six ans.

-Je crois qu'on va emménager ici.

Zinnia a un peu exagéré la férocité de son frère. Pour l'instant, il est assez drôle et patient. Même sa dernière remarque n'était pas amère.

Nous nous mettons au travail. Il tente de m'expliquer plusieurs théories de bases de l'arithmancie, auxquelles j'avoue n'avoir toujours pas compris grand-chose. Mais le temps passe agréablement, car Nath' ponctue ses explications si brumeuses pour moi de blagues et de petites phrases désobligeantes destinées à détendre l'atmosphère plus qu'à me vexer.

-Dis-moi, ma chère Cléo, tu as emprunté sa logique au calamar géant ou quoi ?

-Tu as pris ta bougie ou il faut que j'en emprunte une à Pince, parce que j'ai la légère impression qu'on va passer la nuit ici ?

La nuit est tombée sur le parc. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce que me raconte Nathaniel. Je le regarde d'un œil inexpressif. Il n'a pas l'air fatigué, bien qu'il vienne de passer près de trois heures entières à m'expliquer des formules compliquées : ses yeux brillent du même éclat vif que d'habitude, et il continue à sourire au fil de son discours, mais aucune lassitude ne vient troubler ce sourire qui lui confère un charme assez particulier.

-Cléo, je vois que tu t'endors. Je te propose de continuer après-demain, parce que demain j'ai entraînement de Quidditch.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Le match approche à pas de géant…

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne dors plus la nuit à force de repasser dans ma tête toutes les feintes et les plongeons possibles et imagineables.

Nous sortons de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre notre salle commune. Arrivés dans l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs, je le remercie de tout cœur pour son aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur est une peste que je dois te laisser tomber. Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

Et sur un clin d'œil malicieux, il grimpe l'escalier à toute vitesse et disparaît.


	15. Chapter 15

chères revieweuses, voici enfin le 15ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Si je ne m'abuse, il est plus long que les autres

n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à me faire part de vos remarques!

j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop traumatisée par le rêve de zinnia, j'avoue que j'étais inspirée par certaines de mes lectures:p

sur ce, ENJOY et bisoux!

et evidemment merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité !

**Chapitre 15 : concours de circonstances.**

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

J'ai passé toute la journée à ressasser sans arrêt les paroles échangées avec Zinnia ce matin. Lui déclarer que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle m'a demandé plus d'effort que lui dire que je croyais l'aimer. Mais elle est à Serpentard.

Je sors de ma poche une lettre que ma chère mère m'a envoyée la semaine dernière.

« Fils indigne,

J'ai été mise au courant par ton frère des vils larcins indignes de ton rang que tu commets à Poudlard. Sache que même si tu ne fais plus partie de notre illustre famille, il serait bon pour ta sécurité personnelle que tu arrêtes de fréquenter d'immondes Sang de Bourbe et autres ignobles créatures, auquel cas ta cousine Bellatrix se fera un plaisir de te remettre dans le droit chemin ou de t'envoyer dans la tombe.

Traître à ton sang !

Mme Black, sang-pur. »

Je la froisse dans mes mains crispées et cette lettre me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai bien fait de ne pas sortir avec Zinnia. Tout ce qui vient de Serpentard ne peut m'être que néfaste.

Je suis au lit depuis une heure déjà et les autres semblent dormir à poings fermés. Mais je n'arrive pas à chasser de mon esprit les bribes de souvenirs anciens et le visage de Zinnia qui l'encombrent.

Je suis en train d'accrocher à mon mur une banderole étincelante de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Sur mon lit, attend patiemment le calendrier moldu que Peter m'a acheté cet été et dans lequel chaque mois de l'année correspond à une photographie d'une fille en bikini. J'ai fini par m'habituer au fait qu'elles ne bougent pas et je ne me lasse pas d'admirer le calendrier, et tout particulièrement la fille qui figure à la page « mois d'avril ». Elle est vraiment superbe, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés.

De l'autre côté de la cloison murale, j'entends Regulus murmurer je ne sais quel sort maléfique à voix basse, en guise d'entraînement. Je me demande bien ce que je fiche dans cette famille de cinglés.

Des pas vifs se font entendre dans l'escalier.

-Sirius !!!

Ma mère. Elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre dans un grand fracas et pousse un hurlement de fureur en m'apercevant. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle serre les poings dans une attitude féroce.

-Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, de profanateur ! Comment oses-tu coller ça sur le mur de notre maison ? Cet ignoble insigne de tolérance !

-Fous moi la paix, je fais ce que je veux !

-Ah tu crois ça, sale traître ?

- Tu n'y peux rien, si je suis à Gryffondor. Et fier l'être !

Son regard se pose sur le calendrier et elle éructe :

-Luxure ! Immondice ! Perversion ! Mon fils est fou !

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de filles en maillot de bain ? Ca choque tant que ça ta pudeur de vieille mégère autoritaire ?

-Je ne tolérerai pas de telles insultes ni de telles monstruosités !

-Puisque ce calendrier te met dans un état aussi atroce, tu m'expliques comment moi et l'autre imbécile –je désigne la chambre de Regulus d'un signe de tête- on est apparus ? Tu as prononcé un sort avec Papa et on est tombés du ciel ?!

-Je vais t'apprendre à proférer de telles horreurs, espèce d'infâme créature indigne de son sang !

-Tu ne m'apprendras rien du tout, je suis libre, tu m'entends, libre ! Personne n'a le droit de me dicter ce que je dois être ! Je préfère passer le restant de mes jours à Azkaban plutôt que de t'obéir !

Dans une fureur indescriptible, elle sort sa baguette de sa poche, la pointe vers moi et hurle :

-Doloris !

La douleur est insurmontable, elle s'insinue dans chaque infime partie de mon corps. Je vais mourir, je le sais. Je suis parcouru de spasmes d'agonie.

-Mère ! Arrête !

-Quoi ? Tu veux sauver ce traître ?!

Regulus se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ma mère baisse sa baguette et je me sens revivre.

Je descends rapidement les marches de l'escalier qui mène au rez-de-chaussée, attrape ma veste accrochée à l'affreux porte manteau en forme de lézard qui trône dans l'entrée, et passe devant Regulus, qui me crache dessus avec un air de dégoût et de haine empreint sur le visage. Ma mère pousse des hurlements et lance des injures, du premier étage où elle se trouve encore. J'ouvre la porte de la maison et sort sur la place du square Grimmaud.

J'arrive chez James, à Notting Hill. Les Potter habitent une de ces maisons aux couleurs acidulées qui bordent les trottoirs du quartier ; la leur est vert anis. Je frappe à leur porte et James m'accueille, non sans s'esclaffer qu'il m'a à peine reconnu, avec mes cheveux emmêlés et les larmes de colère qui gonflent mes yeux.

-Sirius ? demande James.

-Oui ?

-Tu dors ?

-Tu vois bien que non !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien…Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, c'est tout.

-C'est Sullivan ?

-Laisse tomber, je te dis…

-D'accord, mais si tu as envie de discuter, n'hésite pas, je pense trop à Lili pour dormir. Il n'y a pas que Remus qui soit de bon conseil, tu sais.

Je parviens à esquisser un sourire mais ma gorge est nouée lorsque je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et que je me replonge dans mes amers souvenirs.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

La cour est déserte et la neige tombe à gros flocons. Néfértiti et moi sommes les seules à être dehors : les autres sont probablement en train de se pelotonner devant un bon feu bien chaud mais peu m'importe pour l'instant. Le froid transperçant de l'air n'est rien comparé à la torture que me fait subir Sirius.

-Zin', quand est-ce que tu vas te résoudre à l'oublier ?

-Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi mais qu'il n'osera jamais l'admettre. Et je n'accepte pas son excuse.

-Je comprends, mais tu ne pas changer sa décision.

-Oh que si ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit « Ne rabaisse jamais ta baguette tant qu'elle n'a pas terminé son œuvre ».

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que je dois persévérer avec Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi ! S'il se fichait de moi comme de son elfe de maison, je baisserais les bras ! Mais il m'aime bien un tout petit peu quand même…

-C'est toi qui décides. Je peux simplement te promettre d'essayer de t'aider du mieux que je peux, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, crois-moi. Et toi, avec Lupin ?

-Oh lui…

-Tu y penses encore ?

-Un peu...

-Personne d'autre en vue ?

-Malheureusement non…Je lui trouve un charme assez troublant…

-Tu n'es pas la seule, rassure-toi. Bon, changeons de sujet. Comment se sont passés tes cours particuliers avec mon adorable frère ?

-Oh, très bien ! Nath' est très pédagogue ! Et pas si tortionnaire que ça !

-Il ne t'a même pas proposé de goûter à ses merveilleuses friandises maison ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avec moi, il ne se prive pas ! Ce sont des espèces de macarons imbibés de je ne sais quelle potion qui te font pousser une barbe immense ou te font bouillir de l'intérieur, si bien que tu ressembles à une citrouille cramoisie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est qu'il en a, de l'imagination, mon frère !

Elle sourit, l'air de dire « Zinnia, tu en fais des tonnes, c'est pas croyable » mais c'est fait avec une telle indulgence que je ne réplique rien.

La sonnerie retentit et nous entrons en cours à la suite de M. Willes, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de son état et petit homme rondelet sujet à de nombreuses plaisanteries de notre part car il a des manières pour le moins…féminines.

-Veuilles ouvrir vos livres à la page 45. Le sujet de l'étude que vous aurez à me rendre après les vacances sera les vampires et je tiens donc à introduire un peu ce thème aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, les vampires sont des créatures très rares dans nos contrées anglo-saxonnes mais elles sont très nombreuses dans les Carpates et en Transylvanie, où elles règnent même sur certains territoires. Les vampires possèdent de longues dents acérées et…

Une heure plus tard, le cours se termine et je sors de la classe en compagnie de Néfertiti.

-Pas mal, ce cours ?

-C'était plutôt intéressant même si, comme d'habitude, il nous laisse le plus gros du travail à faire. « Etudier les remèdes expérimentés contre l'apparition des symptômes vampiriques au cours des siècles » !

-Je crains que nos vacances soient un peu surchargées…

Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. La pénombre emplit la pièce où je me trouve et qu'envahissent des parfums étranges, des odeurs de roses fanées et d'épices inconnues mais aussi une effluve de sang peu agréable. La personne qui se trouve dans ce qui semble être un bureau- puisque je suis appuyée sur un meuble de travail en acajou- s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et le serre fort. C'est une main d'homme qui me touche. L'inconnu sent le sang et je suis comme envoûtée par cette odeur morbide. Il caresse mon visage de sa main libre et un désir presque violent m'envahit. Je l'embrasse, il m'embrasse : nos baisers sont passionnés, la tête me tourne.

Tout à coup, toute cette passion incompréhensible me fait peur et je tente de me défaire des enlacements de l'homme. Il me retient comme prisonnière dans ses bras. L'angoisse se dissipe et je presse à nouveau mes lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Il me mord la bouche d'une façon sensuelle.

Un rayon de lune traverse la pièce : Sirius. Il me regarde dans les yeux et, voyant que ses lèvres sont tachées de sang, je comprends que les miennes sont coupées. Ma satisfaction est délicieuse. Je voudrais que nos ébats durent pour l'éternité. Je ne fais pas si bien dire. Je lui murmure un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille et il se penche vers mon cou. Il commence par l'embrasser puis je sens ses dents se planter dans ma chair. Je crie mais succombe à l'extase de cet instant. Je sens mon sang dégouliner sur mon cou, entre mes seins, sur ses lèvres. La douleur devient tout à coup insurmontable, aigue et un effroi terrible m'envahit : je hurle, je me débats mais je ne peux me défaire de son emprise.

J'appelle Cléo à l'aide, je vais même jusqu'à crier le prénom de mon frère. Personne ne semble m'entendre, seul l'écho de ma voix sur la poussière qui recouvre les meubles me répond. J'essaie de me libérer de plus belle, mes hurlements ne servent à rien : ma voix s'éteint et je m'abandonne à Sirius, qui continue de lécher le sang qui ruisselle à travers mes cheveux.

-Zinnia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Non, ne me mords pas…Non, je t'aime Sirius…Ne fais pas ça…Non ! Laisse moi ! Ne me touche plus ! Non !

-Zin' ?!

L'étreinte maléfique de Sirius se desserre et je reprends peu à peu mes esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zin' ?

-Rien du tout…Un mauvais rêve…

J'essaye de me rendormir mais le cœur n'y est plus. Des images furtives de mon rêve me hantent l'esprit : je sais bien que cela ne signifie rien mais je me sens mal à l'aise, notamment parce que j'ai encore parlé tout haut et, cette fois-ci, le doute n'est pas permis quant au mâle qui me ronge.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

La Grande Salle grouille de monde : à notre table, tout le monde porte une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et certains sont un peu plus extravagants, comme moi par exemple : j'ai décidé de m'habiller en rouge et or et j'ai attaché dans mes cheveux un drapeau orné d'un lion majestueux. Le ridicule ne tue pas lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ses amis.

Les Serpentard, quant à eux, arborent leurs ignobles couleurs vert et argent, qui me rappellent tant l'atmosphère lugubre de la maison de mes parents. Zinnia a mis une jupe vert émeraude et une chemise grise. Elle est magnifique.

Elle m'aperçoit, me regarde d'un air quasi horrifié et porte une main à son cou dans un geste empreint d'inquiétude et de précipitation. Elle passe ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis semble soupirer. Je ne pensais pas être terrifiant mais il faut croire que ma lucidité est légèrement ébranlée.

-Patmol, j'y vais. On doit être dans les vestiaires un quart d'heure avant le match.

-Bonne chance, Cornedrue. Celui qui hurlera « Vive Potter » le plus fort, ce sera moi.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et quitte la pièce, sous les regards ébahis de ses groupies. Les jours de matchs, il obtient presque mon lot quotidien de sourires ébahis et de ricanements mièvres.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Sirius est habillé en rouge et or, et Malefoy ne se prive pas de remarquer qu' « il fait encore plus mal aux yeux qu'une explosion de feux-follets ». Je dois avouer qu'il a déjà été plus à son avantage mais peu m'importe. Lorsque mon regard croise le sien, mon cou commence à me brûler étrangement et l'horreur de mon rêve ressurgit. Je vérifie donc que ma peau n'est pas macabrement perforée et que mes lèvres sont intactes.

Le match va commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes et tout le monde commence à quitter la Grande Salle. Cléo me fait signe de la suivre à la suite de Rosier et York, celui-ci étant un imbécile notoire néanmoins très agréable à regarder.

Dans la masse que forment tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis pour assister à l'évènement qu'est la confrontation Gryffondor-Serpentard, je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un s'avère malheureusement être Sirius. Je marmonne un « excuse moi » et fais mine de rester indifférente à sa promiscuité. Je lui lance pourtant un coup d'œil et, à peine ai-je aperçu son beau visage sombre et son air de parfait dédain, que j'ai l'impression que ses dents s'aiguisent dangereusement et que ses lèvres prennent une teinte rouge sang. Je détourne les yeux mais je sens que mon rêve n'a pas fini de hanter ma journée.

Je m'installe entre Néfertiti et Lucy sur les gradins réservés aux Serpentard, en remarquant toutefois l'absence de Barbara. Ce n'est pas tant sa personne que je n'aperçois pas que le silence insolite qui règne du côté de Lucy qui me permet de réaliser que la glousseuse numéro 1 s'est volatilisée.

Regulus s'approche de moi et me demande :

-Excuse moi Zinnia, mais tu ne saurais pas où est ta sœur ? Nous devions nous rejoindre et elle avait quelque chose d'important à me rendre…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une fiole de lait de licorne. Je lui ai prêté pour un cours mais j'en ai besoin pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est moi qui l'ai. Ou plutôt c'est moi qui l'ai laissé dans mon dortoir.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Elle me l'a donnée il y a deux jours et m'a dit de te la rendre. Il se trouve que j'ai oublié…

Il a une moue irritée et semble quelque peu désemparé.

-Le match commence dans combien de temps ?

-Dix minutes, me répond-t-il.

-Attends moi là, je reviens.

Il m'obéit et s'assied à ma place, alors que je me lève et dérange toute la rangée d'élèves déjà installés.

Je cours jusqu'au château, et entre dans notre salle commune. Calliope est assise devant le feu. Elle me tourne le dos et bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, ses reniflements répétés m'indiquent qu'elle est en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Calliope ?

-Regarde.

Elle se retourne et j'éclate de rire : elle a visiblement essayé un sortilège de maquillage qui a tourné au massacre. Ses yeux sont entièrement noircis, ses pommettes arborent une couleur rose peu naturelle, qui ne va pas à ravir avec la teinte citrouille de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te maquiller avec un sort, par le slip de Barbaduk le Troll ?!

-C'était pour…

-Pour…le match ?

-Non, pour…

-Pour ?!

-Pour Regulus…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il te trouve très bien comme tu es ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai cru que…

-Calliope, range tes mouchoirs et va le rejoindre au stade. Il t'attend.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il me l'a dit.

-Ah…

Elle se lève, essuie ses larmes séchées et remplies de mascara dilué, et m'adresse un sourire timide :

-Merci Zin'. A propos, ça avance avec… ?

-Aussi vite qu'un sombral cul de jatte. Allez, vas y !

Elle court vers la porte, gaie comme un pinson.

Je monte en vitesse dans le dortoir, déniche la petite fiole si précieuse de Regulus au fond de mon sac de cours et redescends l'escalier en deux enjambées. Alors que je me rue dans le couloir qui mène à la sortie du château, je tombe nez à nez avec deux personnes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé croiser ensemble et qui plus est, seules et sans surveillance, dans n'importe quel recoin de Poudlard, fut-il le lieu de réunion des glousseuses de l'école ou l'antre obscure des excommuniés du monde social de la magie.


	16. Chapter 16

je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de vous délivrer de l'insoutenable suspense

voici donc le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

je tiens à remercier toutes celles (enfin apparement il y aurait aussi un garçon:p) qui ont répondu à mon pitit sondage, et j'espère répondre à vos attentes du mieux que je peux!

je vous promet d'écrire vite la suite bien que le travail me submerge un peu en ce moment!

sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques (la routine!) et bonne lecture!

ENJOY!

ps: merci merci merci et merci encore mille fois à mes revieweuses qui me donnent envie de faire mieux à chaque fois!

**Chapitre 16 : les intrusions dangereuses.**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Barbara, le regard vif (pour une fois) mais un peu désespéré, se tient face à Severus qui affiche un rictus de dégoût si habituel qu'il en devient presque une partie intégrante de sa personnalité.

Elle parle avec véhémence, lui touche le bras comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien réel. Il semble lui répliquer d'un ton froid, étant donné la manière dont il la dévisage.

-Severus ! S'il te plait ! Je suis sûre que tu refuses par bonne conscience !

-Tu écoutes ce que je te raconte ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je t'aime trop pour croire ce que tu dis !

-Sois raisonnable, par la barbe d'Egnodus le Grand !

-Mais Severus…

Elle fond en larmes et se jette dans ses bras. Il reste un instant sans rien faire, désemparé. Dieu ce que ce type est gland comme un troll des cavernes !

Il l'entoure de ses bras. Apercevrais-je une pointe de délicatesse derrière sa carapace d'insensible associable (étant donné qu'il n'est malheureusement pas le seul à faire partie de la catégorie des mâles associables de Poudlard…) ?

Elle renifle bruyamment, il sort un mouchoir de tissu noir de sa poche. Que de fantaisie, on se croirait à l'enterrement d'un vieux mage vénéré que sa famille regrette car il était sa seule fierté.

-Merci, dit-t-elle.

-De rien…

-Tu sais, je suis sincère, je t'aime vraiment…

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

Elle relève sa tête malencontreusement égarée contre la poitrine de Severus et rapproche ses lèvres des siennes. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va se laisser faire.

J'entends au dehors du château le sifflet qui annonce le début du match retentir. Je décide de passer en vitesse devant eux et de faire comme si je venais d'apparaître et n'avait pas remarqué la scène touchante qui vient de se dérouler devant mes yeux hilares.

Seulement, au moment où je fais mine de ne pas les apercevoir alors que je parcours le couloir en courant, Barbara décide qu'il est grand temps qu'elle mette en pratique ses projets si confidentiels et elle embrasse Severus, qui ne tente pas de la repousser. Face au ridicule achevé de la scène, je pouffe de rire (et j'ai bien dit « pouffe » !). Une petite voix dans ma tête me fait remarquer que le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Sirius n'avait sûrement rien à envier à celui dont je viens d'être le témoin mais mon humilité n'est pas le sujet qui me préoccupe le plus, ces temps-ci.

Severus s'aperçoit de ma présence et semble remarquer mon air moqueur. Une lueur de colère et de désarroi passe dans ses yeux noirs, dont le noir est d'ailleurs beaucoup moins brillant que celui des yeux de Sirius (de telles remarques sont fort inappropriées à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle je me trouve).

-Zinnia, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout, Severus ! Je vous laisse faire vos petites cochonneries et je vais voir le match !

Il m'a suivi dans le couloir et nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la porte du château. Il halète et bafouille presque. Charmante vision.

-Je n'allais rien faire avec elle !

-Etrange, étrange, tu avais pourtant l'air de l'apprécier, il y a à peine deux minutes…

-Elle m'a pris de court !

-Arrête de te justifier, je m'en contrefiche de vos histoires de galoches magiques ! Il en faut beaucoup plus à ma pudeur pour être choquée !

(L'image de Regulus et de Calliope traverse, furtive, mon esprit.)

J'ouvre la porte du château et me remet à courir, en direction du stade.

-Zinnia, attends ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Zinnia !

Mais l'écho de sa voix emplie de désespoir est déjà recouvert par le bruit de mes pas sur les graviers du sentier qui mène au terrain de Quidditch.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

J'entre dans les vestiaires, complètement dépité. James, assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains, semble plus déprimé que tous les Gryffondor réunis. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et il me murmure, avec une discrétion que j'admire dans un moment de pareille douleur :

-Tu as fait bien de ne pas sortir avec cette garce. Je ne t'aurais jamais accepté comme ami avec une Serpentarde au bras.

-Vous avez très bien joué, mais l'arbitrage était nettement en leur faveur…

-On se demande bien pourquoi…

-Mais Cornedrue, tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Il faut leur laisser une chance, les pauvres ! Tu as vu leur potentiel de réussite ? Servilus et mon frère ! Qu'est-ce qui tu veux qu'ils deviennent avec ça ?

Il sourit et ma fierté d'hippogriffe en est toute vernie.

Néanmoins, j'ai oublié de mentionner une personne dont le potentiel est moins lamentable que celui de Rogue et de Regulus…Mais je me dois de laisser ce potentiel là où il est, c'est-à-dire loin de moi et dans une marée de vainqueurs habillés de vert et d'argent…

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-ON A GAGNE !

-Merci, Nath', mais j'avais remarqué.

-Zin', tu n'es qu'une infâme rabat-joie.

-Viens, Néfertiti, on s'en va.

Cléo me suit hors de notre salle commune envahie par une foule légèrement bruyante. En montant l'escalier qui mène au dortoir, nous tombons nez à nez avec Severus. Repensant à la scène du couloir, je réprime un ricanement et il continue son chemin, en me lançant préalablement un regard noir.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il a de si drôle ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer les Sirius sous prétexte que …

-Aucun rapport, mais laisse-moi te préciser que c'est Potter qui maltraite le plus Severus.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, pas plus tard qu'hier, Black s'est fait collé parce qu'il avait suspendu Rogue au plafond des toilettes du premier étage…

-Revenons à nos potirons. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis allée chercher la fiole de lait de licorne pour Regulus…

Je lui raconte dans les moindres détails la scène d'amour à laquelle j'ai assisté plus tôt dans la journée.

Néfertiti n'en croit pas ses oreilles :

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Mugly amoureuse folle de Rogue ?! Mais Zin', c'est comme si tu m'annonçais ton mariage avec un gnome de jardin à trois têtes !

-Je vais tout répéter à Severus…dis-je d'un ton malicieux.

-Bon, je retire cette comparaison odieuse. Au moins, tu peux être rassurée : c'est d'elle dont il est amoureux.

-Bénis soient les abominables tuniques à froufrous de Barbara, qui ont réussi à dompter le cœur de Severus et son dangereux penchant envers ma personne !

Nous éclatons de rire et continuons à établir nos pronostics sur la future vie de couples des deux énergumènes, pendant une bonne demi-heure : mariés trois enfants aux cheveux gras et au sens de l'humour réduit, ou bien en fugue et Barbara enceinte d'un futur génie des potions quotidiennement en proie à une crise de gloussements incontrôlable.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

A peine remis de mon « incroyable » performance lors du match, Remus me demande un service : aller à la bibliothèque lui chercher je ne sais quel bouquin. Rien que le fait de prononcer le mot « bibliothèque » me demande un effort phénoménal. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il pouvait quand même se débrouiller tout seul pour se procurer le livre, il a gémi qu'il se sentait mal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours qu'il doit jouer son martyr ! Comme si un match de Quidditch raté n'était pas aussi fatigant qu'une transformation un peu plus éprouvante que d'habitude !

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la bibliothèque, à cette heure-ci. Les Serpentard sont en train de savourer leur gloire ; les Pouffsouffle et les Serdaigle n'ont pas non plus l'air enthousiastes.

-Ca va, Clinsen ?

-Ça irait mieux si tu te taisais, Potter. Tu es plus insupportable que Peeves.

Quelle garce, celle-là. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole…

Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé trop tôt : Servilus s'approche de Joy Clinsen et lui demande, faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de ma présence :

-Tu ne sais pas où est Pince ?

-Euh…Je crois qu'elle est dans la Réserve. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, j'ai trouvé un ouvrage très intéressant et je veux l'emprunter…

-C'est lequel ?

-« Potions et Passions », par Donius Filtrus.

-Jamais entendu parler. Ah, voilà Pince qui arrive…

« Potions et Passions » ? Qu'est-ce que vient faire le mot « passion » dans le vocabulaire de Rogue ? Il ne peut PAS s'être trouvé une copine. Je suis prêt à parier ma collection entière de cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il a un faible pour Clinsen. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Sirius. Peut-être que si j'arrive à le focaliser sur les histoires de cœur de Rogue, il oubliera Sullivan…Etant donné qu'il serait indigne de sa part d'accepter finalement de sortir avec elle. Au moins, Lili est à Gryffondor.

Je parcours les rayons en vitesse, trouve le livre de Lunard et déguerpis sans demander mon reste.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Néfertiti et moi finissons de boucler nos valises et souhaitons de bonnes vacances à nos chères camarades de dortoir, ce qui se révèle être une performance physique incroyable, puisque nous devons à la fois afficher un grand sourire mais aussi réprimer quelques fous rires envahissants.

Barbara n'a pas l'air particulièrement en forme depuis hier. Elle a passé une heure à renifler bruyamment pendant la soirée et bien que j'aie une forte envie machiavélique de lui demander si son « Severuchounet » est la cause de ses maux, je m'en abstiens.

Nous sortons du château et nous retrouvons dans la cour, où sont rassemblés tous les élèves qui quittent Poudlard pour les vacances. Sirius, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow forment un cercle assez remarquable parmi la petite foule massée là.

Leurs rires résonnent contre les arcades qui encerclent la cour et bon nombre de filles leur lancent des regards aguicheurs. Sauf peut-être à Pettigrow. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un petit rondouillet insignifiant pouvait fabriquer avec la bande de bellâtres la plus populaire de l'école. (Le terme « bellâtre » ne s'approprie pas très bien à Sirius, il est trop réductif.)

Quand on parle du loup-garou…Sirius (et non pas Lupin) se retourne dans ma direction et remet en place une mèche rebelle qui tombe sur son front. Il a une moue étrange, qui s'accompagne d'un pincement de lèvres digne de Mc Gonagall, bien qu'il ne semble exprimer aucun effarouchement. Son regard quitte le mien et il se remet à rire avec ses copains. Je sens que les vacances vont être longues.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

-Alors, Patmol, prêt à retrouver ton home sweet home ?

-Si tu savais à quel point je remercie tes parents de m'héberger comme leur propre fils…

-Je suis sûr que les tiens en feraient autant si j'étais perdu dans Londres, sans toit ni argent…Sans vif d'or…

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ma très chère maman serait ravie de t'offrir un trou à rat pour dormir et une soupe empoisonnée au dîner…

Je considère cette réplique et me met à rire. Sirius est drôle, finalement, même si son humour un peu acide en a fait fuir plus d'une.

-Lili me manque déjà…

-Cornedrue, on vient de partir…

-Je suis sûr que Sullivan te manques aussi, sale cabot hypocrite…

-Tu voudrais pas parler d'autre chose ?

-Tout ça pour ne pas avouer qu'elle te manque…

-Si c'est pour subir un interrogatoire…Oui, elle me manque et je me demande bien comment je vais m'en sortir…

-Allez, Patmol, on est en vacances, pas besoin de faire cette tête de Sinistros dépressif ! Aux oubliettes les Lili et les Sullivan !

-Elle s'appelle Zinnia…

-On est en vacances ! J'ai décidé de lui répondre comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa remarque.

-Oui, en vacances...


	17. Chapter 17

voici le nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est dédicacé à tous les fans des Beatles qui le liront (Happiness is warm gun)

donc ce chapitre, tout comme le précédent d'ailleurs, n'est pas le dernier de la fic' mais le dernier écrit;)

je peux vous assurer que sa suite est belle et bien prévue, voire même écrite pour un petit bout (mais j'adore avoir de l'avance, il restera donc bien au chaud sur mon disque dur niark niark!)!

je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre 16, qui me rendent toute euphorique pendant quelques instants donc MERCI

il est vrai que ce chapitre est loin d'être palpitant, c'est plus une petite pause dans l'intrigue qu'autre chose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

sur ce, bonnes vacances à celles qui ont déjà la chance d'y être et bonne St Valentin( un chapitre sera sans doute consacré à cette petite fête bien douloureuse pour nos héroines désespérées:p

-- un petit coup de Desperates Housewives ne fait jamais de mal)

ENJOY et BISOUX à toutes!

**Chapitre 17: happiness is a warm fire.**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Zinnia…Si tu te levais…

-Maman, je d-o-r-s !

-Si tu dormais, tu ne me répondrais pas, tête de Troll ! Ta sœur est impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils me compliquent la vie, ceux-là ?

Je sors de mon nid douillet, enfile des chaussons qui feraient fuir n'importe quel être de sexe masculin (ne pas penser à Sirius, ne pas penser à Sirius) étant donné qu'ils sont surmontés d'une corne de licorne en éponge rose et descend l'escalier qui mène à la cuisine.

-Ah, Zin', on t'attendait pour commencer ! s'écrie Calliope.

-Ma pauvre morue Noël, si Regulus te voyait…

-Ça t'arrive de la mettre en veilleuse, Nath' ?

-Jamais.

Je ronchonne contre lui et il a un sourire satisfait. Je me demande bien pourquoi. J'entre dans le salon : le sapin est illuminé de petites lanternes et entouré de cadeaux. Calliope me rejoint, suivi de ma mère, de Nath' et de mon père. Nous commençons à chercher ce qui nous revient de droit. Cléo m'a envoyé un coffret de manucure magique absolument fabuleux, Calliope m'a offert un superbe pull vert sur lequel se dresse majestueusement un serpent en strass. Nath' a jugé bon de m'offrir un livre de recettes magiques de préparation de plats à base de morue, plats que je me promets de lui lancer à la figure à peine sortis du four (plus il seront brûlants, mieux ce sera). Mes parents m'ont fait cadeau d'une robe noire qui m'a l'air très seyante, d'un ensemble de livres sur les grands sorcières célèbres, et une boîte géante de Chocogrenouilles, sachant que ce sont mes confiseries préférées.

Toutes ces attentions me touchent énormément. Je me demande ce que reçoit Sirius pour Noël. Si je pouvais, je lui achèterai une bonne conscience ensorcelée. S'il en avait une, il serait là pour m'embrasser, encore et encore.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas à mes côtés et même l'odeur de la dinde farcie aux marrons et les rires de ma petite famille ne me permettent pas de l'oublier.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

James et Sirius m'attendent devant la porte de la maison des Potter, une jolie petite bâtisse vert anis accueillante. Mes parents me suivent.

-Bon trajet, Lunard ?

-Excellent, mais il fait un peu frisquet, quand même.

-Chochotte ! raille Sirius.

-Tu peux parler !

-C'est bon, les gars, vous allez pas commencer ! C'est Noël ! intervient James, en parfait médiateur qu'il est.

Nous nous serrons dans nos bras les uns les autres et entrons dans la maison, dont l'intérieur est décoré de petits angelots dorés qui volent ici et là. Mes parents nous suivent.

-Les anges, c'était une idée de ma mère…me signale James.

-Moi qui pensait que tu étais devenu romantique…

-Cornedrue ? Romantique ? Lunard, il a une réputation à respecter ! Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de l'être occasionnellement…s'esclaffe Sirius.

Face à l'expression offensée de James, nous éclatons de rire, Sirius et moi.

Mme Potter et son mari nous accueillent avec chaleur et nous passons à table. Peter et ses parents arrivent deux minutes après.

Une heure plus tard, l'estomac aussi gonflé que la tête de James lorsqu'il entre sur le stade de Quidditch, nous nous retirons et montons dans la chambre de ce dernier. La décoration de cette pièce est pour le moins représentative de son occupant : une banderole géante de Gryffondor sur un mur, des posters de joueurs de Quidditch sur un autre, une photo des Maraudeurs au complet sur un troisième mur. Il ne manque plus qu'une photo de Lili, ce que je lui fais d'ailleurs remarquer.

-Je n'en ai pas, sinon tu penses bien que je me serais empressé de l'accrocher !

-Je peux t'en procurer une, si tu y tiens, propose Peter.

-Merci Queudver, le seul hic, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère apprécie beaucoup…

-A qui le dis-tu, murmure Sirius.

Je lui lance un regard qui signifie clairement « on va devoir parler, Patmol », auquel il répond, toujours par le biais de ses grands yeux noirs, « il n'y a rien à dire de plus, tu sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis ». A moi de répliquer « il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, tête de mule ». Etrange dialogue visuel imperceptible pour Peter et James, en pleine conversation animée sur les grands évènements de Quidditch de l'année.

Nous avons passons une journée formidable, Sirius s'est montré plutôt enjoué, ce qui est bon signe. Mais la nuit a recouvert Londres d'un voile sombre et glacé et nous sommes tous au lit, dans la chambre de James encombrée de matelas.

J'ouvre un œil et je m'aperçois que le matelas de Sirius est vide. Le moment est venu de causer avec lui. Je sors de la pièce, à pas de loup (ironie du sort) afin de ne pas réveiller James et Peter qui dorment à poings fermés (comme à leur habitude). Je descends jusqu'à la cuisine, persuadé que Sirius s'y trouve. Mais aucune trace de Patmol n'est visible. Je fais le tour du rez-de-chaussée mais je ne le trouve pas. Je m'arrête un instant devant la porte d'entrée et remonte vers le premier étage. Mais à peine arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, je suis pris d'une intuition et redescends. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à face avec Sirius, la mine attristée et une cigarette à la bouche.

-Depuis quand tu utilises des moyens moldus pour te ruiner la santé ?

-Depuis que je suis en vacances chez James. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les saletés qu'on trouve à Londres.

-Je peux te demander en quel honneur tu passes la nuit dehors par un froid pareil, une clope au bec ?

-Non.

-Sirius, arrête, s'il te plait. Je sais bien que tu as envie de discuter.

-De quoi tu veux discuter ?

-Tu le sais… Pas besoin d'être un feu follet pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de beau gosse…

-Et selon toi, peluche maléfique, il se passe quoi dans ma tête ?

-Zinnia Sullivan. Voilà ce qui se passe.

Il soupire et laisse tomber sa cigarette (assez ridicule à mon avis) dans une plate bande de tulipes.

-Et selon toi, docteur Lupin, il existe des antidotes contre ce genre de poisons ?

-Selon moi, Siri, le seul antidote est la franchise.

-Développe.

-Tu l'aimes, arrête de refouler tes sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, des sentiments ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis peu fréquentable que je n'en ai pas…

-C'est qui ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je craquais pour une fille. Et ne change pas de sujet. Tu dois accepter les faits, Patmol.

-Je ne peux PAS.

-Me feras-tu le plaisir de m'expliquer pourquoi ?!

-Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire de ma famille…Je n'aime pas particulièrement replonger dans le passé…

Je viens de comprendre ce qui pousse Sirius à agir comme il le fait. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais me coucher Patmol. Tu viens ?

-Je te rejoins bientôt.

-D'accord. Dors bien.

Il hoche silencieusement la tête. Tête qu'il enfouit dans ses mains dès que je claque la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Mon indiscrétion remercie profondément le judas de la porte des Potter.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

-Merci pour ton cadeau Néfertiti ! Il était vraiment parfait !

-La chemise n'était pas mal non plus…

Zinnia me laisse entrer à sa suite chez elle et referme la porte. Cette maison est presque comme la mienne. Nous montons poser ma valise dans sa chambre. La décoration n'a pas beaucoup changé, depuis le mois d'août, lors de mon dernier séjour. Un joli mélange d'objets qu'elle reproche à Barbara et Lucy d'avoir en trop grande quantité (sa coiffeuse rose poudré) et d'autres pour le moins étonnants : deux photos de joueurs de Quidditch certes séduisants mais plus tous jeunes à l'heure qu'il est, un miroir magique qui donne des conseils de beauté parfois vexants, et entièrement recouvert d'émeraudes aux reflets sombres.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, Néfertiti, Nath' risquerait de se réveiller.

-Zin', je n'ai pas peur de lui, tu sais.

-Et bien tu devrais.

Sur ces propos fort enrichissants, nous nous rendons dans le salon, une pièce chaleureuse et confortable. Elle me demande si un thé chaud me ferait plaisir. Fidèle à ma culture, je ne peux refuser et elle quitte le salon pour la cuisine.

Dix minutes plus tard, bien que j'aie distinctement entendu la bouilloire siffler, elle n'est pas réapparue. Je m'extirpe du canapé moelleux et la rejoins. Elle est assise à la table de la cuisine, son regard semble perdu et elle sursaute lorsque je m'approche d'elle.

-Zin' ? Ca va ?

-Hein ? Que, quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien…

-Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air…pensive.

-Ah…Sûrement…

-C'est encore lui ?

Elle hoche tristement la tête.

-Zin' ! On est en vacances !

-Et alors ? Ne va pas me dire que tu ne penses absolument pas à Lupin…

-Justement, puisque tu en parles…Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, j'ai à peine pensé à lui depuis le début des vacances.

-Si tu savais la chance que tu as…Sirius est collé à mon esprit comme Miss Teigne à Rusard.

-Tu sais quoi, Zin' ? Tu vas l'oublier, ce Scroutt baveux !

-Tu proposes quoi comme moyen pour y parvenir ? Tu vas me laver le cerveau avec de l'arsenic ?

-Quelle morbidité Zin' ! On va simplement énumérer les innombrables défauts de Black et tu verras que tu t'en persuaderas plus vite que tu ne le crois !

-Tu commences, alors.

-D'accord. Alors premièrement, il a les chevilles plus épaisses que le tronc du Saule Cogneur.

-Vrai.

-A toi.

-Il peut être très désagréable.

-Exact. Il n'est pas si beau que ça, de près.

-Cléo, tu exagères, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

-Admettons. C'est un tortionnaire de basse catégorie.

-En effet. Il parait qu'il a des pieds à faire fuir un Troll.

-Même si je sors un jour avec lui, ce qui n'est qu'une hypothèse, je n'aurais qu'à éviter de regarder ses pieds !

-Zin' ! Il parait qu'il chante sous la douche.

Zinnia a une moue de dégoût et nous écroulons de rire.

-Néfertiti, tu as réussi à me répugner de Sirius alors que je ne pense qu'à lui depuis quatre jours !

-Alors, comme ça, t'as un faible pour Black ?

J'étais pas loin de la vérité, ma petite morue !

-Nath' ?!

Il se tient en effet dans l'encadrement de la porte, en caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffés. Une vision qui pourrait être très agréable (il échappe pour une obscure raison à la tête d'inferi qui caractérise la moindre personne venant de se lever) si Zinnia n'ouvrait pas des yeux effarés et semblait atterrée par la situation.

Nath sait. Mon abominable frère sait que je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black, Gryffondor. Ma vie est finie. Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je vais rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre et je me morfondrais sur mon sort jusqu'à ce que je meurs, éprouvée et le visage de Sirius encore gravé dans ma tête.

Voilà le discours tragique que me tient Zinnia depuis environ une heure. J'ai eu beau la rassurer, avancer tous les arguments positifs qui me venaient à l'esprit, rien n'y a fait.

Je décide alors de prendre des mesures d'urgence contre son désarroi grandissant : je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Nath'. Un grognement me répond.

-Ah, Cléo, c'est toi. Excuse moi, j'ai cru que c'était Zinnia.

-A ce propos, je voudrais te parler une seconde…

-Tu voudrais savoir s'il me serait possible de ne pas raconter à toute l'école que ma sœur en pince pour un Gryffondor arrogant et qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ?

-Et bien, oui.

-Je crois que ça va être faisable. Je ne suis pas cruel au point de détruire la réputation que j'ai réussi à lui forger au prix d'efforts surhumains.

-Merci, Nath', elle va être rassurée !

Je me dirige vers la porte d sa chambre, l'ouvre mais il m'interpelle :

-N'oublie pas, Cléo, ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse tranquille pendant les vacances que j'abandonne tes leçons particulières à la rentrée…

Il me fait un sourire complice et je claque la porte de sa chambre, emplie d'une légèreté suspecte.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

Ma valise est bouclée. Sirius finit d'entasser dans la sienne quelques caleçons et quelques paires de chaussettes élimées.

-Hâte d'y retourner, Patmol ? Moi, je meurs d'envie de rejouer au Quidditch. Londres, c'est sympa mais pour monter sur un balai, ce n'est particulièrement pratique…

-Oh, moi, tu sais, je suis très bien chez toi mais j'avoue que Poudlard me manque !

-Je suis impatient de revoir Lili ! Je parie qu'elle est encore plus belle qu'avant les vacances ! Je parie la coupe de Quidditch de l'année dernière que Sullivan te manque !

Il détourne la tête et murmure :

-Peut-être…

Son enthousiasme fait peur à voir. Mais peu m'importe, Poudlard nous revoilà !


	18. Chapter 18

voilà le nouveau chapitre! je suis désolée qu'il soit aussi court mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, c'est juré!

une amie qui l'a lu m'a dit que j'étais d'une perversion à toute épreuve ou un truc dans ce goût-là, je dois donc avouer que ce chapitre est le début d'un épisode assez malheureux pour Zin'

je vais sûrement prendre un bout de temps à publier le prochain chapitre car entre le boulot et les départs de vacances...mais je vous jure de continuer coûte que coûte (mais peut-être pas quitte à rater mon bac!)!

trêve de bavardages, bonnes vacances, merci à toutes mes revieweuses adorées et ENJOY!

**Chapitre 18 : avec un petit nuage de lait, s'il te plait…**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

A peine rentrées au château, moi et Cléo commençons à nous plaindre de la tonne de devoirs effrayante qui nous attend. Dans le dortoir, Barbara évite soigneusement notre regard en déballant sa valise et nous nous installons dans la salle commune afin de pouvoir médire allégrement sur la damoiselle en question et sur son « Severuchounet » d'amour. Malheureusement pour nous, le Severuchounet fait son entrée dans la salle, l'air sombre et encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

-Alors, Severus, ces vacances ?

-Et les tiennes, Sullivan ?

-Tu pourrais être poli, dis donc, remarque Cléo.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas vu Mugly pendant deux semaines que tu dois me traiter comme une crotte de gnome !

Il m'adresse un regard noir et déguerpit. Rapidement remplacé par Nath', qui vient s'installer avec désinvolture sur l'accoudoir du canapé où nous sommes assises. Cléo lui jette un coup d'œil qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Ziin' ! Tu as vu qui traînait près de la bibliothèque ?

-Nath', je te serais très reconnaissante si tu avais l'obligeance d'arrêter de me prendre la citrouille !

-Je ne fais que t'aider dans le long et laborieux chemin qui t'attend…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce chemin ?

-J'en sais que je le connais, ton bellâtre. Il ne sortira pas avec toi avant que tu aies l'âge d'être momifiée.

-Comment ça, tu le connais ?

-Tout le monde connaît Sirius Black, me murmure-t-il.

-Et tout le monde sait que tu es un menteur notoire.

-Pas la peine de serrer les dents comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'Etat. Puisque ma compagnie est si peu appréciée, je me retire. Cléo, n'oublie pas, demain soir six heures, devant la bibliothèque.

L'intéressée hoche la tête et esquisse un sourire quasi complice. Quelle traîtresse !

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

James, Remus et Peter s'installe à une table du fond de la classe.

-Messieurs Potter et Pettigrow, je vous prierai de vous installer au premier rang, où deux places n'attendent que vous.

Ils ronchonnent et se lèvent en insultant tout bas le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

J'entends Cornedrue murmurer « Retourne tripoter un troll, espèce de sale parasite maléfique ».

Peter bouscule au passage Neila Crimson : son teint vire au rouge cramoisi et il bafouille des mots désordonnés qui, remis dans l'ordre, pourraient ressembler à des excuses. Neila sourit et s'assied, apparemment satisfaite. Elle replace derrière sa tête, qu'elle a assez peu gracieuse, une mèche de cheveux blonds et contemple ses mains d'un air songeur.

Zinnia entre dans la salle, Biggles à sa suite. Elles s'assoient à une table voisine. Zinnia fait mine de ne pas m'avoir aperçu et sur le visage de Remus, s'étale un sourire profondément sadique.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un pauvre imbécile ?

-Moi ? Mais rien, Siri, rien du tout. Tu devrais peut-être juste te recoiffer, au cas elle déciderait de regarder malencontreusement dans ta direction…

-Va te faire écarteler les pattes, sale peluche maléfique !

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Sirius est assis à la table voisine, en compagnie de Lupin. La cerise sur le pudding, celui-là. Nous ne pouvons pas commenter la situation car ils risqueraient de nous entendre. De plus, notre prof de DCFM, M.Willes, n'est pas particulièrement indulgent lorsque nous avons un cours en commun avec les Serpentard, car l'ambiance est plutôt aux asticotages et aux railleries permanents.

Cléo a une idée brillante : elle prend un morceau de parchemin dans une main, sa plume dans l'autre, et se met à écrire.

« Il n'arrête pas de te regarder. »

Je m'empare de ma plume, la trempe dans l'encre bleu nuit et réponds :

« Et Lupin, il te regarde ? »

« Absolument pas, mais il lui murmure des trucs qui doivent être désobligeants parce que Black fait la tronche. »

« C'est pas grave. Je suis sûre qu'il est beau quand même. »

« Tourne toi et admire par toi-même ! »

Ce que je m'empresse de faire. Sirius a en effet l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de passer ses vacances en compagnie d'un ou deux détraqueurs. Lupin affiche un air que je qualifierai presque de goguenard, bien que, ne renonçant pas à son habituel sérieux, il note consciencieusement tout ce que raconte M.Willes.

Celui-ci discourt sur les Patronus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et je n'ai absolument rien écouté. Sirius non plus. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.

Une heure plus tard, épuisée à force de devoir éviter à tout prix son regard qui me fait l'effet d'une brûlure à chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les siens, la sonnerie retentit. Sauvée par le gong.

Cléo me propose d'aller déjeuner tout de suite et mon estomac approuve plus encore que mon esprit. Nous nous installons à notre table. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que nous attaquons la salade col slow, Severus vient d'asseoir en face de nous, tout sourire, l'air un peu trop euphorique pour paraître sincère.

-Bon appétit les filles !

-Merci, à toi aussi, Severus…

Cléo me lance un regard intrigué, l'air de dire « Il a contracté une fiévrole furonculeuse aigue ou je rêve ?! ».

Une seconde plus tard, elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ne te retourne surtout pas, murmure-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est derrière nous.

L'angoisse, ou du moins un sentiment qui en est proche et qui s'apparenterait peut-être plus à la panique, me prend au ventre et se diffuse dans tout mon corps. Ma main tremblote et j'arrive à peine à manger ma salade de choux sans m'en renverser partout. Incident à éviter à tout prix.

-Zinnia, je te sers du jus de citrouille ?

-Oui, merci Severus.

-De rien, de rien.

Je prends machinalement mon verre à la main et bois. Le jus de citrouille doit être tout frais, il a un léger arrière-goût acide.

-Viens, Cornedrue, il faut qu'on aille manger sinon la vieille va encore râler si on est en retard à son cours. Et je crois qu'une certaine Lili Evans est assise avec les autres Gryffondor…

-J'arrive, Patmol, j'arrive, je réglais juste quelques « différents » financiers avec un Pouffsouffle…

-Un différent financier ?

-Une sombre histoire de paris à propos du match d'avant les vacances…

-C'est bon, Zin', tu peux reprendre ton souffle, ironise Cléo.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

James joue avec sa baguette, allongé sur son lit. Remus révise ses cours de potions et je contemple le parc à travers la fenêtre du dortoir, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'apercevoir Zinnia partout, dans les nuages sombres qui s'amoncellent dans le ciel, sur la surface lisse du lac, entre les branches du Saule Cogneur qui se balancent dangereusement.

-Quelqu'un sait où est Queudver ? demande James.

-Aucune idée, lui répond Remus.

-Je crois qu'il est sorti.

-Tout seul ?

-Evidement que non, Scroutt transgénique !

-Tu pourrais être poli, Patmol.

-Alors comme ça notre Queudver a une touche ?

-Possible…

-Et puis-je te demander de décliner l'identité de la demoiselle ?

-Si je ne m'abuse, je crois qu'il a un sérieux faible pour Neila Crimson…

-Crimson ? Mouais, passable après un petit sortilège de réduction au niveau du postérieur…

-Quel perfectionniste ! s'exclame Remus.

-Je ne suis pas perfectionniste, mais avoue que comparée à Lili, elle n'est pas très bien proportionnée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Patmol ?

-Hein ? Euh, Cornedrue n'a peut-être pas tort…

-Laisse tomber, Lunard, il est trop obnubilé par les formes de Sullivan pour suivre la conversation !

-Va te faire lapider à coups de cognards !

-Sirius, Sirius, la violence ne résout rien. Fais l'amour, pas la guerre…philosophe Remus en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-Oh, je crois qu'il aimerait bien, mais ça parait compromis pour le moment.

-Tu peux parler ! Lili va finir par réduire tes hormones à l'état de cendres agonisantes de ce qui fut jadis un mâle viril et binoclard…

-Sale cabot !

-Revenons à nos potirons, les gars, intervient Remus.

-On parlait de quoi, déjà ?

-De Queudver.

-Et de Neila Crimson.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de se peloter dans un recoin sombre du château…

-Quelle amertume, Cornedrue !

-Pas le moins du monde. Je suis juste étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que Queudver ne trouverait jamais personne ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer…Remarque, j'ai aussi du mal à réaliser que Sirius a embrassé Sullivan !

-Et moi j'ai du mal à réaliser que Lili t'a envoyé balader trois fois en une même journée !

-Ce n'était pas pour te vexer, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer la scène…Même si ça m'a rassuré sur tes préférences…

-Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes préférences ?

-Non.

-Elles te font avaler des kilos de vifs d'or jusqu'à ce que tu en exploses et elles conservent tes boyaux pour en faire du Christmas Pudding l'année prochaine !

Mais notre dispute est interrompue par l'arrivée de Peter, qui ouvre la porte et apparaît dans la pièce, les joues rosies et un sourire réjoui sur le visage.

-Alors, Queudver, comment c'était avec Crimson ?

Nous éclatons de rire face à son air ahuri et le prions vivement de nous raconter sa soirée.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

-Zinnia, c'est l'heure…

-L'heure de quoi ?

-De se lever pour aller en cours !

-Déjà ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec lui !

-Je crois que ça va être difficile…

-Mais non, pourquoi ? Nous nous entendons très bien ! J'ai rêvé de lui toute la nuit ! Il m'embrassait et il me disait des mots d'amour adorables !

-Barbara, sors de ce corps !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, Néfertiti ! Ah oui, je ne me mettrai pas avec toi en cours, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi que je m'assieds près de lui ! Il est tellement merveilleux !

-Mais Zin', Sirius et toi, vous ne vous adressez pas la parole !

-Mais qui t'a parlé de Sirius ?

-Je peux savoir de qui tu parles, alors ?

-Mais tu le sais bien, enfin ! De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parles ?

Elle ne réagit pas face à mon air hébété. Elle débloque, c'est évident ! Je lui propose de passer à l'infirmerie mais elle me répond en riant qu'il l'attend et qu'elle doit se faire belle pour lui. Je secoue la tête, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. La situation est grave.


	19. Chapter 19

Chères revieweuses,je me décide enfin à poster le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!

Selon une de mes lectrices personnelles, je suis perverse et ignoble et répugnante depuis ce chapitre mais j'espère que votre jugement sera un peu moins...sévère

Je suis désolée de vous avouer que je n'ai rien écrit des vacances à part un ou deux phrases et que j'ai tellement de boulot pour la rentrée que je pense mourir écroulée dessous! Mais je vous promets d'utiliser mes plus rares moments de répit à bon escient;)

Petit rappel de l'intrigue: dans le chapitre précédent, Zin' se réveille et n'est plus amoureuse de Sirius, qui lui stagne toujours entre sa fierté et son amour pour Zin'...

Mais perspicaces comme vous l'êtes, vous avez presque toutes deviné ce qui allait arriver à Zin' et j'avoue que mon effet de surprise est très largement compromis!

sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier, chères revieweuses, car sans vous je n'écrirais rien du tout, et à vous souhaitez une excellente lecture!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 19 : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.**

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Après avoir pris mon petit –déjeuner en compagnie d'une Zinnia surexcitée à l'idée de passer quelques instants en « sa » compagnie, certains détails de son discours d'hystérique m'ont quelque peu alarmée et m'ont donné comme l'impression furtive que ce n'est pas de Sirius dont elle parle depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée.

« Tu sais, je l'ai croisé dans la salle commune, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. »

Si par le plus magique des hasards, quelqu'un a déjà aperçu l'aîné des Black dans notre salle commune, qu'il me fasse signe.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'excellente humeur, on commence par un cours de potions. »

Je n'ai jamais remarqué la passion de Black pour l'art délicat des potions.

Il faut que je lui en touche deux mots mais elle semble tellement absorbée par son euphorie qu'elle ne m'écoutera probablement pas.

Je me demande bien qui lui a lancé un sort pendant son sommeil.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous installons tous les quatre autour d'une table du fond de la classe. Slughorn a l'air bien trop affairé pour nous séparer et je m'en réjouis. Peter adresse un sourire niais à Crimson, qui rougit ostensiblement et lui réponds d'un petit signe de la main qui sous-entend qu'elle lui envoie un baiser.

La jalousie s'insinue en moi comme un dangereux poison. Non pas que je veuille fréquenter Crimson, mais l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouve me rend jaloux du moindre garçon ayant une relation avec n'importe quelle fille. Dire que Zinnia et moi pourrions être aussi intimes (quoique un peu moins niais, à la réflexion). Mais elle est à Serpentard.

Je chasse de mon esprit la voix stridente de ma chère maman qui y résonne et regarde entrer les autres élèves. Zinnia fait son apparition. Elle porte ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés et affiche une mine radieuse. Mon ventre se serre et je remets machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Remus sourit imperceptiblement. Elle passe près de moi et j'évite son regard mais elle ne semble même pas remarquer ma présence.

Mes mains sont moites et mon pauvre corps est malmené par l'envie que j'ai de la prendre dans mes bras et de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, et non dans les miens. James, tout sourire, demande à Lili si elle va bien et se fait gentiment remettre à sa place, pour une fois. Elle doit être de très bonne humeur.

Rogue entre dans la pièce, ses cheveux gras luisant sur le bout de son nez crochu. Il a l'air de chercher quelqu'un de ses yeux perçants. Son regard s'arrête sur Zinnia, qui lui tourne le dos. Tout à coup, elle se retourne et pousse un petit cri hystérique.

-Severus !

Elle court dans sa direction, saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Mon estomac se serre si fort qu'il est sur le point d'exploser. Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre pour me convaincre que je n'ai pas rêvé, me pince le bras. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence la plus bouleversante de l'année : Zinnia Sullivan vient de poser ses lèvres si douces sur celles de Servilus. Peter, Remus et James me dévisagent avec un air grave.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Severus ?! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Zinnia vient de couvrir SEVERUS de baisers. C'est donc de lui qu'elle me parle depuis son réveil. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est physiquement pas possible. Ce n'est logiquement pas possible. Hier encore, elle se lamentait de l'amour pour le moins peu expansif que lui portait Sirius, et aujourd'hui elle meurt d'amour pour Severus !

Celui-ci n'a pas l'air si étonné que ça de la réaction de Zin' et peine à cacher la joie qui l'emplit. Il affiche un rictus particulièrement désagréable, l'air de dire « Et toc, vous l'avez tous dans le baba ! » (devrais-je dire « dans le pudding » ?), et découvre des dents peu soignées avec lesquelles Zinnia vient pourtant d'entrer en contact.

Elle s'est d'ailleurs assise avec lui au premier rang, m'abandonnant en compagnie de Lucy et Barbara. Cette dernière a les larmes aux yeux et foudroie Zinnia du regard. Zinnia profite du fait que Slughorn écrive au tableau la liste d'ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour pour faire des papouilles ensorcelées à Severus.

Le spectacle est assez répugnant. Je me retourne et observe Black. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçois qu'il serre les dents et que lui et les autres Maraudeurs restent étrangement silencieux, chose qui leur arrive rarement, voire jamais. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour la première copine de Severus ?

Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que Zinnia perde la citrouille à ce point ?

Slughorn nous exhorte à ouvrir nos livres à la page indiquée au tableau. Je m'exécute mais ayant, comme Nath' le sait si bien, un léger problème au niveau des chiffres, je me trompe de page et atterrit au lexique de l'ouvrage, intitulé par ailleurs « L'art des potions, Sixième année » (je me suis toujours demandée où les auteurs de ce genre de manuels scolaires allaient puiser une telle imagination…).

1.Potions d'immunisation

2.Potions de bonne fortune

3.Potions gustatives

4.Potions sentimentales

5.Potions et poisons

6.Remèdes à certaines potions.

4. Potions sentimentales.

Je tourne en vitesse les pages jusqu'à la page quatre-vingt, où cette partie commence. Potions d'euphorie. Potions de désarroi. Potions anti-addiction. Philtres d'amour.

Je lis ce dernier paragraphe, persuadée que je vais y trouver une réponse.

« Comment détecter les symptômes de l'absorption d'un philtre d'amour ?

Tout d'abord, l'individu, qu'il soit de sexe masculin ou féminin, présente un état assez proche de l'euphorie, ou du moins de l'allégresse. Il ne cesse de mentionner la personne qui lui a administré le philtre dans sa conversation et semble avoir du mal à supporter l'éloignement de cet être malencontreusement cher. Il ne réprime pas ses désirs charnels ou du moins fait preuve d'une affection presque débordante pour l'administrateur du philtre. Pour conclure, une personne ayant ingurgité un philtre d'amour présente un comportement amoureux exagéré. »

Elle a tous les symptômes.

« Il ne réprime pas ses désirs charnels ». Vite, Zinnia, il faut que je sorte de là avant que tu te livres à Severus. Que tu te livres à Sirius, passe encore, mais pas à lui ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'organiser un tel stratagème uniquement pour que tu lui succombes. Quel Troll pervers !

Je me hâte de lire ce que le manuel raconte sur les remèdes aux philtres d'amour. Il faut concocter une potion assez complexe. Elle présente également quelques calculs d'arithmancie au niveau des dosages. Et les ingrédients ne se trouvent pas à l'épicerie du coin.

Pourtant, il faut que je la prépare. En tant que meilleure amie de Zinnia, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état là !

Pourtant, à mesure que je relis le paragraphe concernant l'antidote aux philtres d'amour, je me rends compte que je suis absolument incapable de le réaliser toute seule. A qui pourrais-je demander de l'aide sans créer trop de problèmes supplémentaires ? Malgré les nombreux dires de Zinnia, une seule personne me vient à l'esprit…

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

-Patmol…

-Quoi ?

-Pas besoin d'être agressif, je veux juste te parler…

-Je suis sûr que Cornedrue a des trucs très intéressants à te raconter, si tu veux parler.

-C'est avec toi que je veux parler.

Quand il est de mauvaise humeur, Sirius est presque infréquentable.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Tu n'as jamais envie de parler.

-Justement. Tu insistes et tu es aussi étouffant qu'un filet du diable.

-Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'enfouir ses soucis sous le silence.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me faire la morale ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir que Zinnia est tombée folle amoureuse de mon pire ennemi et qu'elle s'est juste amusée avec moi comme si j'étais un vif d'or particulièrement divertissant entre les mains de James !

Il déglutit difficilement et me tourne le dos. Il met ses mains dans ses poches tandis que quelques hiboux poussent des piaillements ; la volière est parcourue de courants d'air glacés, à cette heure de la matinée.

-Je te laisse ruminer dans ton coin mais n'oublie pas que si tu en as besoin…

-Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Je juge bon de quitter les lieux au plus vite avant qu'il ne me stupéfixie, non sans regretter amèrement son manque de coopération. Je sais très bien qu'il est plus mal qu'il ne veut le montrer et qu'il se refusera à discuter avec moi.

Je devrais peut-être essayer d'envoyer James lui faire prononcer quelques mots autres que « je n'ai besoin de personne », idée si caractéristique de sa façon d'être, à mon avis.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Nath' avance à grands pas vers la Grande Salle. Je l'intercepte avant qu'il y pénètre et le tire par le bras dans une salle vide.

-Cléo ! Tu tombes à pic, j'avais quelque chose à te demander. Il parait que Zinnia fricote avec Rogue ! Je sais qu'elle n'a pas toute sa raison, la pauvre, mais il ne faut peut-être pas pousser le bouchon aussi loin…

-C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Depuis qu'elle s'est levée ce matin Zin' ne m'a parlé que de Severus et elle s'est littéralement jetée sur lui en cours de potions. Tu gardes ce que je te raconte pour toi ?

-Evidemment, je suis une tombe. (Il m'adresse un clin d'œil qui ne me dit rien qui vaille mais il est mon seul et unique moyen de sauver Zinnia.)

-Hier soir, elle était folle amoureuse de Sirius et depuis ce matin, elle est folle hystérique de Severus.

-J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un grain, la petite morue…

-Nath', ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Rogue lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour.

Il éclate d'un rire quasi tonitruant, et se plie presque en deux tant ce que je viens de lui dire est hilarant.

-Un philtre d'amour ?!

-Oui, ça n'existe pas que dans les contes de fées !

-Zinnia étant loin d'être une fée…

-S'il te plait, je ne suis pas venue te voir pour que tu brailles de rire aussi fort qu'une licorne en chaleur ! Je veux que tu m'aides.

-A quoi faire ?

Je lui tends mon livre de potions ouvert à la page concernant les antidotes. Il fronce les sourcils, qu'il a très agréables à regarder, et son visage prend un air plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à sortir Zinnia de la situation répugnante dans laquelle elle se trouve ?

-Exactement.

-C'est d'accord. Mais si je peux me permettre de te donner un petit conseil à propos du sort qu'on devrait réserver à Rogue…

Nath' a toujours des idées merveilleuses. Par le caleçon de Merlin, Severus va goûter à un plat qui se mange très froid…

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

Remus m'a demandé d'aller voir ce que devient Sirius dans la volière. J'espère juste pour lui qu'il n'a pas reçu trop de fientes de hiboux sur ses cheveux impeccables (comme je les lui envie !), car il a déjà mauvaise mine, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il est accoudé à une des espèces d'alvéoles qui permettent le passage des oiseaux et il contemple le parc.

-Patmol ?

-Je t'ai dis que je voulais être seul, l'ours en peluche !

-Ce n'est pas Remus.

-Ah, Cornedrue…

Il se retourne et me dévisage un instant, puis reprend sa position initiale.

-Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais parler à personne, je ne faisais pas d'exception…

-Tu sais, je continue à te parler même si Lili est décidée à me traiter comme un scroutt à pétard moisi…

-Elle ne sort pas avec Rogue, que je sache.

-Non, mais elle n'en était pas loin, il y a quelques temps. Et puis elles ne peuvent pas toutes sortir avec lui en même temps. Il a beau être sublime…

Je l'entends rire amèrement. Je m'approche de lui et il ne me repousse pas.

-Tu sais, je me demande si je finirais un jour par trouver une copine…

-Il faut dire que tu fais le difficile.

-Comment ça ?

-Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec l'autre déchet, tu ne voulais pas d'elle.

-Tu sais très bien…

-Oui, tes raisons sont tout à fait honorables,Patmol. Il n'empêche que tu lui as fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle se morfonde indéfiniment sur son sort ?

Il se tait et me fait signe de le laisser seul. J'obéis à contrecoeur, car je sais ce que sont les déboires sentimentaux et comprends son attitude mais préférerais rester ici à l'écouter avouer ce qu'il ressent, chose à laquelle il ne résoudra probablement jamais.


	20. Chapter 20

chères revieweuses, me revoilà!

j'ai eu une envie subite et soudaine de poster un des nouveaux chapitres qui peuplait mon disque dur, donc le voici!

je dois préciser que cette envie me vient du fait que je suis énervée comme...Sirius après ce qu'a fait Rogue à Zin'()à cause d'une pouff de prof de français anonyme qui m'a dit que j'avais "une certaine tendance à l'emphase qui frôle même parfois légèrement le mauvais goût" (remarquez le "même légèrement parfois" d'un goût littéraire prononcé:p)! enfin bon le postage de ce chapitre est donc, apparement, un bon moyen pour moi de me défouler!

sur ce, après avoir eu le droit à mes plaintes, revenons à nos potirons parce qu'après tout, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là!

dans le chapitre précédent, Zin' tombe amoureuse de Severus et Sirius en est anéanti...

dans ce nouveau chapitre, un retour à la réalité, une engueulade de plus, et une vengeance qui se profile et qui se dégustera glaciale!

je vous laisse donc lire si le coeur vous en dit et je file réviser mon italien!

merci du fond du coeur à mes revieweuses pour tous vos encouragements, votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 20: With a little help from my** **friends**

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Nath' entre dans les toilettes des filles dans lesquelles je lui ai donné rendez-vous. Il tient dans une main un sac de toile qui m'a l'air bien rempli. Il me le tend et murmure :

-Tout y est. Tu sais que j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver Zin'…

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai failli me faire coincer par Slughorn pendant que je fouillai ses réserves personnelles…

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Nath', mais c'est le seul moyen de…

-Oui, je sais, je sais, tu tiens vraiment à éviter de retrouver ma sœur au lit avec l'autre Scroutt .

Il esquisse un sourire et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à imaginer la scène, chose que je préfère éviter de faire à mon tour.

-Si tu me donnais le livre, on pourrait commencer tout de suite.

Je lui donne l'ouvrage et il lit la recette de préparation de l'antidote. Il a l'air concentré et ce côté réfléchi que la plupart des gens ne lui connaissent pas lui confère un charme tout particulier. Il est quand même singulièrement beau.

-Bon, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir assez rapidement, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas aussi simple que je le pensais.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à découper les pousses de mandragore ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…Je m'occupe des dosages et de la température du chaudron.

-C'est d'accord…

Nous commençons la préparation. Nath' me demande de lui passer les oreilles de Pitiponk et lorsque ma main touche la sienne, un étrange frisson me parcoure. Je chasse vite les interrogations qui affluent à mon esprit pour me concentrer sur le laborieux travail nocturne qui nous attend (sans aucun sous-entendu).

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une oreille de Pitiponk et une queue de rat pourraient sauver la pureté de ma sœur !

-A ce propos, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour Rogue ?

-Oh que oui ! J'ai trouvé une recette dont il me dira des nouvelles !

Zinnia a beau dire, son frère est loin d'être bête et dénué d'humour. Je dirais même qu'il est une compagnie des plus agréables.

Une heure plus tard, la sueur dégoulinant sur nos fronts et entre deux phases de bâillements, Nath' m'annonce sur un ton victorieux que la potion est prête.

-L'antidote doit reposer encore un certain temps. Je te propose de se retrouver demain, même heure, même endroit pour la deuxième partie de l'opération. Dans deux jours, Zin' ne sera plus à la merci du pire laideron de cette école.

-Nath', tu es un génie.

-N'exagérons rien, je suis juste plus doué que la moyenne de la population.

-Ça va tes chevilles ?

-Très bien, je les enduis tous les jours d'huile de Marnouk, c'est excellent pour la santé mais malheureusement un peu cher…

Soit, cette blague n'est pas d'une finesse très recherchée. Il n'empêche que je ne peux réprimer un sourire, qu'il me rend aussitôt.

Il me salue en vitesse et quitte les lieux aussi discrètement qu'il y est arrivé.

Je regagne mon dortoir et essaie de m'endormir. Pendant que Zinnia murmure le nom de Severus dans son sommeil et que Barbara en fait une dépression nerveuse assez bruyante, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Nath', et à l'effet pour le moins mystérieux qu'il me fait.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

-Alors, Queudver, c'était comment avec Crimson ?

-Euh, très bien, Cornedrue, très bien…bafouille-t-il en rougissant.

-Bien comment ?

-Cornedrue, lâche le un peu, tu veux ?

-Patmol, depuis que tu es déprimé, tu es encore plus désagréable que d'habitude !

-Moi ? Désagréable ?

-Oui, toi. Tu passes ton temps à critiquer tout ce qui bouge.

-Tout dépend de ce qui bouge, comme tu dis. Et puis je te signale que je fais un effort pour être de bonne humeur.

Depuis hier, j'ai décidé qu'il était inutile de me morfondre sur mon sort et j'ai même fait des excuses à Remus.

-Je reconnais que tu te surpasses, Patmol, me dit celui-ci. Tu ne m'as même pas traité de peluche maléfique depuis le début de la journée !

-Et ça risque de ne pas continuer si tu ne

t'abstiens pas de faire ce genre de remarques…

-Calme et sérénité avant tout, Sirius.

- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta sérénité à la noix, moi ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Moi non plus, remarque.

Nous éclatons de rire puis nous nous mettons à taquiner James à propos de la façon dont Lili l'a violement rejeté ce matin.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner, Cornedrue. Laisse la grandir et elle se rendra compte de l'être intelligent et tendre que tu es…raille Remus.

-Lunard a raison, Cornedrue. Il y a tant de bonnes choses à découvrir chez toi…

-Quoique je doute qu'elle s'éprenne de toi si tu continues à organiser des battues à la Rogue avec nous, ricane Peter, pas loin de la vérité.

-Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Je me contrefiche de vos conneries parce que vous êtes tout simplement jaloux !

-Jaloux de ne pas nous prendre trois baffes par jour en public ?!

-Va te faire lyophiliser les oreilles, Patmol ! Jaloux parce que Lili est trop bien pour vous et que vous n'êtes bons qu'à tomber amoureux de Crimson ou Sullivan ou…ou…

-Ou rien du tout, conclut Remus, légèrement troublé.

James, un rien énervé, choisit de nous quitter pour rejoindre la salle commune où peut-être, il croisera Lili. Zinnia me hante. Savoir qu'elle sort avec Rogue me rend malade. Jamais ses beaux yeux ne seront à moi. La vie est faite d'injustices et d'illusions trop vite effritées.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

J'entre à pas de loup dans le dortoir afin de ne pas réveiller mes camarades qui dorment profondément. Zinnia n'a jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis qu'elle a été empoisonnée par Rogue. Son sommeil n'est pourtant pas un argument convaincant pour ne pas lui administrer l'antidote que moi et Nath' avons préparé avec tant d'amour et sa contrepartie pleine de tendresse destinée à Rogue. Je tâte ma poche et me sens rassurée en y sentant les deux fioles de potions que je m'empresserai de faire boire à Zin' et à l'autre Troll fétide.

Une soirée de plus avec Nath' n'a pas été de tout repos car j'ai passé un certain temps à rire à la moindre de ses plaisanteries et à m'empêcher de l'admirer penché au dessus du chaudron bouillant.

J'ai l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de son charme et de ne pouvoir m'en défaire. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que pourra en dire Zinnia quand elle aura retrouvé son état normal et sa passion pour Sirius qui va de paire avec cet état. Mais je ne lui en parlerai pas. Mieux vaut lui éviter un second choc potentiellement mortel ainsi qu'une dispute qui serait fatale à notre amitié.

De toutes façons, je sais bien que les clins d'œil et les sourires qu'il m'adresse ne sont qu'un petit jeu insignifiant pour lui et que jamais il ne me portera d'intérêt. J'ai peut-être autant de chance avec Remus qu'avec lui.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

James ouvre la porte de la chambre et s'affale, plus dépité que jamais, sur son lit.

Remus lève la tête de son livre de métamorphose et Peter le regarde avec des yeux ébahis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cornedrue ? Tu viens de te faire pédophiliser par le calamar géant ?

-Arrête de baver des blagues de Ronflak Cornu, Patmol.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un type charmant, remarque Remus.

-Et puis tout le monde sait bien que les Ronflaks Cornus n'ont jamais existé, renchérit Peter.

-Le cerveau de Sirius non plus, réplique James, vexé mais pas autant que moi.

-Je te prierai d'être un peu plus poli, Jamesy. Ce n'est pas parce que ta énième demande en mariage a fait un bide que tu dois nous le faire payer…

-Tu peux parler, sale cabot galeux ! Au moins Lili ne passe pas ses journées à rouler des galoches empoisonnées à Servilus !

-Tu n'es qu'un infâme petit attrapeur purulent de suffisance, Cornedrue !

-Et toi un soi-disant beau gosse blasé avec de fortes tendances au célibat éternel !

C'en est trop. Je saute de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle je m'enferme à double tour, sans aucune envie d'en ressortir au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une querelle de couple, philosophe Remus.

-Très drôle.

-Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…me fait remarquer cette glandouille de Peter (glandouille est un terme péjorativement affectif, à méditer).

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sujet à plaisanteries. Sirius est vraiment de plus en plus atteint. Cette Sullivan est un véritable fléau.

-N'exagérons rien, Cornedrue. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi insupportables, ça te va ?

Remus a toujours une manière de clore les débats très déconcertante.

-Si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec Lili ? propose Peter.

-Je l'ai attendu à la sortie de la bibliothèque et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je lui porte ses affaires jusqu'ici. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un esclave et que, quitte à en avoir un, elle le choisirait moins collant que moi et mieux coiffé, elle en a conclu que même un filet du diable serait moins étouffant.

-Charmant.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Ensuite, je lui ai parlé d'un bar très sympa de Pré au Lard où je rêvais d'aller mais sûrement pas seul.

-Arrêtes moi si je dis des âneries mais tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner ?

-Lunard, ta perspicacité s'affine de jours en jours.

-J'espère bien.

-En effet, je le lui ai demandé et elle m'a répondu que je n'avais qu'à me trouver une copine parmi la foule de groupies qui me suivaient à la trace plutôt que de lui pourrir la vie.

-Et si tu arrêtais de la harceler pendant un ou deux jours, pour voir ?

-Tu trouves que je la harcèle?!

-Je suis d'accord avec Lunard, approuve Peter.

-Je veux bien essayer mais je vous charge de l'observer quand je passerai à côté d'elle sans même lui adresser la parole.

-Tu crois que tu vas tenir deux jours sans parler à Lili, ni à Sirius ?

-Oh, celui-là, je peux tenir des mois sans lui adresser la parole…

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Zinnia et moi nous installons à notre table afin de déjeuner. J'ai enfin réussi à la décoller de Severus, qui lui m'a paru beaucoup moins ravi que moi à l'idée de se séparer de sa bien-aimée aussi obéissante que s'il la soumettait à l'Imperium.

Elle me propose de me servir du gratin de chou-fleur, entre deux récits de ses escapades amoureuses avec l'autre ordure dans le parc, qui est d'ailleurs plutôt sinistre en ce mois de janvier glacial. Je sors de ma poche la fiole d'antidote que m'a remise Nath' et la serre fort entre mes doigts.

-Zin' ! Je crois que Severus t'appelle !

Elle se retourne, en proie à une excitation destinée à être de courte durée. En effet, n'apercevant pas celui qu'elle idolâtre, elle me refait face et boit son jus de citrouille, déçue.

Heureusement pour elle, le jus de citrouille en question vient d'être mélangé par mes soins à l'antidote et une grimace tord son joli visage. Une lueur de lucidité traverse ses grands yeux noirs qui reprennent alors l'expression de vivacité qu'ils affichent d'habitude mais qui les avait quitté ces derniers jours.

-Cléo ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Zin' ?

-Euh, j'ai comme l'impression que je viens de sortir d'une espèce d'état second…Oublie ça, ce n'est probablement rien.

Elle avale une bouchée de flan aux cerises puis lève les yeux vers moi :

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius, par hasard ?

-Il est à la table des Gryffondor, comme d'habitude.

Elle se tourne dans la direction que je viens de lui indiquer et dévore Black des yeux. Puis, elle me regarde et soupire profondément.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui faire changer d'avis…

-On peut trouver une solution ce soir, en y réfléchissant bien !

-Néfertiti, tu es vraiment une perle !

Elle me sourit, comme si l'espoir venait de s'immiscer en elle grâce à mes insipides paroles de réconfort.

Severus s'approche d'elle par derrière et la prend par la taille. Mais au lieu de glousser comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire, elle pousse un cri aigu, se retourne et reste bouche bée face au spectacle d'un Rogue totalement déconcerté.

-Severus ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

-Mais, Zinnia chérie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Zinnia CHERIE ?! Tu es malade ou quoi ? Dégage de ma vue et retourne faire des papouilles ensorcelées à Mugly !

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur elle et sur Rogue qui débarrasse le plancher sans demander son reste. Barbara a l'air abasourdie d'avoir entendu son nom dans une telle conversation. A la table des Gryffondor, le visage de Black affiche un expression mi-figue mi-raisin : il semble à la fois extrêmement soulagé et horriblement torturé.

Nath' n'est pas là, et je me rends compte que, pour moi, un clin d'œil complice de sa part aurait rendu l'épisode salvateur de Zinnia encore plus jubilatoire.

-Il est complètement schtarbé du slip, le Severus ! s'indigne-t-elle.

Heureuse de retrouver les expressions pour le moins extravagantes de Zin' et même son penchant pour Sirius, j'acquiesce et éclate de rire.

ps: L'expression "schtarbé du slip" est une marque déposée de la ha fumado compagnie.


	21. Chapter 21

chères revieweuses,

chères revieweuses,

voici le nouveau chapitre! je sais qu'il est un peu court et que l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup mais je suis tellement contente de refaire surface après cette semaine de boulot intensif que j'espère que vous me pardonnerez

en ce moment, je me concentre pas mal sur le couple Cléo/Nath', qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines, rassurez-vous! mais j'avoue que Sirius et Zin' me manquent un peu donc je vous promets dans les chapitres à venir un peu de mouvement de leur côté;)

sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce court épisode et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, positives ou négatives, enfin, la routine habituelle, quoi (je radote, n'est-ce pas?)!

merci pour toutes vos reviews, votre incroyable fidélité pour certaines et votre enthousiasme!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 21 : l'arroseur arrosé.**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Cléo est écroulée de rire et j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, vient-il de me parler comme si j'étais sa petite amie ?

Je tire Cléo par le bras et l'emmène hors de la Grande Salle. Elle parvient à retrouver son sérieux et je lui demande, de but en blanc :

-Est-ce que je sors avec Severus sans le savoir moi-même ?

-Euh…Si on veut…

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression que je viens de me réveiller d'un long sommeil et que le monde tourne sans moi !

-Tu n'es pas loin de la réalité…Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, si tu me promets de ne pas pousser de hurlements…

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-C'est-à-dire que…Tu croyais que Rogue était amoureux de Mugly, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidement que oui.

-Et bien en fait il est dingue de toi. Dingue au point de tout faire pour que tu t'intéresses à lui…Quitte à te faire boire un philtre d'amour…

Je ne peux même pas répondre à ça. Un philtre d'amour ? Rogue ? Je suis sortie avec ROGUE parce qu'il m'a empoisonnée ? Pitié, dites-moi que je suis encore en plein cauchemar !

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ?!

-Zin', je suis vraiment désolée…

-Mais quelle horreur ! Quelle bouse de Troll transgénique ! Je l'ai embrassé ?!

-Pas qu'un peu…Si moi et Nath' n'étions pas intervenus le plus rapidement possible, tu y aurais laissé des plumes…

-Et Sirius ?

-Quoi, Sirius ?

-Il est au courant ?

-Zin', toute l'école est au courant.

Un abîme sans fond s'ouvre dans mes entrailles et dans mon pauvre esprit malmené par la gente masculine de Poudlard.

-Toi et Nath', tu dis ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez compris tout de suite ?

-Il m'a fallu une demi-journée pour trouver le nœud du problème…J'étais motivée par l'angoisse de te voir passer ta main dans les cheveux graisseux de Rogue…

-Et qu'est-ce que Nath' vient faire là-dedans ?

-Il m'a aidé à préparer un antidote. On peut même considérer que c'est lui qui t'a sauvée en grande partie.

Je réfléchis un instant. Quand ai-je bien pu me laisser avoir et boire un philtre d'amour sans m'en rendre compte ?

L'autre jour, pendant le déjeuner. Il m'a servi du jus de citrouille. Qui avait un arrière-goût amer. Mais sûrement pas aussi amer que celui auquel il goûtera lorsque je me serais vengée. Je fais part de mes intentions à Cléo :

-Si jamais je l'attrape, je lui arrache les cheveux et je monte un commerce d'huile de cuisson avec les réserves de graisse qui les imprègnent ! Quant à son abominable corps, je le découpe en morceaux, j'en fais un gratin et je l'envoie en hibou express à ses parents !

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, Zin', moi et Nath' avons déjà prévu une vengeance encore plus glaciale…

Elle refuse de me murmurer à l'oreille le plan digne des plus grands tortionnaires qu'elle a échafaudé avec mon frère et je fais mine d'être vexée, essayant de ne pas m'imaginer que j'ai embrassé Severus ou même de me souvenir de l'odeur qu'il dégage, de très près.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Zinnia a repoussé Rogue. Zinnia ne sort plus avec Rogue. Zinnia ne touche plus Rogue. Zinnia ne s'approche plus de lui, ne lui murmure plus d'abominables et tendres mots d'amour, la simple pensée de Zinnia n'est plus une torture pour moi.

Remus et Peter sont installés avec moi sur un canapé dans notre salle commune, où personne ne risque de nous entendre car tout le monde est monté se coucher, à l'heure avancée de la nuit qu'indique la grande horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Ils affichent un sourire en coin, et lorsque Peter ouvre la bouche, je sais d'ores et déjà que c'est pour commenter la nouvelle :

-Alors, Patmol, ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, Lunard, beaucoup mieux.

-J'avoue que je suis soulagé pour toi. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer. On aurait vraiment dit que Sullivan n'avait aucun souvenir de ses frasques avec Rogue.

-Appelle- la Zinnia, si tu veux bien.

- Il faut juste que je m'y habitue et ça deviendra automatique.

-C'était comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de la situation, remarque Peter. Comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de l'aspect de Rogue.

-Personnellement, je me contrefiche de savoir le pourquoi du comment de l'histoire, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ne fréquente plus cet ignoble Scroutt à pétard graisseux !

- Je te reconnais bien dans cette attitude, Patmol, me dit Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend, sale peluche maléfique ?

-Et c'est reparti pour un sort !

-Quelqu'un a vu Cornedrue ? interrompt Peter.

-Tu sais bien que je ne lui adresse plus la parole.

-Patmol, il va bien falloir que vous vous rabibochiez…C'est ton meilleur ami.

-Meilleur ami ingrat. Je n'arrêterais de lui faire la tête que lorsqu'il m'aura présenté ses excuses.

-On en a au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, conclut Remus.

Il n'est de toutes façons pas question que je me réconcilie avec James tant qu'il ne m'aura pas avoué être désolé de son odieux comportement.

Heureux de savoir que Zinnia ne va pas passer la soirée avec Rogue, mais tout de même écoeuré du fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui et du fait que je ne puisse pas sortir avec elle, je monte me coucher, laissant Peter et Remus discuter examens de fin d'année au coin du feu.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles,Serpentard

Zin' dort à poings fermés. Je me lève sans faire le moindre bruit, enfile un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt vert émeraude et sort du dortoir pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. La chance me sourit : Nath' m'attend devant la porte et j'aperçois Severus en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'intérieur, sous un plafond d'un bleu de février limpide.

Je m'approche de Nath', il me sourit, me glisse un petit flacon dans la main et me murmure :

-Tout marche comme prévu. Il va goûter à la vengeance la plus glaciale jamais mise en œuvre.

-Avoue que nous avons plutôt bien choisi notre jour.

Nath' réfléchit un instant et son visage s'éclaire. Il se met à ricaner : en effet, c'est aujourd'hui la St Valentin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il ne la passera sûrement pas avec moi mais avec une de ses conquêtes de septième année. Il me souhaite bonne chance, entre en même temps que moi dans la Grande Salle mais prend soin de s'asseoir loin de moi, feignant (ou pas) d'ignorer mon existence. Je m'installe en face de Severus et lui demande s'il a bien dormi.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Zinnia ne veut plus de moi…

-Il n'y a que les Trolls qui ne changent pas d'avis, Severus. Un peu de jus de citrouille ?

Il lève sa tête aux longs cheveux raides de son bol de porridge et acquiesce. J'ai comme une légère impression de déjà vu.

-Merci.

-De rien, Severus.

Il boit son verre de jus de citrouille sans même réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Il me semble qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Si mon absence pouvait causer le même désarroi à Nath'…

J'avale deux toasts en vitesse, le salue et quitte la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école pour nous annoncer le début des cours.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Nous entrons en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Cléo et moi nous installons au premier rang, pour une fois. Nous avons remarqué depuis peu que lorsque nous nous asseyons juste sous le nez du professeur Willes, il ne semblait même s'apercevoir de nos instants d'inattention et de bavardage, dont le sujet se rapporte à peu près toujours aux mêmes thèmes : Sirius, Sirius, Remus, mon imbécile de frère, Sirius.

Mais lorsque Rogue s'assied à côté de Barbara, lui prend la main et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui provoque chez elle une crise de gloussements absolument incontrôlable, je me demande si notre sujet de conversation ne va pas varier légèrement. Willes nous fait signe de nous taire et commence son cours, dont le sujet est actuellement la manière de produire un Patronus.

Bien que ce sujet soit relativement passionnant, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer avec des yeux de doxit frit (enfin, je suppose) le nouveau couple de Serpentard, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue et Barbara Mugly. Rogue qui, soit dit en passant, m'a fait boire un philtre d'amour pour que je tombes amoureuse de lui il y a à peine une semaine. Ce monde n'a plus aucune morale.

Mais au lieu de ressasser des discours dignes de mon arrière grand-mère, je fais part, par écrit, de mes réflexions hautement philosophiques à Cléo.

« Je rêve ou Rogue et Mugly ont enfin compris qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ?! »

« Tu ne rêves pas, mais faits l'un pour l'autre est un peu fort. Disons que Severus a peut-être été aidé à comprendre… »

« Dis-moi que c'était pas ça votre vengeance ?! »

« J'ai peur bien que si, Zin'… »

Elle me fait un sourire machiavélique et j'avoue que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à un tel retournement de situation. Il faudra peut-être que je songe à remercier Nath', à l'occasion.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

-Patmol, tu es au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi, Peter ?

-Pour Servilus !

-Qu'il n'est qu'un ignoble Mangemort au nez crochu ?

-Il sort avec Mugly !

-Mugly ? C'est qui, celle-là ?

-Une Serpentarde.

-Une copine de Zinnia ?

-Je crois.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout. Demande à Remus si tu ne me crois pas.

-Lunard ?

-Queudver a raison, Sirius. Je les ai vus se bécoter passionnement dans la cour il y a à peine une heure.

Rogue s'est déjà trouvé une autre copine ?! La vie est injuste. Je décide d'aller vérifier par moi-même l'exactitude de ces propos et d'essayer par la même occasion de croiser Zinnia. Quoique ce ne soit peut-être pas une excellente idée.

Je rejoins la Grande Salle, qui est absolument déserte étant donné qu'il est cinq heures du soir. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque lorsque j'entends des voix de filles chuchoter derrière une porte du couloir. Je pose mes oreilles contre la serrure, après avoir préalablement remis mes cheveux derrière celles-ci, et écoute. Je reconnais aussitôt la voix de Lili.

-Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis deux jours…Même pas un sourire, rien…

-Lili, deux jours, ce n'est rien du tout…

-Je sais bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'attriste…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as un faible pour lui ?

-Lili ! Tu devrais être satisfaite, il a enfin arrêté de te harceler !

-Je sais…Mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Lili, ne me dis pas que tu aimes James Potter !

James ? Lili est amoureuse de James ?! Je jette un coup d'œil à travers la serrure pour vérifier que je n'ai pas rêvé et j'aperçois Lili, ses longs cheveux auburn attachés en une queue de cheval épaisse, et Alice Eton, une de ses amies blonde aux yeux bleus qui a, parait-il, un léger penchant pour moi.

Lili est amoureuse de James. Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller raconter ça à Cornedrue. Je sens que le Whisky Pur Feu va couler à flots quand il apprendra la nouvelle !

Alors que je me redresse dans un élan d'excitation, je me souviens tout d'un coup que je ne parle plus à James depuis deux jours, moins non plus. Me souvenant de la façon charmante dont il m'a appelé lors de notre dispute

(soi- disant beau gosse blasé avec de fortes tendances au célibat éternel), je décide qu'un peu de déception amoureuse ne peut après tout pas lui faire de mal.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Il est minuit et des poussières et je n'arrive toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Peut-être les gloussements euphoriques et les chuchotements aussi discrets qu'un géant dansant la salsa de Barbara et Lucy ont-ils quelque chose à voir avec mon insomnie.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse, Lucy ! Il a enfin cédé !

-De toutes façons, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu te résister plus longtemps !

Ah bon, tu ne vois pas ? Moi si, pourtant. Je t'explique, si tu veux ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimerait pour toujours !

-Comme il est romantique !

Si toujours s'arrête après-demain, alors il tiendra sa promesse.

-Tu sais comment il m'appelle ?

-Dis-moi !

Un fou rire hystérique couvre leurs voix et je n'ai

donc pas la chance de connaître le petit nom d'amour de Barbara. Dire que Severus a du me donner un surnom ridiculement nunuche lorsque je suis sortie avec lui. Je vendrais mon frère pour que tout le monde, y compris moi, oublie ce douloureux épisode : j'entrevoies là une fonction utile de Nath', peut-être la seule…Non, que dis-je, il m'a quand même sauvé la vie ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à le remercier, un de ses jours…Je me demande si une brandade de morue ensorcelée lui ferait plaisir.


	22. Chapter 22

c'était pour les besoins du scénario et j'avoue aussi que j'aime assez ridiculiser un petit peu les Maraudeurs

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre!

j'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne soyez pas trop traumatisées par la niaiserie de la dernière scène, c'était pour les besoins du scénario et j'avoue aussi que j'aime assez ridiculiser un peu les Maraudeurs

mais qui aime bien châtie bien!

bon, à part cette nouveauté, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire les chapitres suivants, déjà par manque de temps, et qui dit manque de temps dit manque d'inspiration!

mais je vous promet de m'y remettre , même si malheureusement pour tout le monde, le BAC approche à grands pas:(

les fans du couple Cléo/Nath' ne seront pas en reste puisqu'ils seront au centre de l'intrigue dans les deux prochains chapitres!

sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis négatifs ou positifs et à me laisser moultes reviews

merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre fidélité!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 22 : têtes de mules.**

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

-Dis, Lunard, tu es au courant, pour Sullivan ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?

-Quelqu'un vient de me dire que Rogue lui avait fait boire un philtre d'amour…

-Il l'a forcée à sortir avec lui ?demande Peter.

-Exact, Queudver. Quel Niffleur tondu, celui-là !

-C'est Patmol qui va être content de savoir ça !s'esclaffe Peter.

-Justement, les gars, je me demandais…

-Non, Cornedrue, nous ne lui dirons pas. C'est toi qui détiens l'information et c'est d'ailleurs un excellent prétexte pour vous réconcilier.

-Il m'a traité d'infâme petit attrapeur purulent de suffisance ! Pas question que je lui adresse la parole ! Un peu d'humilité ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Comme tu veux…soupire Remus.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a raconté ça ? me demande Peter.

-C'est le frère de Sullivan qui l'a dit à un ami. Malheureusement pour lui, Matthew Smith l'a entendu et l'information a fait le tour de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Et dans deux jours, elle aura fait le tour de Poudlard.

-Exactement. Je n'ai même pas besoin de la transmettre à Patmol.

-En plus du Saule Cogneur que vous avez dans la main, vous n'avez pas les tripes d'assumer les saletés que vous vous crachez à la figure.

Je ne réponds pas à son observation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des excuses à Sirius, c'est lui qui est fautif, dans cette histoire.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

J'attends Nath' devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Le fait que ce soit toujours moi qui l'attende me semble prouver le peu d'intérêt qu'il porte à ma personne : alors que je suis toujours en avance, dans l'espoir de le voir quelques instants de plus,

il est toujours en retard, comme si le cours d'arithmancie qu'il allait me donner était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il arrive néanmoins, l'air aussi décontracté que d'habitude, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Ca va, Cléo ? Je ne t'aie pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non, pas du tout. Zinnia était absolument ravie de notre vengeance !

Il a une moue adorable, qui signifie « Evidement, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ». Il pousse la porte de la bibliothèque et me laisse passer devant lui.

-Alors Cléo, où est-ce qu'on en était, nous deux ?

-Euh, au deuxième chapitre, je crois…

Il m'explique quelques théories d'une complication extrême pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase et me demande :

-Alors comme ça Zin' a reconnu mon talent ?

-Eh ! Si je ne t'en avais pas parlé, tu n'aurais rien fait du tout !

-Excuse moi Cléo, parfois j'oublie que je ne suis

pas aussi sensationnel que j'aimerais l'être…

-On doit te le dire souvent, pourtant…

-Détrompe toi, détrompe toi, ma chère Cléo.

-Arrête de me mener en bateau ! Ta copine doit te le répéter à longueur de journée !

-Quelle copine ?

Un flot de joie m'inonde toute entière et, prenant un air désolé, je lui réponds, tout en ne manquant pas d'admirer mon propre sens de la déviation de conversation :

-Je suis sûre que tu en as une…Ou que tu en aura bientôt une !

-J'espère bien…

Mais tu n'espères sûrement pas que je sois l'heureuse élue. Il reprend ses explications et je me remets à le contempler sous toutes les coutures et à ne comprendre que ses plaisanteries à travers son magma d'arithmancie.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Patmol ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Je viens de rejoindre Remus qui, studieux, travaille à la bibliothèque pendant que d'autres profitent du beau mois de mars qui inonde le parc d'une lumière limpide.

-Quelque chose…Un service, je suppose ?

-Euh…peut-être bien. Mais je te jure que si je pouvais le faire moi-même…

-Tu veux que je parle à Cornedrue ?

-Lunard, tu m'énerves à tout deviner tout le temps. Je ne savais pas que la lycanthropie rendait aussi doué pour la divination…

-Disons que j'ai des amis agréablement prévisibles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille dire à Cornedrue ?

-Ah, Lunard, je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire, Patmol. Laisse moi juger de la gravité de la situation.

Je sens une moue déçue s'afficher sur mon visage. Apparemment, cette moue est seyante puisque deux troisièmes années attablées près de Remus me lancent un regard charmeur et battent des cils comme si elles avaient une poussière dans l'œil.

-J'ai entendu Lili dire à une amie qu'elle était amoureuse de Cornedrue.

-Quand ça ?

-Hier.

-Tu es absolument sûr de ce que tu as entendu ?

-Dis tout de suite que je suis sourd.

-Patmol…

-Oui, je suis certain de ce que j'avance. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner outre mesure…

-Tu peux le dire. Je m'en doutais.

-Comment tu pouvais te douter d'un truc aussi inimaginable ?!

-Inimaginable pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas le sens de l'observation, mon cher Patmol…Je crois que Lili aime James depuis un petit bout de temps, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte car il était insupportable dès qu'il sentait sa présence dans les environs. Mais depuis que je lui ai conseillé d'arrêter de la harceler…

-Lunard, tu m'épateras toujours.

Il sourit avec la modestie dont il ne se départit jamais.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'irai parler à Cornedrue. Tu es assez grand pour te soûler au whisky Pur Feu, tu es assez grand pour adresser la parole à ton meilleur ami.

-Sale peluche…

-Sirius.

Il m'appelle par mon prénom. L'heure est grave.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sûr que James aussi a quelque chose de très intéressant à te raconter. Si vous vous en donniez la peine…

Il m'adresse un imperceptible clin d'œil et me fait un signe de la main en direction de la sortie, l'air de dire « Et bien, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ». Je hoche la tête et quitte la bibliothèque, en ayant préalablement échappé à l'entreprise de séduction des deux troisièmes années.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Alors que j'écoute pour la deuxième soirée consécutive le récit des aventures amoureuses de Barbara et mon ex tortionnaire, Cléo entre dans la chambre, l'air légèrement dépité.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nefertiti ?

-Rien, rien…

-Arrête de mentir, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Mon frère t'a torturé ? Ce ne serait pas sa première fois !

-Non, c'est juste…

-… ?

-Juste que j'ai l'impression que je ne comprendrais de toutes façons jamais rien à l'arithmancie.

Elle n'a pas l'air tout à fait convaincue par son argument mais elle n'en dit pas plus et je ne préfère pas insister pour l'instant.

-Je me demande combien de temps il va continuer à avoir le béguin pour elle.

Ma remarque semble assombrir encore un peu plus le joli visage de Cléo.

-Nath' m'a dit que l'effet du philtre était sensé durer deux semaines.

-Parfait, j'ai encore le temps d'admirer la somptueuse vengeance que vous avez mise en place !

Elle me regarde avec des yeux tristes et soupire longuement. Je décide d'aller prendre ma douche en attendant qu'elle se décide à me raconter ce qui la rend soucieuse.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, Nefertiti !

Elle acquiesce de la tête et, alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, elle ajoute :

-Zin' ?

-Oui ?

-Euh…non, laisse tomber.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, oui.

Et elle sort son pyjama de sous son oreiller, la mine mélancolique. Il doit y avoir du Lupin là-dedans.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Zinnia entre dans la salle de bain. Je sens qu'elle n'a pas cru à mon excuse qui ne tient pas sur son balai. J'ai voulu lui avouer que son frère était loin de me laisser indifférente. Mais je crois qu'elle n'accepterait pas la situation. Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer dans la colère noire que lui causerait une telle révélation. Pourtant, je sens que des moments de cafard me guettent et je ne supporterais pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir me confier à elle. Rien qu'un peu. Sans voir apparaître sur son joli visage une moue désapprobatrice.

Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester amoureuse de Remus. Je n'avais peut-être pas de grands espoirs à nourrir avec lui, mais sûrement plus qu'avec Nath'. Même si je me doute bien que ce ne sont pas des choses qui se commandent…

J'ose à peine m'endormir, de peur de rêver de lui. Quoique. Je passe de toutes façons mon temps à penser à lui et à espérer le croiser dans la salle commune.

Etrangement, Zinnia n'a pas adressé la parole à Sirius depuis que Rogue l'a drogué. Elle ne me parle même pas de lui. Je crois qu'il lui faudra encore une petite semaine pour se remettre du choc émotionnel qu'elle a subi.

La voilà qui ressort de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et encore plus brillants que d'habitude.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

Une silhouette aux cheveux noirs attend à la sortie du stade, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée. Je ne parle plus au détenteur de cette silhouette depuis déjà quelques jours et je me demande bien ce qu'il vient fabriquer ici, après l'entraînement. Je passe devant lui en faisant mine de ne pas l'apercevoir mais il m'interpelle :

-Cornedrue ?

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Patmol ? Tu as trouvé une autre insulte à ma disposition ?

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Lunard tient tant à ce que je me réconcilie avec un crétin comme toi !

-Si tu es là sur ses conseils et que tu attends des excuses, déguerpis avant que je ne te transforme en bâtard à poils longs. Oh, non, j'oubliais : tu en es déjà un.

-Je crois que je vais choisir la première option. Déjà, parce que je serais pas obligé de subir un de tes pitoyables essais de métamorphose, et en plus parce que je n'aurais pas à t'annoncer la nouvelle sensationnellement réjouissante que j'ai apprise !

Il tourne les talons et se dirige à grands pas vers le château. Une nouvelle sensationnellement réjouissante ? Malgré mon animosité envers lui, je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je décide de le rejoindre.

-Patmol !

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi la nouvelle ?

-Des excuses, Cornedrue.

Il serre les dents et me fixe d'un regard particulièrement noir.

-Pas question.

-Alors tu ne sauras pas la chose merveilleuse qui aurait pu t'arriver…

-Et toi tu ne sauras jamais ce qui pourrait te redonner espoir à propos de Sullivan…

-Oui, bon, excuse-moi. Ça va, tu es content ?

Sirius vient de prononcer la même phrase que moi exactement au même moment. Il me regarde et éclate d'un rire franc et sincère, ce que je m'empresse de faire à mon tour.

-J'ai entendu Lili dire à Alice Eton qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

-Rogue a fait boire un philtre d'amour à Sullivan.

LILI EST AMOUREUSE DE MOI ?! Je dois être en train de rêver.

-Patmol, pince moi, s'il te plait.

-A tes ordres, Cornedrue.

-Alors Lili est vraiment amoureuse de moi ?! Tu es sûr que tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle disait ?

-Aussi sûr que ta baguette fait des étincelles.

Ce qui est tout à fait exact car je viens de la sortir pour célébrer ma joie.

-Mais Patmol, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Attends au moins qu'elle t'épouse !

-Ça ne saurait tarder !

-Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé d'apprendre que Zinnia n'avait pas vraiment le béguin pour Servilus…

-Quel chacal putride, celui-là !

-Tu peux le dire. Il va me le payer très cher.

-Je n'en doute pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une ou deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, Patmol ?

-Le plus grand bien, Cornedrue.

Même la pluie fine qui se met à tomber ne parvient pas à atténuer mon enthousiasme et mon bonheur. Je sens qu'une soirée animée se profile.


	23. Chapter 23

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

très peu de bla bla cette fois car j'ai peu de temps pour poster le chapitre( ma mère m'attend pour aller manger dehors donc je suis un petit peu speedée)!  
voici donc le nouveau chapitre!  
je sais qu'il est très court mais j'espère que cela ne gâchera en rien votre plaisir et je vous promet que je me suis bien rattrapée dans les chapitres suivants, que je continue fervement à écrire malgré un voyage scolaire qui m'a coupé du monde de Zin' et tout le tralala pendant quelques jours!

à vow reviews, donc, et merci encore pour votre fidélité, votre enthousiasme et vos compliments!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 23 : le jour où j'ai suivi mon frère.**

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

L'euphorie de James et le soulagement de Sirius sont communicatifs. Après avoir débouché une dizaine de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu en écoutant James s'entraîner à faire sa demande à Lili et Sirius déblatérer sur Rogue, Peter et le futur mari de Lili Evans se sont endormis, fatigués par la joie et l'alcool. Sirius, quant à lui, est encore debout, les yeux vitreux et rivés sur la moquette rouge et or. Il tient à la main une bouteille vide et ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je ne dors pas non plus.

-Patmol ? Tu comptes émerger, un de ces jours ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas t'endormir comme un Troll et me laisser réfléchir ?

-Première nouvelle, tu réfléchis. Et puis-je savoir à quoi ?

-Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse, peluche maléfique ?

-D'accord, je vois. Zinnia Sullivan, sujet à haut risque…

-Eh !

-Tu vas enfin te décider à sortir avec elle ?

-Non.

-Comment ça, « non » ?!

-Je ne sortirais pas avec Zinnia, déclare-t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Toujours tes raisons à la mords moi le nœud ? Moi qui pensais que la voir avec un autre, qui plus est Severus, t'aurait au moins fait relativiser…

-Et bien tu pensais mal. Zinnia et moi, c'est comme…

-Comme…

-Toi et Mc Gonagall. Queudver et Cornedrue. Un amour impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible, Sirius.

-Je t'arrange un coup avec Mc Go alors ?

-Ça ira, merci. Mais je voudrais juste que tu réalises l'énorme bêtise que tu fais.

-Mes bêtises ne regardent que moi, Lunard. Ce n'est pas la jalousie qui me fera changer d'avis.

Je n'ai rien à répondre à un tel discours. Il est têtu comme un centaure et je commence à me demander si quelqu'un arrivera un jour à lui faire changer d'avis. Sûrement pas moi, en tout cas.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Je me verse un verre de lait (j'ai récemment renoncé au jus de citrouille) et Nath' vient s'installer en face de moi, dans son habituelle position de désinvolture exagérée.

-Ziin' ?

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Moi non. Michael Hending, si.

-Oh, non, pas lui.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand il m'a parlé de toi. Mais passons. Des amis à lui organisent une petite fête à Pré-au-Lard demain soir et il voudrait que tu viennes.

-Il faudra encore sortir en douce du château par un de ces espèces de couloirs en ruines que tu as le secret de dénicher ?

-Oui.

-Et je devrais te supporter pendant une soirée entière alors que je pourrais rester ici avec Cléo à m'amuser ou à travailler ?

-Apparemment oui. Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter, si tu as si peur de la laisser toute seule.

-Je les connais, ses copains ?

-Pas de risques. Ils ont une vingtaine d'années.

-Hum…Tu as prévenu Michael qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec moi ?

-Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le prévenir. Fais-le toi-même. A moins que tu préfères que je lui dise que tu es amoureuse de Sirius Black…

- C'est bon, je viens mais tu fermes ta sale bouche de crapaud moisi.

-Bien sûr, espèce de morue susceptible comme un hippogriffe. Demain soir, à neuf heures dans la salle commune.

Et il rejoint ses amis à l'autre bout de la table, dont Michael Hending qui, je le sens, va me harceler pendant toute la soirée de demain.

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

Remus, avec un avis favorable de Peter et Sirius, a décrété que la seule façon pour que Lili m'avoue son amour était que j'arrête momentanément de lui adresser la parole et que je m'efforce d'ignorer jusqu'à sa plus complète existence. Etant donné qu'ils sont toujours de bon conseil (quoique Sirius un peu moins), j'obéis à la baguette aux règles qu'ils ont fixé en ma compagnie.

Règle n°1 : Lili ne me subjugue pas par son charme incroyable.

Règle n°2 : Sa présence n'est pas différente de celle des autres.

Règle n°3 : Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Aucun besoin, donc, de lancer un sort au premier venu ou de me vanter haut et fort jusqu'à m'en faire exploser la citrouille lorsqu'elle est dans le coin.

Et un tas d'autres règles toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres découlent de ces trois principes fondamentaux. Citons, par exemple, la règle de Sirius qui m'interdit d'imaginer Lili nageant nue dans le grand lac et m'appelant à la rescousse car attaquée par le calmar géant en me proposant une récompense « en nature » (ça en dit long sur les fantasmes de Sirius, à mon avis. Sullivan aurait de quoi frémir.).

Néanmoins, je la vois apparaître au bout du couloir, seule, et j'avoue avoir un certain mal à respecter les restrictions infligées par mon entreprise de séduction. Elle se rapproche et je sens monter en moi une envie presque incontrôlable d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je me retiens, passe devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, mais elle se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Bonjour, Potter.

Je l'ignore royalement, ne répond pas et continue ma route comme si elle était invisible. Je ne me retourne même pas pour contempler sa mine outragée. C'est Remus qui va être fier de moi.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Quand Zinnia m'a proposé de l'accompagner à une fête en compagnie de son frère et de Michael Hending, j'ai hésité un instant sans rien laisser paraître. Et maintenant que nous sommes en train de nous pomponner en vue de la soirée, je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de refuser.  
Zinnia est aussi ravissante que d'habitude. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre pourquoi Sirius ne craque pas dès qu'il l'aperçoit. Elle a relevé ses cheveux noirs et ondulés en une sorte de chignon un peu désordonné et a souligné ses yeux au crayon noir. Elle porte un jean et un tee shirt également noir avec un décolleté vertigineux dans le dos. Elle a agrémenté le tout d'un collier fin en argent et d'une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elle ne devrait d'ailleurs pas se faire aussi belle car Michael risque d'être encore plus entreprenant que la dernière fois.

Quant à moi, même si mon espoir de séduire Nath' est aussi conséquent que l'espoir de Severus d'avoir un visage d'éphèbe, je ne peux résister à l'envie de me préparer un tant soit peu pour la fête, car je sais qu'il sera là et je voudrais bien qu'il me trouve jolie. Pas qu'il soit attiré par moi. Je n'en demande pas tant. Juste qu'il pense « Elle est jolie, ce soir ». Ce serait un petit pas pour le monde des sorciers, mais un grand pas pour moi.

J'ai donc sorti de mon placard une robe courte violette et des collants de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une paire de bottines en peau de dragon vernis. J'ai décidé de porter mes cheveux châtains lâchés et j'ai mis ma chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de serpent au bout.

Alors que j'exécute la touche finale de mon maquillage, Zinnia me déclare que nous pouvons y aller car Nath' va nous attendre et donc va être désagréable et donc va nous traiter de « morues » et donc elle aura envie de lui lancer le sortilège Doloris avant même qu'on soit arrivés et puis Michael essaiera d'apaiser les tensions mais elle ne le supporte pas non plus et elle sera dans une rage pas possible contre eux en arrivant et elle pensera à Sirius pendant toute la soirée et ne pourra pas s'amuser et elle sera donc une compagnie désastreuse et je regretterai d'être venue avec elle et serait réduite à me faire faire du gringue par les copains de Michael et je lui ferai la tête pendant trois jours et Sirius ne la regardera pas comme d'habitude et elle sera désagréable avec lui s'il lui adresse la parole et ce sera encore pire…

Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si la fin du monde arrivait…Comparée à ses problèmes, ce serait de la tarte au potiron.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Nath' et Michael Hending sont assis sur un canapé vétuste dans la salle commune. Mon chevalier servant s'est coiffé les cheveux avec un espèce de laque qui ressemble étrangement à de la bave de sombral. Il m'adresse un sourire flamboyant et me détaille sous toutes les coutures.

Apparemment, je suis à son goût. La soirée risque d'être longue.

-Vous en prenez un temps, bande de morues !

-Une fille, ça se prépare, Nath'.

-Malheureusement pour certaines, Zin', le résultat est le même.

-Bon, on y va maintenant avant que je te pétrifie ?

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-On va tester un autre passage secret, cette fois, coupe Michael.

-J'espère qu'il sera un peu moins exigu, remarque Cléo.

-Je pense que oui, lui dit Michael.

Nous suivons les deux garçons jusqu'au troisième étage, où ils s'arrêtent devant un miroir recouvert de poussière, qui orne le mur du couloir.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, il n'y a personne, déclare Nath'. Michael, tu passes le premier.

Il se retourne pour vérifier une dernière fois que la voie est libre et il s'avance vers le miroir. Je reste bouche bée face au spectacle qui se déroule devant mes yeux : Michael vient littéralement de passer à travers le miroir.

-Zin', à toi.

-Je fais comme lui ? Il n'y a aucune incantation à prononcer ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou tu es aussi maligne qu'un Troll léthargique ?

-C'est bon, j'y vais.

Je pose un doigt sur le miroir et il s'y enfonce comme dans du beurre. Laissant Nath' et Cléo dans le couloir, je passe à travers la surface de verre. Cela me fait l'effet d'un filet d'eau glacée qui coulerait le long de mon dos. Mais de l'autre côté, je me retrouve dans un souterrain très semblable à celui de la dernière fois.

Cléo me rejoint et, après qu'elle ait pu admirer l'espace réduit qui nous entoure, je lui lance un regard significatif, l'air de dire « Nath'…Je te l'avais dit… », auquel elle répond par un petit sourire un peu triste. Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend.

Nath' passe lui aussi à travers le miroir et apparaît devant nous.

-Alors, ça vous plait, les filles ?

-Nath', c'est exactement pareil que la dernière fois…

-Zin', tu n'es pas assez attentive, ça te perdra. Ce souterrain-là sent beaucoup moins le sang de gnome.

-Excuse-moi, Nath', mais il sent les pieds de Troll, tu trouves ça plus agréable ? réplique Cléo.

-Les filles, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes d'effroyables chochottes.

-Bon, on y va, Nath' ? Ils vont nous attendre.

La présence de Michael a parfois du bon : il vient d'éviter l'éclatement d'un conflit qui aurait pu nous retenir ici pendant une bonne heure. De plus, Cléo a effectivement raison : l'endroit ne doit pas être souvent aéré.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les garçons s'arrêtent, nous à leur suite, face à une porte en bois moisi qui semble annoncer la fin de notre charmant trajet souterrain. Michael l'ouvre délicatement et nous fait signe d'avancer derrière lui. Nous sortons et un courant d'air frais nous fouette le visage. La porte donne sur un petit jardin sombre, surplombé par une grande demeure non moins obscure. L'atmosphère qui se dégage du lieu aurait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui.  
Nath' avance dans la nuit qui a recouvert Pré au Lard et nous chuchote de le suivre. Nous nous exécutons, sans manquer de frissonner en passant entre deux sinistres plates-bandes. Une fois sortis du jardin par-dessus la petite barrière de ferraille qui le clos, nous parcourons encore quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête et demande à Nath', si fort qu'il me fait signe de me taire :

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer où est-ce qu'on a atterrit tout à l'heure ?

-On ne l'a jamais su, me répond Michael, désireux, en tant que bon chevalier servant qui se respecte, d'être toujours là pour me servir.

-J'ai rarement eu aussi peur de ma vie. Vous pourriez prévenir, la prochaine que vous prévoyez de passer par une maison hantée.

-Franchement, Michael, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ma…commence Nath', coupé par un Michael qui doit rougir, bien que l'obscurité m'empêche de m'en assurer.

Nous continuons notre randonnée nocturne jusqu'à la seule maison éclairée de Pré au Lard, d'où un vague écho de musique s'élève. Michael sonne à la porte, qui s'ouvre et permet à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux incroyablement bleus d'apparaître sur le seuil.

-On pensait que vous vous étiez perdus ou que vous vous étiez fait chopés par Rusard, commente-t-il.

-Quel accueil chaleureux !

-Excuse ma sœur, Jeremy, elle ne sait pas la boucler.

-Et elle s'appelle ?

Il m'énerve déjà, celui-là. Je sens que la soirée va être très longue.

-Elle s'appelle Zinnia et elle te signale que c'est la première fois qu'elle est contrainte à parler d'elle à la troisième personne.

-Et voici Cléo, ajoute Nath', face à l'expression déconcertée qu'affiche le dénommé Jeremy.

Il nous fait entrer dans la maison et nous conduit au salon, où se trouvent un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, installé autour d'une table recouverte de Bièreaubeurres et de Whiskys Pur Feu.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Nathaniel, Zinnia et Cléo, annonce Jeremy à la cantonade.

Les dénommés tout le monde se retournent vers nous et nous regardent pendant quelques instants, puis s'approchent afin de faire les présentations.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nuit, Elena, me tend la main. Un garçon avec un nez d'une taille particulièrement volumineuse m'adresse un sourire charmeur et me dit s'appeler Mark. Et nous faisons ainsi la connaissance de Cylane, Lukas, Jason, Carmina, Tommy, Katie, Alan, Sarah et William. Je remarque aussitôt que la fille aux cheveux bleus dévore littéralement ce dernier des yeux. Mais moi et Cléo ne sommes pas en reste puisque Jason semble avoir eu le coup de foudre pour elle à l'instant même où elle est entrée dans la pièce, et Mark met en place un petit manège de séducteur qui risque fort de ne pas plaire à Michael.

Avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sirius, je me dis que cette soirée sera peut-être amusante, en fin de compte.

Quelques instants après ces présentations, Jeremy, d'un coup de baguette, met en marche un vieux phonographe et une musique rock emplit la pièce. Mark s'est approché de moi et de Cléo et frappe le rythme avec son pied.

-J'adore cette musique. Pas toi, Zinnia ?

-Euh, si, si…Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom du groupe.

-Les Citrouilles Atomiques. Je suis allé à leur concert. La prochaine fois, je prendrai une place pour toi, si ça te dit…

-Euh, oui, merci…

Michael vient d'apparaître à côté de Mark et le regarde d'un œil menaçant.

-Alors, Zinnia, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

-Non, ça va, ça va.

-Tu me rassures.

Mon chevalier servant est vraiment trop prévenant. Jason, quant à lui, entreprend de servir un verre de Bierraubeurre à Cléo dont le regard semble particulièrement vide. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, car le spectacle qui se déroule dans son champ de vision aurait de quoi stupéfier quiconque ne connaît pas mon frère.

Il est en effet en grande conversation avec Carmina et lui sert son habituel numéro du type bien dans sa peau qui n'a donc pas peur de sourire béatement et de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire dès qu'il lui propose de l'inviter à danser.

entonces, verdict?


	24. Chapter 24

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre! je suis malheureusement désolée de vous apprendre que ce n'est qu'un chapitre que j'avais en réserve parce que ça fait bien trois semaines que je n'ai rien écrit étant donné tout le boulot que j'ai à éliminer

donc si j'arrive à alterner révisions de bac et écriture, je

vous promets que la suite arrivera la plus vite possible!

donc revenons à nos potirons: Zin' et Cléo sont à une fête organisée par des amis de Michael Hending et leurs prétendants se suivent à la queue leu leu alors que Nath' drague une certaine Carmina...

sur ce petit résumé et mon habituel bla bla, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 24 : Devine qui vient pleurer ce soir.**

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Alors que Mark et Michael tentent d'engager la conversation avec Zin' tout en se lançant des regards noirs de défi, j'observe Nath' faire du charme à une dénommée Carmina. Jason me propose de la bierraubeurre, une danse, un Whisky Pur Feu ou un petit peu d'air frais mais je refuse systématiquement, tant je suis absorbée par le petit jeu de Nath'.

Il danse avec cette fille qui a non seulement un prénom mais aussi une apparence de vampire : ses longs cheveux sont noirs, son teint blafard, ses dents blanches comme si elle se les lavait trois fois par jour avec du dentifrice Matt Sham le sorcier et ses lèvres ont une étrange teinte rouge sang. Ce collé serré a l'air de plaire à l'aîné des Sullivan. Zin' contemple son frère d'un air dégoûté et essaie de faire abstraction de ses deux prétendants.

-Dis, Zinnia, tu veux danser ? lui demande Michael.

-Tu préfères peut-être sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin ? ajoute Mark, plein d'espoir.

-Euh…je crois que je vais d'abord aller aux toilettes.

Et comme ils lui emboîtent le pas, elle juge bon de préciser :

-Je pense que je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour les trouver.

Mais je vois bien qu'elle essaie de leur échapper et je décide de la suivre, en grande partie pour ne plus avoir à supporter le spectacle de Nath' et de Carmina en plein accès de romantisme.

Zin' et moi passons devant les toilettes mais comme elle ne s'y arrête pas, je continue moi aussi à longer les murs de la maison jusqu'au jardin, auquel nous accédons par une petite porte recouverte de papier peint à fleurs.

-Ah ! Enfin un peu de répit !

-A qui le dis-tu !

- J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tirer chacun un bras et me découper en deux parties égales, Cléo !

-Jason était à la limite de me demander en mariage.

-Tu aurais accepté ? dit-elle en riant.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Oh, je vois…Si c'était Mumus, ce serait une autre histoire…

-Eh !

-Oh, Néfertiti, c'est bon, c'est juste pour te taquiner un peu ! Avoue que je te fais bien rire aussi, avec Sirius !

-En effet, même si ça fait un petit moment que tu ne m'as pas bassiné avec lui…Tu dois être malade.

-Tu crois que c'est facile de se remettre d'une tentative de viol organisée par une larve de dragon atrophiée ?

-Tu parles de Severus, là ?

-Oui. Métaphorique, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fille me fera toujours sourire.

-Mais, puisque tu en parles, Néfertiti, sache que j'ai décidé de me relancer à l'attaque de Sirius et qu'il va en voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Et je peux savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Bien sûr. Le charme.

-Le charme ?

-Oui, Cléo, le charme, le physique, la séduction, si tu préfères. Je vais tout miser sur ça.

-Aussi prétentieuse que son frère.

-Ah, tu viens de reconnaître que Nath'…

-Je ne faisais que répéter tes propos, Zin'. Je n'ai rien contre ton frère.

-Et bien tu devrais ! En tout cas, si l'envie te prend de m'accompagner dans mon machiavélique projet d'envoûtement, tu es la bienvenue. A moins que tu n'aies déjà trouver un autre moyen de le faire craquer…

-Zin'…je crois que je ne suis plus du tout amoureuse de lui. Désolée de te décevoir.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et hoche la tête :

-Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Tu as un vrai cœur d'épouvantard, Nefertiti.

Nous discourons encore quelques minutes sur la fraîcheur de la soirée et les effroyables tentatives d'approche de nos prétendants respectifs, jusqu'à ce que Zin' m'annonce qu'elle rentre car il commence à faire un peu frisquet. Je lui réponds que je la rejoindrai dans quelques instants.

Le ciel est d'un noir d'encre et parsemé d'étoiles mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à le contempler. Mes pensées tournent autour de Nath' et je ne parviens pas à faire abstraction du fait qu'il soit en train de danser avec une autre fille dans le salon, qu'il trouve sûrement beaucoup plus belle, beaucoup plus mûre, beaucoup plus drôle et beaucoup moins godiche de la baguette que moi.

Je choisis de rentrer. Au moins, j'essaierai d'éviter Jason et cela me permettra d'oublier Nath' pendant une poignée de secondes. J'entre dans la maison, longe le couloir qui mène au salon mais un bruit étouffé attire mon attention : un chuchotement troublé mêlé à une sorte de ricanement de plaisir traverse la porte de la pièce devant laquelle je me trouve et parvient à mes oreilles.

La porte de la pièce est fermée et je décide donc de respecter l'intimité de mes hôtes en passant mon chemin. Pourtant, à peine arrivée au salon, un étrange pressentiment s'insinue en moi et me persuade d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans la pièce.

Je vérifie que le couloir est vide et me penche vers la serrure. Mon cœur se serre et se ratatine sur lui-même comme une vieille pousse de mandragore fanée : Nath' se trouve dans une position assez équivoque, torse nu, en train d'embrasser furieusement Carmina, allongée sur le lit que renferme la pièce, qui doit être une chambre. Nath'…avec Elle. En pleine fougue et se croyant à l'abri de tous les regards. Nath', à qui je pense jour et nuit depuis déjà un ou deux mois, Nath' dont je rêve des lèvres et des yeux et de tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui-même à chaque fois que je m'endors, Nath' à qui je n'avouerai jamais que je suis amoureuse de lui, Nath' dont la sœur a beau être ma meilleure amie, de qui je ne peux pas mentionner le nom avec un fond de douceur dans la voix, ce Nath'-là qui déjà me torturait par son savant mélange de complicité et d'indifférence envers moi, est en train de faire connaître à une illustre inconnue des instants de plaisir auxquels je n'aurai jamais droit.

Une nausée brusque me prend et je détourne mes yeux de l'interstice, laissant Nath' enlever à Carmina son soutien-gorge noir.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Retourner au salon ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Impossible. Mais si je sors dans le jardin, Zinnia finira par venir me chercher et je serai contrainte à lui avouer la cause de mes tourments, ce que je préfère éviter de faire avant toute chose, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Malgré mon envie de trouver une autre solution, comme celle de m'enfouir sous terre pour ne plus jamais en sortir, ou d'avaler une fiole de poison cul sec, je choisis de rejoindre le jardinet. Peut-être l'air aura-t-il un effet insoupçonné sur le désarroi qui m'envahit et manque de me submerger.

J'ouvre délicatement la porte du fond pour ne pas faire de bruit et la fraîcheur de la nuit parsemée d'étoiles porte à l'instant même ses fruits empoisonnés : je glisse doucement contre le mur de la maison et, une fois accroupie sur le gazon humide, je me mets à pleurer, comme si chaque larme qui coulait de mes yeux à ma bouche à présent aussi salée que la Manche était à la fois un hurlement de douleur et un soupir provoqué par le soulagement de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à mes sentiments.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

James et Peter, malgré les remontrances de Remus, ont réussi à se procurer des espèces de bonbons qui possèdent toutes sortes de vertu aussi imprévisibles qu'incontrôlables : Cornedrue se met à danser une gigue énergique et Queudver vient de tomber comme une masse dans le sommeil. Je tente un caramel bleu turquoise et un frisson glacial me parcoure : les garçons poussent un cri horrifié. Je saute de mon lit et me précipite vers la salle de bain, où je me plante devant le miroir : je suis gelé, au sens propre du terme. Ma peau a pris une étrange teinte bleue translucide et mes dents tremblent dans même que je m'en rende compte. Je retourne dans la chambre, en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et en réalisant que ma peau est aussi froide que celle d'un détraqueur, et Remus me dit :

-Sirius, tu as un teint radieux.

-Sullivan ne pourra pas résister à ta fraîcheur, Patmol.

-Tu crois peut-être que Lili fantasme sur les types qui dansent la gigue, Cornedrue ?

-Au moins Lili est amoureuse de moi.

Il a particulièrement insisté sur le terme « amoureuse » et il prend un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en me rappelant que Zinnia, elle, n'est pas « amoureuse » de moi, comme il dit.

-Tu boudes, Patmol ?

-Tu es beaucoup moins beau comme ça, Patmol, ajoute Peter.

-Vous allez le lacher deux secondes, vous deux ? demande Remus.

Je lui adresse un signe de remerciement et me glisse dans mes draps. Mon corps a retrouvé sa température normale mais je me sens toujours glacé. Peut-être est-ce du à la remarque de James. Mais je sais bien que, même s'il n'avait rien dit, mes pensées se rapporteraient à Zinnia.

J'essaie de m'imaginer ce qu'elle est en train de faire, ce soir. Elle est sûrement en train de rire avec sa meilleure amie, peut-être même à mes dépens. Elle vient peut-être de prendre sa douche et de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour du corps, ses longs cheveux noirs rendus brillants par l'eau qui les imprègnent. Ou peut-être qu'elle dort simplement à poings fermés et qu'elle rêve, et que ses paupières palpitent pendant son sommeil si délicatement que je donnerais tout pour pouvoir les contempler en dormant à ses côtés…

Je ferais mieux de me reprendre. Je suis sur la pente descendante, là. Mes accès de romantisme et de niaiserie ne sont pas dignes d'un Maraudeur. Quoique James et Peter ne doivent pas valoir plus cher que moi. Reste Remus. Allez savoir s'il ressent ce genre de sentiments. Je pourrais lui demander. Après tout, il me harcèle bien avec ses questions et ses discussions inutiles. Mais j'aurais peur de percer à jour un secret qu'il ne veut peut-être pas révéler.

La tête dans mon oreiller et l'esprit déjà ailleurs, je continue à imaginer Zinnia rire, pleurer, parler, bouger, vivre, tandis que Remus se met en pyjama et que nos deux compères ne semblent pas se lasser de leurs fabuleuses confiseries…

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Cléo apparaît à l'entrée du salon et me rejoint, les yeux légèrement rougis.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Néfertiti ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-On dirait que tu as pleuré.

-Ah, ça…Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement eu une vilaine quinte de toux. Sûrement le pollen ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Si tu le dis.

Il n'empêche qu'elle a l'air mélancolique de quelqu'un de triste qui veut faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais je n'ai le loisir d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur car Mark s'approche de moi, me tend une main et me propose de danser. Je décline son offre, tout en lui promettant d'aller me promener avec lui dans Pré au Lard. Promesse que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir, tant il est collé à moi comme un elfe de maison à ses maîtres. Et puis il y a Sirius. Mark s'éloigne, visiblement déçu, mais très vite remplacé par Michael qui, lui, pense que son amitié avec Nath' lui confère le droit de m'adresser la parole comme si nous n'avions plus rien à nous cacher. Je me demande si le Whisky Pur Feu n'y est pas également pour quelque chose.

-Dis-moi, Zinnia, tu as un copain actuellement ?

-Euh…pas exactement.

Toujours rester évasive, c'est le seul moyen de les décevoir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien…

-Tu peux m'expliquer, tu sais.

-Et bien, disons qu'il se cherche.

-Qui ça ? Ton copain ?

-Mon futur copain dans un monde où les gnomes de jardin se marieront aux Vélanes et où tous Sang-Purs feront des gamins aux Sang-Mêlés.

Non pas que je veuille que Sirius me fasse un gamin (ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai du oublier de préciser que j'étais une Sang-Mêlé, comme beaucoup de Serpentard qui n'osent pas l'avouer). Mais j'apprécierais beaucoup son geste si par le plus grand des hasards, il se décidait à m'embrasser. Et plus si affinités.

-Donc, ton copain est amoureux de toi mais il sort déjà avec une autre fille ? Ou bien il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi ?

-Bon, écoute, Michael. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je n'ai pas de copain. Le garçon dont je suis amoureuse est juste un peu ramolli du cortex cérébral et il a du mal à se rendre compte de l'énorme connerie qu'il fait en se refusant à moi et en passant à côté de petite merveille sur pattes que je suis, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué.

Malgré tout, avec certains parasites opiniâtres, il vaut mieux être franche. Malheureusement, loin d'être horrifié par mon comportement, Michael a l'air d'apprécier mon petit accès de colère et d'amertume et me regarde avec une pointe de déception, bien sûr, mais aussi une bonne louche d'admiration.

Heureusement pour moi, Nath' s'approche de nous, les cheveux ébouriffés, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres.

-Il serait peut-être temps qu'on rentre, les jeunes.

-Nath'…

-Michael, inutile de me supplier, tu as eu tout ton temps pour…Enfin bref, je commence à fatiguer et je suis sûr que les filles aussi ont envie d'aller se coucher.

-Tu n'as pas tort, pour une fois.

-Toi, la morue, tu te tais et tu nous suis.

Je lui administre un coup de pied sec dans les chevilles et récupère ma veste qui traîne sur le canapé du salon. Nous saluons tout le monde à la cantonade. Elena, la fille aux cheveux bleus, et William, un garçon plutôt beau aux pommettes saillantes qui porte ses cheveux châtains assez courts, se roulent des galoches ensorcelées dans un coin de la pièce, inutilement dissimulés derrière une plante verte.

Jeremy nous raccompagne à la porte, nous le remercions pour la soirée et il nous dit qu'il espère nous revoir bientôt, mais j'ai le nette impression que ce souhait ne me concerne pas, car il me lance avant de fermer la porte un regard qui signifie clairement : « Bon débarras. Avec une folle pareille chez moi, je l'ai échappé belle. ».

Entre plusieurs bâillements et remarques acides échangées avec Nath', nous rejoignons nos dortoirs par le chemin de notre trajet allée, qui parait encore plus effrayant à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais que notre fatigue rend malgré tout moins impressionnant.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Le passage secret est encore plus sinistre qu'à l'aller mais j'arrive à peine à m'en rendre compte.

Chaque instant passé près de Nath' est une torture. J'essaie de ne pas l'imaginer en train de déshabiller sa femme vampire et de faire abstraction du fait qu'il me plaise par-dessus tout. Je comprends enfin Zin', quand elle se plaint d'être amoureuse…Si seulement je pouvais lui en toucher un mot…Mais de toutes façons, Zinnia au courant ou pas, il n'y a plus rien à espérer. Je ne serai jamais plus que la meilleure amie de sa sœur, à qui il donne des cours parce qu'il a bon fond et qui ne lui fait pas plus d'effet qu'une motte de beurre vénéneuse.

En espérant ne pas ressembler à cette créature monstrueuse d'un genre nouveau, je m'extrais du passage à la suite de Michael, toujours subjugué par Zin' bien qu'elle présente une évidente répulsion vis-à-vis de sa personne.

Les garçons nous souhaitent une bonne nuit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré lorsque Nath' rejoint son dortoir sans un regard en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres.

verdict?


	25. Chapter 25

Chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre!

je me suis sentie prise d'une envie de publication soudaine et puissante donc je vous en fait profiter

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais peut-être est-ce seulement une impression donc à vous de me dire si je divague ou non...

Je suis ravie de vous annoncer deux très bonnes nouvelles:

- j'ai de moins en moins de boulot en ce moment donc mon temps libre est relativement propice à l'écriture

- vous découvrirez pour la première fois dans un des chapitres à venir un point de vue de ...Nathaniel Sullivan! et oui vous saurez donc ce qui se passe dans la petite tête du tortionnaire de Cléo!

Souvenez-vous: la soirée chez les amis de Michael n'a pas été particulièrement bénéfique pour Cléo et Zin' a décidé de mettre a éxécution son machiavélique plan de séduction...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon début de révisions pour celles qui ont des exams et une bonne soirée!

Et surtout merci du fond du coeur à toutes mes revieweuses sans qui je ne serais pas grand chose!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 25 : le beau est bizarre ou les brunes ne comptent pas pour des runes.**

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

James nous rejoint en courant dans le coin de la cour où nous nous sommes isolés. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer.

-Lili m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui adressais plus la parole.

James ne parle plus à Lili depuis presque deux semaines.

-Et tu lui a répondu ?demande Remus.

-Evidement que non. Je suis tes conseils à la lettre, Lunard.

-Excellent, Cornedrue. Ça va finir par marcher.

-Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle m'a proposé de prendre rendez-vous avec un magicomage pour…comment est-ce qu'elle dit ça, déjà ? Ah, oui : vérifier si mon cortex cérébral n'aurait pas été atteint par un sort lors d'un de mes combats puérils.

-Elle a l'art de la formulation.

-Tu pourrais compatir, Patmol.

-Sirius est toujours sarcastique quand il est en rogne, fait remarquer cet imbécile de Peter.

-Je ne suis pas en rogne, Queudver, j'admire juste la façon dont Lili cache son jeu.

-Prends-en de la graine, Patmol, réplique James.

-Les gars, par pitié…nous supplie Remus. Est-ce que, peut-être, vous pourriez éventuellement, je vous en supplie, arrêter de vous en prendre l'un à l'autre pour canaliser votre énergie négative ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, notre énergie négative ?!

Et nous partons tous chacun de notre côté, laissant Remus seul dans un recoin de la cour ensoleillée.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

-Dis, Zin', tu voudrais pas m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ? J'ai un devoir de divination à rendre.

-Comme tu voudras, Nefertiti. Cela dit, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé tomber cette matière absolument inutile.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas de troisième œil.

Je la suis vers la bibliothèque. Nous croisons mon frère devant la Grande Salle, il me lance une remarque stupide et salut Cléo, qui lui rend son sourire d'une manière bien peu chaleureuse.

Je m'attendais à ce que la bibliothèque soit absolument déserte, étant donné qu'il est trois heures de l'après-midi et que le temps est magnifique. Quel n'est pas mon étonnement d'y trouver Sirius, assis à une table dans le fond de la pièce, les cheveux devant les yeux, installé à côté de Lupin, penché sur un énorme pavé.

Je m'assieds à côté de Cléo à quelques tables de Sirius. Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil quasi imperceptible. Néanmoins, le « Tu vas pouvoir mettre à exécution ton plan séduction machiavéliquement infaillible »qu'elle ajoute est loin d'être aussi imperceptible et ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Michael se trouve à la table où nous venons de nous installer et il semble qu'il ait entendu. Il balaie la pièce du regard et lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Sirius, en pleine séance de distraction avec sa plume, une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux noisette. Et un de moins, un.

Cléo sort son parchemin et à l'aide d'un bouquin qu'elle vient d'aller chercher sur une étagère du fond, elle se met à écrire. Pendant de ce temps-là, j'observe Sirius, prête à passer à l'action. Il joue toujours avec sa plume et cela a l'air d'être particulièrement divertissant puisqu'un sourire assez, je dois l'avouer, béat s'affiche sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…Cela devait faire plusieurs semaines que je ne l'avais pas regardé de cette façon. Sûrement depuis qu'il m'a embrassé...Cela doit alors remonter à plusieurs mois.

Je remercie intérieurement Cléo de m'avoir proposé un petit séjour à la bibliothèque et je continue ma contemplation : ses yeux sombres paraissent un peu las, et sa posture me confirme dans cette idée : il est affalé sur sa chaise avec une sorte de fatigue que je lui ai rarement vue. Ses cheveux noirs traînent devant ses yeux, qui sont d'ailleurs un peu plus cernés que d'habitude.

Lupin lui dit quelque chose, et il acquiesce avec la tête, faisant retomber deux autres mèches de cheveux sur son front. L'impression générale qu'il me donne me laisse perplexe : il a l'air triste. Indéniablement triste. Blasé, mais pas dans son attitude de dédain habituelle. Même son sourire un peu stupide a quelque chose de triste et de pathétique (à prendre au sens premier du terme, il n'est quand même pas lamentable !). Je sais au fond de moi qu'une telle pensée est très déplacée, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que c'est à cause de moi, et qu'il ne dort plus depuis quelques mois car je lui manque et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire pour éviter ça.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la prétention de prendre ces espoirs au sérieux et je me doute bien que la cause de ses maux est ailleurs, sûrement enfouie au fin fond de ses grands yeux pleins de désarroi.

La sensation dans laquelle me met son attitude ne m'empêche pourtant pas de chercher le meilleur moyen pour mettre en œuvre ma tentative de séduction. Je regrette énormément de ne pas avoir le troisième œil de Cléo (soit dit sans aucune ironie…) car je ne me suis pas particulièrement mise à mon avantage. Je porte une jupe noire et assez courte agrémentée d'un chemisier blanc à rayures bleues. Un côté petite fille modèle qui ne correspond pas, selon ce que j'imagine, aux fantasmes masculins les plus répandus.

Néanmoins, je me lève et suivant une intuition presque instinctive, je m'approche de la table où il est attablé avec Lupin. Le regard qu'il me lance en m'apercevant me prouve qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon entrée dans la bibliothèque : un regard profond, voire dur, avec un zeste de chagrin en arrière goût. Il détourne les yeux et retourne à son petit jeu avec sa plume. Mais je remarque en passant près de lui que ses mains tremblent. Heureusement pour moi, leur table est contiguë à une longue étagère et la distance entre le meuble et sa chaise est relativement étroite.

J'essaie de paraître à mon aise et je me faufile derrière lui, à la recherche d'un livre hypothétique. Cléo m'aperçoit et esquisse un sourire, puis m'adresse encore un imperceptible clin d'œil, l'air de dire « Ah je vois, je vois…Petite maligne ».

Je balance mes cheveux en arrière, tout en souhaitant qu'ils soient assez longs pour effleurer Sirius. Même si je doute que ce soit le cas, je devine qu'il a remarqué mon geste car je le sens qui bouge sur sa chaise dans une attitude un peu gênée. Je me dresse alors sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper un vieux grimoire et je sais pertinemment que ma jupe remonte et laisse entrevoir mes jambes sous les fins collants noirs qui les recouvrent.

Le mouvement de Sirius redouble. Je fais intentionnellement tomber un livre assez volumineux sur le parquet, où il s'étale en faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière. Je me baisse pour le ramasser en prenant le plus de temps possible, sachant que cette position met en valeur mes formes féminines et qu'il ne résistera pas au désir d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce que fabrique Lupin. En me relevant, je lui flanque un léger coup de coude dans le dos, et le pire est que ce manque de discrétion est cette fois-ci totalement indépendant de ma volonté.

Il se retourne, me fixe une seconde de ses grands yeux noirs mais comme je fais mine de m'excuser en mettant dans le petite moue et le murmure toute l'éventuelle sensualité dont je suis capable, il se retourne et rapproche sa chaise de la table, cherchant à éviter tout contact physique avec moi. Non, Black, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Attends un peu de voir ce que je te réserve…

Je reprends ma recherche parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque, en prenant soin de respirer assez fort pour que Sirius m'entende, et de façon à ce que ce bruit lui rappelle le petit placard à balais du troisième étage et non les halètements d'un scroutt en chaleur. Je sors un énorme livre jauni par le temps de l'étagère, mais je décide, ou plutôt semble décider, qu'il est bien trop encombrant et qu'il serait préférable de le poser quelque part. La table où sont installés les deux maraudeurs fera parfaitement l'affaire. Je me penche afin de déposer le livre, en déboutonnant malencontreusement un des boutons de ma chemise dans l'effort. Je sens les yeux de Sirius se diriger et s'attarder sur ce que renferme le bout de tissu blanc à rayures bleues. J'en ronronnerais de satisfaction.

Je me redresse, choisis complètement au hasard un autre livre dans le rayon et m'apprête à le poser également sur la table lorsque quelqu'un me demande, d'un ton où ne perce absolument aucune émotion :

-Je peux t'aider ?

Je lève les yeux : Remus Lupin. Il se tient debout en face de moi, les bras croisés et ses yeux dont je n'ai jamais réussi à déterminer la couleur- car elle oscille entre le vert et le jaune miel- qui fixent sans ciller les miens suffisent à me faire perdre mes moyens. J'étais pourtant si sûre de moi, il y a à peine deux secondes.

-Euh…non, je me débrouille.

-Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

-Tu as vraiment la prétention de pouvoir trouver ce que je cherche à ma place ?

-Je pourrais simplement t'aider.

-Je me passerais de ton aide mais merci quand même.

-Laisse moi juste te donner mon avis sur la question.

-Je t'écoute. Où est-ce que je peux trouver ce que je cherche, selon toi ?

-Sûrement pas dans les rayons de cette bibliothèque. Je me fiche complètement du fait que le seul truc compliqué mais intéressant que tu cherches ici soit Sirius. J'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu moins provocatrice et que tu agisses avec un minimum de décence. Parce que, moi, je travaille.

Quel rat de bibliothèque vaseux ! Oser me parler sur ce ton ! Aucun respect pour Sirius ! Et ça se dit capable d'assumer la fonction de préfet.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et je tourne les talons sans remettre les vieux grimoires à leur place. Il n'aura qu'à le faire, puisqu'il connaît si bien les lieux.

Je reprends place à côté de Cléo, qui me murmure, d'une voix emplie d'une compassion mêlée d'une effroyable envie d'éclater de rire :

-Avoue quand même que tu n'y a pas été mollo avec lui…Tu aurais vu ce que j'ai vu, de ma place…

Malgré mon insistance, elle n'accepte pas de me dire de quoi il s'agit. « Surtout pas dans un lieu public »ajoute-t-elle.

-Ma pauvre Zin', je crois que tu ne l'auras pas à ce petit jeu-là car malgré l'effet que tu lui fais (elle me fait un clin d'œil), il ne cédera pas de sitôt.

Elle se met à ricaner comme une hyène lors de son premier vol en balai et l'amertume me gagne de voir que seuls mes déboires sentimentaux et le ridicule dans lequel je me suis fourrée lui redonnent le sourire.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

Zinnia Sullivan vient de quitter la pièce et Sirius reste silencieux.

-Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la salle commune, Patmol ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-A ton avis.

-Si tu veux encore me bombarder de questions philosophiques, je préfère aller me balader dans le parc.

-Excellente idée. Ça me dégourdira les pattes.

Un début de sourire étire ses lèvres et nous nous levons, puis quittons la bibliothèque pour nous diriger vers le parc, qui est, je l'avoue, plus tentant que la caverne de Mme Pince, par ce bel après-midi ensoleillé. Le soleil est encore doux en ce mois d'avril. Nos pas nous guident vers le bord du lac, où quelques Serdaigle tentent un timide bain de pieds pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps. A en voir leurs grimaces dès que le bout de leurs doigts de pied effleure l'eau, ils se sont sûrement réjouis un peu vite. Sirius marche les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, en butant contre les cailloux qu'il rencontre sur son passage.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure, Patmol ?

-Non, au contraire. Tu m'as sauvé la mise. Je n'aurais pas supporté son petit jeu plus longtemps.

-J'en avais l'impression. Même pour moi, c'était assez insupportable. Elle a un de ces culots, cette Sullivan. Enfin, ça doit être ce qui te plait chez elle…

-Comme tu dis.

-Malgré son comportement légèrement puéril, je dois pencher en ta faveur, Patmol. Elle est vraiment ravissante.

-A qui le dis-tu…

-Alors comme ça tu allais craquer ?

-Si tu avais été à la place de sa copine, tu aurais pu le deviner par toi-même…

-Biggles ?

-Oui.

-Oh, je vois…Le ridicule de son entreprise ne m'enlèvera pas l'idée que rien ne t'empêche d'aller la voir pour lui dire que tu l'aimes.

-Tais-toi, s'il te plait. J'ai du mal à me l'entendre dire.

-C'est peut-être le problème…

-Si on a même plus le droit d'être pudique !

-Ce n'est pas de la pudeur, c'est une forme d'obstination sacrément dangereuse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches d'être un tant soit peu heureux, Sirius ?

-Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ce que ça fait d'être l'enfant renié des Black et de tomber amoureux d'une Serpentarde, alors que cette maison représente tout ce que j'ai essayé de fuir…

-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée qu'il serait bon pour tout le monde que tu fasses abstraction du fait que Zinnia soit à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas sa caractéristique la plus importante.

-Pourquoi pour tout le monde ? me demande –t-il, sans relever ma dernière remarque.

-Parce que depuis que tu es tombé amoureux, tu n'es pas la plus agréable des compagnies qui soient.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, atterré par ma réplique. Nous continuons à marcher en silence, et moi à me creuser la cervelle pour trouver le moyen d'éviter à Sirius de commettre la même erreur que moi…

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Nath' vient d'arriver avec un quart d'heure de retard à notre petite séance d'arithmancie hebdomadaire. Essoufflé (je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce soit à cause de sa course effrénée à travers le dédale des couloirs du château et non à travers les courbes blanchâtres de Carmina), il s'affale sur la chaise que je lui présente.

-Merci Cléo, tu es adorable…Je viens de courir jusqu'ici aussi vite qu'un sombral en furie. J'étais encore au stade et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi tard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

-Alors, on reprend ? On en était où ?

-Je crois bien que tu m'expliquais la symbolique en brunes des calculs du troisième degré…

-De la symbolique en quoi ?

-En runes.

-Excuse moi si je dis des bêtises mais tu viens de dire « brunes ». Ma sœur a du te confier que j'avais un faible pour les brunes...

Maudissant mes cheveux chatains-roux, je fais mine de rire à sa plaisanterie qui me fend le cœur.

-Quoique qu'il y ait toujours des exceptions…

Voulant couper court à cette conversation qui me rend particulièrement mal à l'aise, je lui propose de revenir aux calculs du troisième degré.

J'ai décidé d'agir comme Zinnia, mais avec beaucoup plus de subtilité. Je passe donc ma main dans mes cheveux plus que de coutume et mon pull gris a apparemment décidé de m'aider à la tâche puisque sa manche est détendue et qu'elle laisse mon épaule, d'ailleurs parsemée de grains de beauté, à l'air. Malgré ma tentative de paraître à la fois fine et séduisante, je dois avouer que l'entreprise de Zinnia a été beaucoup plus fructueuse. Nath' ne remarque même pas tous ces petits détails à son attention et se concentre dans les explications qu'il me fournit : je n'obtiens même pas un regard.

Mon échec assombrit une journée qui avait plutôt bien commencé. Amère, je passe le reste de l'heure à écouter maussade, ce que me raconte Nath' de sa belle voix neutre.


	26. Chapter 26

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre! je vous promet un postage intensif pour les semaines à venir et j'espère pouvoir tenir cette promesse malgré l'arrivée imminente du BAC!

ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous entrerez dans les pensées de notre cher Nath' mais vous n'aurez plus logntemps à tenir

pas trop de bla-bla aujourd'hui car je suis malade (qui a dit "Dommage" d'un ton ironique?!)!

donc merci et merci et encore merci et toujours merci à mes revieweuses fidèles sans qui je n'écrirais rien!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 26 : No loving area.**

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

J'ai passé la nuit entière à ressasser des souvenirs amers. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. J'ai l'impression que, même si je les ai fuis, ils trouveront toujours le moyen de me gâcher la vie.

Je suis sorti du dortoir vers minuit pour aller prendre l'air et essayer-en vain- de me changer les idées. En passant, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, devant le couloir qui mène aux cachots, mon cœur –ou du moins ce qu'il en reste- s'est serré aussi fort que la main de Cornedrue sur le vif d'or du dernier match. Heureusement pour moi, un petit spectacle assez distrayant m'a détourné pendant quelques instants de mon humeur noire.

Je passe devant la salle de bain des préfets et j'entends des gloussements étouffés. Pas des gloussements de quiches comme celles qui me suivent à la trace, plutôt des…gloussements de douleur. Et de plaisir. Je comprends ce qui doit se passer dans la pièce. Il y en a qui n'ont pas honte de profiter de l'heure pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire dans la salle de bain des préfets, salle de bain où un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard se lave tous les jours. Je déclinerai l'offre de Remus la prochaine fois qu'il me proposera de me donner le nouveau mot de passe pour y accéder. Je passe mon chemin tout en me demandant, à ce propos, ce que Peter et Neila Crimson sont en train de fabriquer à l'heure qu'il est. Sûrement pas la même chose que les deux pervers d'à côté.

Pourtant, l'envie me prend d'aller vérifier qui vit pleinement son amour (il y en a qui ont de la chance) dans un lieu public et je souris à l'idée d'y trouver Peter et sa copine. Je rebrousse chemin, m'arrête devant la porte et soulève le loquet de la serrure. Mon imagination sans limites n'est pas si éloignée de la réalité que je ne le pensais. Peter et Neila, légèrement dénudés, dans une position pour le moins équivoque, sont en train de se rouler des galoches ensorcelées, allongés sur le marbre de la salle de bain. Je retire vite mon œil de l'interstice, bien décidé à ne pas en voir plus. Il baisse dans mon estime, le Queudver. Se retrouver avec une fille dans la salle de bain des préfets…C'est digne des fantasmes qu'on avait tous les quatre en arrivant dans l'école.

J'ai regagné bien vite le dortoir où je me suis empressé, en bonne commère qui se respecte, de raconter ce que je venais de voir à Remus qui, comme d'habitude, est éveillé malgré l'heure tardive.

-Alors comme ça, Queudver profite du fait que Crimson soit préfète pour lui offrir une nuit de noces précoce dans la salle de bain la plus fantasmatique de Poudlard…

-Fantasmatique ?

-Ça ne te fait pas fantasmer, toi ? Zinnia, en serviette de bain blanche, les cheveux trempés, sortant d'un bain plein de mousse ?

-Tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu, là, Lunard.

-Pourtant, je voudrais vraiment que tu fasses le bon choix.

-Chacun sa vision de ce qu'est un « bon choix ».

-D'accord, laisse moi reformuler ça autrement : je voudrais tellement que tu ne gâches pas l'opportunité que tu as. Tu le regretteras…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Tu me caches un truc, Lunard. C'est à moi de te harceler de questions, aujourd'hui.

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter. C'est simplement une intuition.

-C'est ça…Tu as gâché une opportunité, toi ?

-C'est possible…

-C'était qui ?

-On peut sortir d'ici, que je t'explique ?

-Cornedrue dort comme un bébé.

-S'il te plait. Sirius.

Je le suis hors du dortoir et après s'être assuré que la salle commune soit entièrement déserte, il s'assied sur le canapé et me dit :

-Tu me promets de ne jamais répéter à personne ce que je vais te raconter ?

-Bien sûr, Lunard.

-Le bien sûr des Maraudeurs ou le bien sûr de Sirius Black ?

-Celui de Sirius…

-Merci. Tu sais que je ne parle jamais de ce genre de choses. Je vais être bref. Quand on est arrivés ici, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille.

-Qui ça ?

-Lisbeth Weener.

-Mais elle …

-Oui, je sais, elle est tombée gravement malade, elle a du partir et on a plus jamais eu de nouvelle. En troisième année, elle m'a fait une jolie déclaration d'amour et moi, comme un imbécile, je l'ai refusée.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ?

-Ta lycanthropie…

-Exact. Je n'osais déjà pas vous en parler alors tu imagines…Devoir cacher un truc pareil à la fille qu'on aime…Et puis j'avais peur de la mettre en danger sans le vouloir…Je n'arrêtais pas m'imaginer en train de l'attaquer sans pouvoir me contrôler et j'ai préféré refuser son amour.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Evidement que je regrette. Bien sûr, je ne suis plus amoureux mais en y repensant, je crois qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de …magique, pour le coup, entre elle et moi.

-Tu crois qu'elle est… ?

-Je pense que oui. Sinon elle serait revenue.

-Et depuis ?

-Depuis, il m'arrive de penser à elle et ça me permet de me rappeler qu'il ne faut plus jamais que je renonce à la fille que j'aime à cause de détails aussi importants et insignifiants que celui-là…

Que dire ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle révélation. Remus a décidément l'art de cacher ce qu'il ressent. Je me souviens encore du jour où elle est partie. Ses parents sont venus la chercher, on l'a vu traverser le hall allongée sur une sorte de brancard.

Elle était pâle comme la mort, les yeux caves. C'était pourtant une jolie fille. Elle avait les cheveux longs et violets. Oui, violets, aussi étranges que cela puisse paraître. Et c'était vraiment très intrigant et mystérieux à la fois. Elle avait le teint très clair, et ça faisait un drôle de contraste avec la couleur de ses cheveux. De très grands yeux bleu nuit. Un petit visage de poupée un peu spécial et inquiétant. Mais j'ai l'impression de faire encore plus de mal à Remus en me replongeant dans des souvenirs qui lui appartiennent. Je comprends pourquoi il me parle de tout ça. Il veut me faire changer d'avis.

Malheureusement pour lui, je suis très difficile à convaincre et je ne peux me résoudre à oublier que Zinnia est à Serpentard.

-Alors, Sirius ?

-Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais ça ne marchera pas. Je reste sur ma position.

-Après tout, le Souaffle est dans ton camp, Patmol. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

-Oh, tu sais, je préfère éviter de me plaindre et de me morfondre. Il y a assez de toi et Cornedrue. Je suis sûr que je finirai par trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerai encore plus que Lisbeth. Elle aura une couleur de cheveux extraordinaire. Et quand je l'aurai trouvé, je te garantie que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

Je lui souris, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quel est son secret pour rester aussi optimiste malgré tout ce qu'il a enduré.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Cléo me rejoint. Le parc est baigné d'une lumière rose particulièrement magnifique, en ce début de soirée d'avril. Le saule sous lequel je suis assise ombrage la surface du lac. Cléo s'assied à côté de moi, son livre d'arithmancie à la main, l'air pensive.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nefertiti ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ta baguette.

-Si, si, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Alors, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Comme tu dis.

Malgré ses dires, elle a définitivement une triste mine. J'aimerais bien découvrir ce qui la tracasse. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça et je suis sa meilleure amie. Elle devrait se confier à moi, elle sait très bien que je suis tolérante.

-Zin' ?

-Tu es enfin décidée à me dire ce qui t'arrive, Nefertiti ?

-Euh, Zin'…Ton frère…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait, celui-là ?

-Rien, Zin', c'est juste que…

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est juste que…je crois que ses efforts sont vains.

Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas la fin des potirons !

-Tu sais, Nefertiti, tu n'es peut-être pas compatible avec l'arithmancie et ce n'est pas ce pédagogue de Nath' qui va pouvoir changer ça !

-Je sais…

Elle se réfugie à nouveau dans son mutisme, mais je suis rassurée d'apprendre que la cause de ses maux n'est autre que l'arithmancie et son terrible apprentissage par mon frère.

Une fois rentrée dans notre dortoir, une nouvelle bien plus effroyable parvient à mes oreilles. Le philtre d'amour de Nath' et Cléo ne fait plus d'effet sur Severus.

Mêmes les mamours de Lucy et les mouchoirs parfumés qu'elle lui tend n'y font rien, Barbara est inconsolable. Elle vers toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant inlassablement, entre deux sanglots, des bribes de paroles toujours identiques : « Mais pourquoi ? », « Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend… Il y a à peine deux jours, il… ». Nouvelle crise de pleurnichements.

Severus n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines : il va devoir subir le harcèlement plaintif de sa dulcinée mais également la seconde partie de ma vengeance. Lorsque je ne sais pas quoi faire et que je m'ennuie profondément (ce qui arrive surtout pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie), je m'imagine en train de lui lancer à la figure de répliques acides d'un ton glacial et hautain. Vous avez peut-être déjà fait l'expérience et savez alors que fantasmer les méchancetés qu'on ne dira jamais dans la réalité est une activité extrêmement jouissive.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Zinnia et moi patientons en compagnie de plusieurs autres Serpentard devant la porte de la bibliothèque, où Flitwick a décidé de nous faire cours. Comme d'habitude, nous sommes en avance, le prof et les Gryffondor, qui ont cours à avec nous, en retard.

Des voix fortes se font entendre au bout du couloir.

« Voilà ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que certaines filles leur trouvent, à ces sales Gryffondor arrogants. » déclare Kathy. A en juger par sa grimace, Zinnia se serait bien passé de cette remarque. Les quatre Maraudeurs apparaissent, entourés de quelques groupies qui s'extasient à chaque mouvement que fait Black, ce qui en dit long sur le nombre de soupirs admiratifs qu'elles poussent. Qu'est-ce que serait le monde si Black était hyperactif ?

Potter nous balaie du regard et une lueur de satisfaction passe dans ses yeux :

apparemment, il vient d'apercevoir une proie à son goût.

-Tiens, tiens, Servilus, comme on se retrouve…Il parait que tu es très doué pour préparer des philtres d'amour…

Le teint de Sirius prend une étrange tournure verdâtre et les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent tant il y serre fort sa baguette.

Rogue brandit la sienne et s'apprête à lancer un sort à Potter lorsqu'une voix retentit, sarcastique :

-Alors comme ça, tu n'es même pas capable de répondre à Potter, Severus ? Je savais que tu étais lamentable mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

L'intervention de Zinnia semble faire perdre à Rogue le peu de sang froid qui lui restait : il tente de lancer un sort de ratatinage à Potter et à Zin', qui l'esquive admirablement. Face à cet échec cuisant, il s'enfuit vers les cachots, ses cheveux gras fouettant sa robe noire.

Potter, entouré de Black, Pettigrew et d'un Remus qui essaie de se faire le plus petit possible, s'avance vers Zinnia et la dévisage d'un œil mauvais.

-Tu crois vraiment pourvoir faire le boulot à notre place, Sullivan ?

-Je ne crois pas, Potter. J'en suis sûre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ce n'est pas vos petits airs de super héros à gueules d'anges qui me font peur. Je sais très bien qu'au fond, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches.

-Tu t'entends parler, Sullivan ? réplique Black, d'une voix forte.

-Parfaitement, Black. Moi, je n'ai pas de mal à coordonner ce que je fais et ce que je dis.

En plein dans les dents. Zin' est dechaînée.

-Tu es ridicule, Sullivan. Vouloir faire ta femme fatale en faisant déguerpir un minable avec qui tu es d'ailleurs sortie, si je ne m'abuse…

-Mais mon pauvre Black, tu crois vraiment avoir le monopole pour tourner Rogue en ridicule ? Il fallait le dire, que la haine t'appartenait, à toi et à tes petits copains !

-Tu mériterais que je te…

-Que tu me ? Que tu m'embrasses ? Que tu me frappes ? Que tu me prennes sur le mur et que tu me tues après m'avoir fait l'amour ? Il parait que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable !

-Dolor…

-Zittus !

La bouche de Black reste ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sort. Le sortilège de silence de Zin' a fonctionné à merveille, malgré son emportement un peu effrayant.

-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Black. Et vous aussi, bande de mégalos de la baguette. Si jamais vous osez encore une fois me dire ce que je dois faire et m'empêcher de me venger comme je l'entends, je vous lancerai un sort aussi collant que vos admiratrices sans cervelle et qui vous métamorphosera en gnome putride jusqu'au restant de vos misérables jours !

Elle se retourne, prends son sac qu'elle avait posé à terre et me fait signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, laissant les quatre Maraudeurs tétanisés essayer de reprendre leurs esprits et leur désinvolture habituelle.

Elle voulait se venger de Severus, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour régler ses comptes avec Sirius.


	27. Chapter 27

chères revieweuses, à peine une semaine après la dernière publication, voici le nouveau chapitre

chères revieweuses, à peine une semaine après la dernière publication, voici le nouveau chapitre!

je tiens à préciser que le titre est une citation d'une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a maintenant quelques années de cela et donc qu'il n'y a aucune référence culturelle particulière (enfin sauf quand je serai célèbre, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit;p)!

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais j'ai la légère impression que oui, en tout cas pour les fans du couple Cléo/Nath' qui est à l'honneur ici. Je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse juger par vous-même..

Je suis prise dans mes révisions (oui, je sais, c'est toujours la même chanson!) mais je vous promet de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine donc à vos claviers! Et n'hésitez pas à cliquer trop de fois sur la touche reviews, j'aimerais beaucoup passer le cap des 300 reviews avant la fin de ma fic':p (inutile de vous préciser que j'ai toujours de grandes amibitons dans la vie)!

sur ce bla-bla inutile, je vous laisse apprécier, e l'espère, ce chapitre et me faire part de vos remarques diverses et variées!

Merci infiniment à toutes mes revieweuses à qui j'espère faire plaisir en postant un nouveau chapitre!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 27 : on rentrerait en titubant, les pieds glacés, le reste brûlant.**

Point de vue de Peter Pettigrew, Gryffondor

Cornedrue vient de nous annoncer une nouvelle absolument fantastique qui lui permettra sûrement de se remettre de la honte que lui a infligé Sullivan hier matin. Quoique je ne puisse pas en dire autant de Patmol, qui broie ouvertement du noir et que rien ne console. A vrai dire, Cornedrue ne nous a pas vraiment annoncé la nouvelle :en arrivant dans la salle commune, moi, Lunard et Patmol sommes tombés à la renverse en le voyant embrasser Lili, avec laquelle il était assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Il arbore un air ravi et le sourire béat qui s'étale sur son visage n'est pas prêt de disparaître. Lili, quant à elle, semble plutôt satisfaite de la situation puisqu'elle n'a plus sur les lèvres cette petite moue désapprobatrice qui plait tant à Cornedrue.

Etrangement, Sirius a l'air aussi troublé qu'heureux pour Cornedrue : Remus n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards furtifs, qui semblent signifier « Tu vois, Patmol, quand on y met un peu du sien... », auxquels l'intéressé répond par des regards noirs.

Quant à moi, je me pose des questions sur ma relation avec Neila : depuis ce soir mémorable dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle ne me fait plus confiance car elle affirme que j'ai tout raconté à Sirius qui sait parce qu'il lui lance des œillades dégoûtées dès qu'il la croise. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Comme d'habitude, Nath' est en retard pour notre cours d'arithmancie. Je me force à ne pas m'imaginer qu'il profite du beau soleil de mai en compagnie de Carmina. J'ai longtemps hésité à me rendre au rendez-vous que nous nous sommes fixés car je sais très bien que je ne fais qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter son regard. Et sa voix qui me parle de tout sauf de ce que je voudrais entendre. Et ses mains qui touchent tout ce qui m'appartient sauf mon corps. Et son rire, qui résonne en écho dans ma tête comme dans une immense salle vide et glacée. Néanmoins, je sais qu'il faut toujours affronter les difficultés et que je ne me résoudrais jamais à avouer à Zinnia que je rate mes cours particuliers parce que je suis dingue de son frère. Mais je n'ose pas non plus lui mentir.

-Cléo ! Excuse moi de t'avoir encore fait attendre ! J'ai été retenu…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Nath', j'étais en avance de toutes façons…

Il me sourit mais je sens bien que derrière ce sourire, il n'y rien d'ambigu, rien de dissimulé. Ce sourire qui apparaît comme d'affection amicale en est un. Franc, sincère, ravageur. Nous entrons dans la bibliothèque où nous nous installons à notre place habituelle. Je sors mes affaires et le cours commence. Absorbé par ses explications, il ne remarque même pas que je le dévore des yeux. Que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler quand il se penche vers moi pour me glisser une remarque amusante sur telle ou telle personne qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte et qu'il est évident que cela se lit sur mon visage. L'heure est déjà terminée. Je m'en suis à peine aperçue.

Je fourre mes livres dans mon sac et nous nous levons. Arrivés dans le couloir, je salue Nath' en le remerciant, fidèle au petit rituel de politesse qui s'est installé entre nous. Je m'apprête à filer, désireuse de fuir sa présence au plus vite car elle me pèse autant que son absence. Mais il me rappelle.

-Cléo !

Je me retourne, le rejoins et attends qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à me dire.

Et il se penche vers moi. Approche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres des miennes. Jette un œil derrière moi pour vérifier quelque chose. Et m'embrasse. La sensation que j'éprouve est incomparable : ses lèvres sont douces et tendres, il les presse contre ma bouche avec une simplicité qui m'étonne presque, et des picotements de plaisir me tiraillent l'intérieur. Nous restons quelques secondes ainsi, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles durent une petite éternité. Tout à coup, il recule, brisant le contact. Quelqu'un vient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Rusard. Qui n'a pas l'air de nous avoir vu car il ne fulmine pas contre notre abominable et inadmissible atteinte à la pudeur.

-Ce soir, neuf heures, devant les toilettes du premier étage.

Il a murmuré ces mots et vient de me laisser plantée là, au beau milieu de nulle part, du moins est-ce ce que je ressens car je suis profondément troublée. Le bonheur fulgurant passé, le doute m'assaille : et si c'était une blague, et si il allait m'annoncer son mariage avec Carmina, et si il voulait simplement me tester?

Je décide de laisser pour l'instant mes angoisses au placard car, comme le dirait si bien Zin', « avec des si, on refait le monde ».

Point de vue de James Potter, Gryffondor

Je viens de quitter Lili à l'entrée des vestiaires car l'entraînement est sur le point de commencer quand Remus déboule dans la pièce et me demande :

-Dis-moi, Cornedrue, tu n'aurais pas vu Queudver ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Neila le cherche et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle était plutôt en rogne, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas de bon augure pour lui.

-Elle m'a dit de lui dire, si elle ne le trouvait pas avant moi, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance parce qu'il racontait tout à Sirius (qui ferait mieux de se trouver une nana, soit dit en passant) et qu'il la prenait pour son joujou et qu'elle en avait ras la baguette…

-Tu es sûr qu' « en rogne » soit le terme adapté ?

-C'est un euphémisme, comme tu peux le voir.

-Je sens venir la rupture…

-Comme tu dis. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le trouve le plus vite possible.

-Je le préviens si je le croise.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu me laisses le soin de…

-J'ai autant de délicatesse que toi, Lunard.

Il hoche la tête et quitte les vestiaires. Pour qui il se prend, avec son tact de Scroutt ? Heureusement que le Quidditch est là pour m'enlever de la tête toutes mes idées noires.

Alors que je regagne, épuisé, notre salle commune, Sirius apparaît dans le couloir et s'approche de moi.

-Mon pauvre Cornedrue, si tu es de bonne humeur, suis-moi et fuis le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Neila a rompu avec Queudver. C'est la fin des potirons.

-Tu rigoles ?

- Non, elle l'a intercepté tout à l'heure pour lui dire ses quatre vérités et il se morfond en compagnie de Lunard.

-Patmol, tu es un lâche. Queudver vient de se faire larguer par sa véracrasse de copine et toi tu fuis !

-Va voir dans ton chaudron si j'y suis, Cornedrue.

Moi personne ne vient me remonter le moral quand Zinnia fait des siennes.

-C'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe, Patmol. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

Il tourne les talons et prend la direction de la grande porte du château, alors que je rejoins ce pauvre Queudver et notre psychologue de service, j'ai nommé Remus.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan Serpentard

Cléo entre dans la salle commune, l'air tout émoustillé et les pommettes roses. Elle s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé de velours émeraude et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander ce qui la rend si fraîche.

-Oh, rien de particulier, je suis juste de bonne humeur. Il fait beau, on a peu de devoirs...

Et en effet, ses arguments sont relativement convaincants étant donné que le soleil éclaire la région depuis un bon bout de temps et à l'air décidé à se sédentariser dans notre bon vieux ciel anglais.

Alors que je revêts une nuisette en coton rose particulièrement légère, car la chaleur du dortoir est étouffante, Cléo enfile en toute hâte un pantalon et une tunique vert pomme.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Nefertiti ?

-J'ai oublié un bouquin super important à la bibliothèque, et si je n'y vais pas maintenant, Pince va fermer sans que je puisse le récupérer.

-Tu parles, c'était aussi mon excuse quand je sortais avec Mitchell et que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache…lance cette harpie de Barbara.

Cléo lui jette un regard noir et l'élan de ricanement machiavélique de Barbara se réduit à une quinte de toux discrète.

Je hoche la tête, et la laisse partir en adressant à mon tour un coup d'œil dégoûté à ma chère camarade de dortoir, qui semble s'être plutôt bien remise de sa rupture forcée avec Severus.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le couloir du premier étage est absolument désert quand neuf heures sonnent à l'horloge du château. Il ne viendra pas. C'était un canular. Il va me laisser là, à attendre en vain quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas. Et tout ça parce qu'il sait bien que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je suis prête à tout pour passer quelques instants en sa compagnie. Il ne viendra pas.

Pourtant le voilà qui apparaît et qui vient me rejoindre devant les toilettes (le lieu de rendez-vous le plus romantique de Poudlard, c'est bien connu). Il a les cheveux humides et sa chemise n'est pas entièrement boutonnée, ce qui laisse entrevoir un torse bronzé et profondément désirable. Il s'approche de moi et je me demande quelle attitude adopter. Dois-je lui faire la bise ? Lui rouler une galoche ensorcelée ? Lui serrer la main ? Sortir ma baguette ?

Mais il ne le laisse pas le temps de réfléchir au sujet et d'y consacrer une thèse : il entoure ma taille de ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en tremble. J'ai l'impression que la sensation de chaleur qui m'enivre toute entière n'est qu'un effet de mon imagination, un dangereux mirage. Je viens de vivre pendant les quelques secondes qu'ont duré ce baiser ce à quoi j'ai rêvé pendant des mois. Je crois que je viens de saisir ce que veux dire aimer et désirer un homme. Je voudrais que Nath' ne desserre jamais son étreinte.

-Je ne t'aie pas trop fait attendre ?

-Euh…non, j'ai dit à Zin' que j'allais à la bibliothèque…

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, ma belle. Tu as très bien fait.

- Ah bon ?

-Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que ma sœur sache que je sors avec sa meilleure copine.

Il vient de le dire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Oui, Cléo, tu m'as bien entendu, je crois que c'est évident, je ne fais pas les choses à la légère, moi.

-Je n'en doute pas mais…

-Mais… ?

-Et Carmina ?

Son teint devient tout à coup plus pale et il me dévisage très sérieusement.

-Ecoute, Cléo. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dansé avec cette fille que…

-Dansé ? Tu te moques de moi ? Il fallait être u n peu plus discret si tu voulais qu'on croie que vous n'aviez fait que danser ! Les murs ont des oreilles et les serrures des interstices, Nath' !

-Bon, d'accord, je suis allé un petit peu loin avec Carmina mais je te garantie que c'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé, entre elle et moi. C'était, comment dire, une simple…

-Partie de plaisir ?

Un sourire attendri illumine son visage et ma colère se dissipe légèrement.

-Exactement, c'est le terme. Je te jure que je n'ai pas revu cette fille. Je savais que c'était toi que je voulais mais je n'étais pas sûr de tenter ma chance. Alors j'ai fait avec Carmina ce que je n'oserais pas encore faire avec toi…

-Quel respect…Pourquoi étais-tu aussi sûr que je voudrais de toi ?

-Parce que j'ai un sens de l'observation assez développé. Etant donné ta motivation vis-à-vis de l'arithmancie, tu m'aurais demandé d'arrêter les cours si tu n'y trouvais pas une compensation intéressante…

-J'ai honte d'être aussi prévisible.

-Dis toi que grâce à ça, j'ai trouvé le courage de passer à l'acte.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on en parle à Zin' ?

-Personne ne doit le savoir. Car si quelqu'un le sait, Zin' le saura. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, au contraire, ma chérie.

Il m'a appelé « ma chérie ». Mon cœur va déborder de joie.

-Mais ma sœur est têtue comme un centaure.

-Elle va en faire tout un pataquès. Une affaire d'Etat.

-Je te propose de continuer à se voir le soir ou dans des endroits un peu déserts. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de…

-Jeudi soir ? On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard !

-Jeudi soir ? Mais on est lundi !

-Et alors ?

-Tu crois que je vais pouvoir attendre jusque là ? Disons demain soir, même heure, même endroit. Et on ira se balader à Pré-au-Lard ou dans le parc.

-Parfait.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse langoureusement, prenant mes mains moites dans les siennes, qui ne le sont pas moins. Il a cette espèce d'assurance qui me plait tant et qui laisse supposer que pour lui tout est facile et naturel, organiser des rendez-vous secrets pour tous les soirs de la semaine ou poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une telle désinvolture et une telle fougue que j'en suis toute retournée. Il me plaque contre le mur et me mordille l'oreille. Son parfum atteint mes narines et je le respire fort pour pouvoir le sentir en m'endormant, seule dans mon lit. Quelques instants plus tard, il quitte le couloir après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je reste plantée là, les lèvres brûlantes et le cœur qui bat la chamade.

C'est merveilleux, quelquefois, d'attendre quelqu'un dont on n'est pas si sûre qu'il ne viendra pas.


	28. Chapter 28

chères revieweuses,

chères revieweuses,

voici le nouveau chapitre! j'essaie d'honorer ma promesse de poster un chapitre par semaine

j'espère que ce chapitre plaira aux admiratrices du couple Cléo/Nath' mais je tiens également à rassurer celles du couple Zin'/Sirius: vous ne serez pas en reste dès le prochain chapitre où nos deux tourtereaux retrouveront le devant de la scène!

excusez moi pour certaines fautes de frappe mais jh'ai renversé de la tarte à la framboise sur mon clavier et depuis plusieurs touches sont collées c'est assez gênant:p

petite remarque également pour les admiratrices de Nath': ne soyez pas déçues par le comportement du spécimen mais j'adore le faire passer pour un amoureux transi après toute l'indifférence dont il a fait preuve...

sur ce, merci encore et toujours à mes revieweuses qui participent à la vie de Zin' et Cléo et bonne lecture (et bonnes révisions pour certaines!)

ENJOY!

ps: je crois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour mes chevilles, alors jhe tiens à rassurer cette personne, elles vont plutot bien:p

**Chapitre 28 : Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.**

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Je déambule dans le château en compagnie d'un James qui vient de me rejoindre car Peter et Remus sont allés se coucher et que leur morosité le déprime.

-Patmol, je retire mes propos de tout à l'heure. C'est insoutenable.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est insoutenable, Cornedrue ? Ce n'est pas le sort de Queudver et le fait qu'il se morfonde, c'est que ça me rappelle que je ne peux pas avoir Zinnia.

-Et moi qu'il faut que je fasse attention à Lili. Elle était déjà assez dure à obtenir. Je peux juste rectifier un truc, Patmol ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Ce n'est pas que tu ne « peux » pas avoir Sullivan, c'est que tu ne « veux »pas l'avoir…Tout est dans la nuance.

-Elle s'appelle Zinnia…

-Quand on parle du loup…

Zinnia vient d'apparaître devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Je me crispe instantanément. Elle a un petit air buté et charmant sur le visage, comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle est seule. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval et quelque chose passe dans ses grands yeux quand elle nous aperçoit, quelque chose d'imperceptible qui s'estompe très vite et laisse place à un stoïcisme déroutant.

-Tiens, Sullivan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur de qui, Potter ? Sûrement pas de toi, en tout cas.

Qu'est-ce que fait ce gnome irradié de James ? J'essaie de me faire tout petit et de mettre fin à cette conversation au plus vite.

-Viens, Cornedrue, on y va…

-Ah, Black ! J'oubliais…Peut-être que toi, tu as peur de moi…

-Si tu n'avais pas cette langue de vipère, tu serais presque séduisante, Sullivan…

-Je crois que ton copain n'est pas du même avis !

-Et moi je pense, sale harpie, que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu es une abominable peste furonculeuse d'orgueil !

-Tu oses me parler d'orgueil, Potter ?! Alors que toi et Black en suintent ! On se demande comment vous passez encore par les portes !

-Je plains ton futur Mangemort de mari, pour te supporter plus de quelques secondes par jour !

-Et moi je vous plains de n'être qu'une bande de profiteurs bornés ! Vous n'êtes que des gnomes de marais parasites !

-Sois un peu polie, tu veux.

-Je voudrais bien mais le simple son de ta voix m'en empêche.

-Zinnia, tu pourrais arrêter ton discours sur notre abominable condition et nous laisser partir ?

-Black…J'ai donc droit à l'honneur que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. A quand « ma chérie » ?

-Va te faire…

-Me faire…ratatiner ? Ou peut-être autre chose que tu te ferais un plaisir de m'infliger ? Surveille tes propos, Black. Et ta familiarité. Je fais finir par croire que tu es amoureux…

James me tire par la manche et je le suis vers la salle commune, complètement atterré.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi dès que je suis en présence de Sirius, il faut que je sois infecte. C'est incontrôlable, il faut que je le blesse. Et j'ai, comme le dit si bien Potter, une langue de vipère plutôt acérée quand il s'agit de lancer des méchancetés à la figure de quelqu'un. Surtout lorsque c'est quelqu'un que j'aime et avec qui j'ai des comptes à régler.

A voir la tête qu'à fait Sirius quand j'ai suggéré qu'il était amoureux de moi, je commence à me poser des questions…Et si il m'aimait ? Et s'il souffrait autant que moi ? J'en doute car il ne s'infligerait pas cette épreuve par pur plaisir.

Enfin, avec les hommes on ne sait jamais…

Je regrette peut-être un tout petit peu les propos acerbes que j'ai tenus car je ne tiens pas non plus à me faire une réputation de garce empoisonnée.

Pourtant, Potter m'énerve sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Lupin a l'air d'avoir un peu plus de jugeote que l'attrapeur le plus arrogant de l'histoire du Quidditch à Poudlard. Pettigrew me laisse quant à lui totalement indifférente. Je me demande si les Maraudeurs sont au courant de ma situation avec Sirius. Et s'ils le sont, je me demande aussi s'ils sont de bon conseil. Pour ce qui est de Potter, j'en doute…

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Je viens de quitter Nath', les lèvres brûlantes et l'humeur euphorique. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que nous nous retrouvons pour passer la soirée ensemble, un jour sur deux. Zinnia commence à se méfier. Elle m'a demandé d'un ton soupçonneux, pas plus tard qu'hier soir :

-Dis, Nefertiti, tu es sûre que tu ne me caches pas un truc ? Tu élèves un troll dans les toilettes ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Le fait que tu passes la soirée dehors quatre fois par semaine.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en moi, c'est incroyable…

Je l'ai laissé marmonner dans son coin et j'ai filé rejoindre Nath', qui est de plus en plus adorable et drôle et qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait hier soir. Ça m'arrive très rarement mais depuis quelque temps j'apprécie la façon niaise avec laquelle je pense à lui.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Alors que je ressasse mentalement tout ce que j'ai craché à la figure de Sirius et de Potter il y a quelques jours, Cléo sort de la salle de bain, son sac de cours à la main, l'air hâtive. Néanmoins, je remarque qu'elle vient de se maquiller. Un maquillage très sobre, quasi indécelable (ce qui est évidement son intention), mais sûrement pas pour sa meilleure amie. Elle me prévient qu'elle va travailler avec mon frère et quand je lui demande pourquoi leur séance de rattrapage est aussi tardive, elle m'explique que c'est dû à l'entraînement de Quidditch de Nath' qui s'est éternisé cet après-midi.

Nath' qui est d'ailleurs une excellente excuse pour aller faire je ne sais quelles cachotteries avec je ne sais qui sans m'en parler : même si mon frère et moi entretenons une relation relativement conflictuelle, il m'arrive quelquefois de lui adresser la parole, quand sa phase aigue d'insultes portugaises ne s'est pas déclenchée. Je sais donc que son entraînement de Quidditch a été annulé aujourd'hui à cause d'une série d'accidents fâcheux survenus à l'approche du prochain match.

Notons parmi ces accidents plus que regrettables la mystérieuse poussée pilaire de Michael, gardien de l'équipe, et la non moins énigmatique disparition des yeux de Gael Neem, batteuse la plus habile de notre maison. Dois-je signaler que tous ces terribles incidents ont eu lieu en présence de James Potter qui, par la plus grande des coïncidences, est l'attrapeur des Gryffondor ?

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis persuadée que Cléo me cache quelque chose et que je ne tiens à rester longtemps dans l'ignorance. Peut-être que ce quelque chose a à voir avec tous ses changements d'humeur au cours des derniers mois. Et comme elle ne semble pas désireuse de me faire part de ses confidences, je découvrirai par moi-même le pot aux mandragores, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle vient d'ailleurs de sortir de la chambre et j'enfile une veste par-dessus mon pyjama afin de ne pas attraper une horrible pustulification à cause des quelques courants d'air qui font de la résistance à la douceur de l'air au sein même de Poudlard.

Point de vue de Cléo Biggles, Serpentard

Je rejoins Nath' devant la Grande Porte, qu'il entrouvre pour me laisser sortir, après m'avoir préalablement gratifiée d'un baiser. J'ai réalisé depuis peu que son retard chronique n'était pas un signe d'indifférence mais une mauvaise habitude dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

-Ce soir, surprise, ma Cléo. Je te propose une balade dans le parc sous le coucher de soleil.

-Par Barbaduk le Troll, qu'est-ce que tu es romantique, Nath' !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand on vit pendant seize ans dans le même foyer que Zin', on apprend à deviner ce qui plait aux filles. Et ça tombe plutôt bien, parce qu'en l'occurrence ça me plait aussi...

Il m'embrasse langoureusement alors que nous nous approchons du lac, que nous longeons main dans la main. Oui, cette scène peut vous paraître ridiculement niaise mais je suis tellement heureuse que je m'en contrefiche comme de mon premier balai en plastique (c'était un hochet en forme de balai, rose, pour être précise. Comme quoi je m'intéresse davantage à ce premier balai qu'à vos commentaires.)

Il me propose ensuite un petit peu de repos sous le hêtre qui borde le lac et j'accepte avec enthousiasme.

-Tu sais, Nath', je me demande parfois si on ne ferait pas mieux de parler à Zin'…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu tiens vraiment à finir ratatiner par ma sœur ou quoi ?

-Non, mais je pense simplement qu'il serait mieux qu'on le lui dise plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne risque pas de le découvrir de sitôt.

Il a le don pour me rassurer même quand je m'inquiète. Et en l'occurrence, je me demande comment Zin' réagirait si elle était mise au courant de ma relation avec son frère. Elle le renierait pour avoir perverti et ensorcelé sa meilleure amie.

Statut que je perdrais d'office puisqu'elle ne m'adresserait plus la parole, convaincue de ma fraternisation avec l'ennemi. Finalement, je comprends pourquoi elle et Sirius s'aiment sans se l'avouer : qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Cela fait déjà une bonne demi-heure que nous regardons défiler les lambeaux de nuages qui parsèment le ciel bleu et rose de cette fin de journée et que jamais des instants n'ont été aussi précieux. Nath' se penche vers moi et me murmure des « je t'aime ». C'est encore plus doux que les baisers en sucre de chez Honeydukes.

Pourtant, il lève tout à coup la tête, alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nath' ?

-Chut.

Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche et tend l'oreille. Je comprends alors ce qui l'a alarmé. Des bruits de pas feutrés se font entendre derrière nous et de toute évidence, la personne qui les émet ne tardera pas à nous découvrir. Je regarde Nath' qui parait aussi déconcerté que moi. Nous attendons, tendus, anxieux d'être découverts et de toutes les conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

Alors que Nath' me prend la main et la serre très fort dans la sienne, les pas se font de plus en plus pressés et bruyants. Une voix retentit.

-Nath', Cléo, je sais que vous êtes là.

Zin'. La main de Nath' se crispe, il se lève et contourne l'arbre, me laissant à l'abri du regard de Zin'.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, morue empoisonnée ?

-Le fait que tu viennes d'apparaître et qu'il a suffit pour cela que je prononce ton prénom.

-Je te rappelle que la magie est autorisée, ici.

-Tiens donc…C'est de la magie, le fait que tu te caches derrière cet arbre avec une fille ? Et le fait que cette fille n'ait même pas jugé bon de m'en parler alors qu'elle est censée être ma meilleure amie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la fille avec qui je suis venu ici ? Tu ne crois pas que ça puisse être quelqu'un d'autre que Cléo ?

Un silence glacé s'installe et je me demande quoi faire. Si seulement je pouvais me métamorphoser en…Carmina. Une idée vient de germer dans ma petite tête aussi vite qu'un plant de filet du diable au fond d'une grotte particulièrement sombre. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche, la pointe vers moi et murmure :

-Diventiatus…

Un jet de lumière bleue turquoise sort de ma baguette et entre en collision avec mon nez, dans lequel il fait une profonde entaille avant de me propulser aux cotés de Nath' tant la force de ce sortilège est puissante. Malheureusement pour moi, les cheveux qui me retombent devant les yeux ne sont pas d'un noir de jais brillant mais châtains roux, et je suis forcée de constater que ce sont les miens et non ceux de Carmina qui aurait pu, pour la première fois de sa vie, servir à quelque chose d'utile.

-Quelle surprise, Cléo. Et Nath' qui n'était pas sûre que ce soit toi qui passe la soirée avec lui…

-Ecoute Zin'…

-Non, je n'écouterai rien du tout. Surtout pas deux menteurs qui vont se faire une joie de me raconter des salades puisqu'ils sont particulièrement doués à ce petit jeu. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, et j'ai très bien compris que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

-C'est une question d'amour, peut-être ?

-C'est une question d'ouverture d'esprit. Tu es bornée, Zin', lui réplique Nath'.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est une question d'amour, oui ou non ?

-Oui.

Nous venons de répondre spontanément à Zinnia exactement au même moment. Ce qui ne fait que l'énerver de plus belle.

-Mais ma pauvre Cléo, tu crois vraiment que mon frère soit capable de t'aimer ? Si tu le connaissais comme moi je le connais…

-Là est le problème, Zin'. Tu bases tes raisonnements sur des embrouilles de gamins, des potions à la crotte de nez, des métamorphoses ratées, des petites blessures magiques sans importance que Nath' t'a fait subir. Et tu n'acceptes pas que, moi, je vois autre chose en lui que ce gosse insupportable qu'il était.

-Ce Scroutt polymorphe qu'il est toujours ! Tu me déçois, Cléo. D'abord, tu tombes amoureuse de lui. J'aurais pu le comprendre, chacun son vice. Je sais de quoi je parle. Mais tu ne m'en as rien dit. Et ça, ça reste comme une boule de cristal en plein milieu de ma gorge.

-Si tu t'étais un peu plus inquiétée pour moi, je t'aurais peut-être raconté la vérité. Mais tu es tellement obnubilée par Sirius que tu n'es pas capable de voir que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ! Et en l'occurrence, maintenant que je ne souffre plus et que ton frère me rend heureuse, tu viens nous le reprocher !

-Mon frère ici présent sait très bien qu'il te rend

heureuse pour le moment mais que son comportement est aussi ignoble que d'habitude. Il profite de toi. J'en suis convaincue.

-Zin' !

Nath' intervient dans nos règlements de compte et je sens qu'il est incroyablement en rogne contre sa sœur.

-Je trouve que tu vas très loin. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce que je ressens ? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai transformée en naine quand tu étais petite pour pouvoir t'enfermer dans un bocal que je suis forcément quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. C'est toi qui devrait grandir un peu, Zin'. On dirait que t'es nostalgique du temps où tu avais vraiment quelque chose à me reprocher.

-Nath', j'ai toujours des choses à te reprocher.

-Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une once de sens de l'humour, mes plaisanteries t'amuseraient au lieu de te monter contre moi !

-Elles ne font rire que toi, Nath'.

-Apparemment non. Mais le problème n'est plus là. J'aime Cléo et tu n'as pas à juger cette affirmation. Qu'elle te fasse plaisir ou non.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse profiter de cet amour sincère et pur mais ne vous avisez plus de m'adresser la parole !

Elle tourne les talons et part en direction du château, poings serrés et à grandes enjambées fulminantes. Nath' me prend la main, sort sa baguette et prononce un sort qui fait immédiatement cicatriser mon nez ensanglanté. Il soupire :

-Tu avais peut-être raison, ma petite fée.

verdict?


	29. Chapter 29

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre!

je me suis décidée à le poster pour me donner du courage avant le BAC français de demain!donc à toutes celles qui flippent aussi, don't worry be happy and may the force be with you (non je n'en fais pas trop)

donc revenons-en à ce chapitrounet qui j'espère vous plaira: beaucoup de Zin'/Sirius, un zeste de Calliope et puis comme toujours la petite touche de Nath'/Cléo qui plait tant à certaines:p

j'ai juste un petit service à vous demander : bombardez moi tout ça de reviews et ne posez pas de questions: vous comprendrez bientôt!

sur ce, le petit mot de la fin:

"Mais faut me rendre à l'évidence

l'amour c'est la tendance

j'aimerais oublier mes problèmes

et pouvoir dire franchement

je t'aime et je t'emmerde"

(signé Ha Fumado qui se rebelle)

merci à toutes mes lectrices chéries et ENJOY!

**Chapitre 29 : N'ayons que des mots de chair**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Je viens de rejoindre le château et je me demande si je vais parvenir à me calmer. Mon frère est vraiment un sale Scroutt pédophile… Je n'arrive pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi Cléo m'a caché leur relation et je lui en veux comme je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Ils peuvent bien se brosser la baguette avant que je me remette à leur adresser la parole. Bande de traîtres putrides…

Alors que je regagne la salle commune, Calliope accourt et m'appelle. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Nouvelles qui, j'en suis certaine, concerne ses nombreux déboires sentimentaux.

-Zin' !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Calliope ?

-Il se passe que j'ai rompu avec Regulus Black, m'annonce-t-elle d'un ton tout fier.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ça te rend si heureuse ?

-Parce que j'ai fait preuve de fermeté. Je lui ai dit que j'étais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ce qui est faux, je présume ?

-Pas tout à fait…Enfin, je n'en sais rien mais c'était une excuse parfaite.

-Et pourquoi tu as décidé de le jeter comme une vieille mandragore fanée ?

-Parce qu'il avait l'air de penser que les filles n'ont pas la même valeur que les garçons.

-Comme tu m'étonnes…

-Mais de toute façon il est persuadé qu'il a ses chances avec toi.

-Comment ?!

-Il dit que tu es amoureuse de lui parce qu'il a entendu dire que tu aimais Black. Et comme tout le monde a entretenu la rumeur, il y croit dur comme fer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, Calliope ?!

-T'inquiète pas, moi je sais bien que tu étais amoureuse de Sirius.

-Etais ?

-Oui. Puisque tu n'es pas sortie avec lui, je pense que tu ne l'aimes plus. Et ça tombe plutôt bien…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je crois que je vais sortir avec lui.

-Calliope, redescends sur terre, tu as trois ans de moins que lui et personne n'a jamais réussi à sortir avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que toi tu y arriveras ?

-Le fait qu'aucun garçon ne me résiste.

Je suis malheureusement obligée d'avouer que ma sœur enchaîne les conquêtes bien qu'elle n'ait que treize ans. Pourtant, elle ne sortira pas avec Sirius. D'abord parce qu'elle aussi est à Serpentard. Et ensuite parce que je ferais tout mon possible pour l'en empêcher. Parole de Sullivan.

-Calliope, je te conseille de laisser tomber Sirius tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait pas de toi qu'il ne voudra pas de moi.

-Va à l'infirmerie. Et demande à Mme Pomfresh de vérifier l'état de tes hormones, parce que je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

-Très bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je te laisse ruminer ta frustration dans ton coin.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à t'attaquer à Sirius, un conseil : pas besoin de te mettre en culotte, il parait que les petites filles ne lui font aucun effet !

Elle me lance un regard haineux et sort de la pièce. Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras la baguette, de cette famille à la crotte de gnome.

-Mais Lucy, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas de moi ?

-Ma pauvre chérie, il est incapable de se rendre compte de ce qu'il rate…

Autant vous dire que quand vous êtes réveillée par ce genre de gémissements plaintifs, votre humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Surtout quand votre meilleure amie, qui dort dans le lit d'à côté, sort avec votre imbécile de frère et que votre petite sœur vient de jeter son dévolu sur le seul garçon qui vous fait de l'effet.

Ceci expliquant cela, vous comprendrez alors pourquoi, lorsque je croise Sirius en me rendant dans la Grande Salle afin d 'y prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je me montre encore plus acerbe que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Il n'a pas l'air en forme, et c'est sur ce sujet que j'engage la conversation.

-Tiens, tiens, Black, tu n'as pas dormi ou je rêve ?

-Fous-moi la paix, Zinnia.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sullivan. Zinnia, c'est pour les intimes.

-Très bien, Sullivan. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher cinq minutes ?

-Je ne crois pas, Black.

-Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur la citrouille, Sullivan.

-Je sais, Black. J'aimerais bien voir jusqu'où tu résisteras.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi ?

-Oui. Et je pense que toi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui se passe dans ma tête ?

-J'en sais que je t'attire et que ça te fait mal de l'admettre.

-Et si je l'admettais, tu me foutrais la paix ?

-Non.

-Alors je n'admettrais rien du tout.

-Tu n'as pas envie qu'on soit un peu heureux, toi et moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon bonheur, Zin…Sullivan ?

-J'en sais ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques mois. Que tu ne voulais pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi en sortant avec moi. Et j'en sais que je t'en veux terriblement pour m'avoir craché ça à la figure.

-Alors tu te venges en m'aspergeant de venin à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ?

-Comme tu es perspicace. C'est un moyen comme un autre de faire bouger les choses. Je reconnais que c'est bestial mais tu es mal placé pour m'accuser de bestialité.

-Tu as du talent pour blesser où ça fait mal, Sullivan. Mais tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes.

-Ah tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Aussi sûr que tu n'aies pas envie de m'embrasser ?

-Moins.

-Tu caches bien tes émotions, Black. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, pourtant.

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. Je sais ce que je veux. Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi.

-Merci, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.

-Puisque tu as enfin compris, je vais me faire le plaisir de te laisser et d'aller rejoindre mes amis.

-Mais vas-y Black, vas-y. Va rejoindre tes amis les Gryffondor, et fuis l'ennemi que représente la simple couleur de ma cravate !

Il me lance un regard déçu et dégoûté. Déçu, parce qu'il a l'air de regretter que je continue à exprimer mon amertume inexprimable. Je sens que ce face à face était tendu de désir. La haine a pris le dessus sur l'envie de succomber. J'aimerais pouvoir me montrer moins hostile envers Sirius.

C'est incroyable : je passe le plus clair de mon temps à attendre le moment où je le verrais et pourtant dès que je me trouve en sa présence, je me raidis et je deviens une vérité langue de basilic. Et je doute que cela joue en ma faveur.

Point de vue de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor

Sirius me rejoint à l'entrée des vestiaires où nous attendons James qui vient de finir l'entraînement de Quidditch le plus décisif de l'année puisque le dernier match de la saison aura lieu après-demain. Pouffsouffle- Gryffondor. Les paris sont ouverts. Sirius a la mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Patmol ?

-Rien, rien.

-Zinnia. Si tu permets que je fasse mes petites déductions.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Où est le problème, cette fois-ci ?

-Je l'ai croisé en venant et…

-Et elle a dégainé sa langue de vipère acérée en remettant votre relation inexistante sur le tapis.

-Tu as vraiment le troisième œil, Lunard.

-Je sais, c'est souvent le cas chez les peluches.

-Tu remarqueras que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça.

-Je t'en remercie. Enfin passons, elle n'arrive toujours pas à te faire changer d'envie ?

-Non. Je me tiens toujours à mes décisions. Mais je t'avoue que ça me torture de la regarder s'énerver.

-Elle est si séduisante que ça ?

-Tu as touché mon point faible. En plus de ça, elle a un charme particulier quand elle me cherche. Ça doit être son don pour la réplique.

-Réplique que tu aimerais beaucoup lui donner, dans un tout autre sens, si je ne m'abuse…

-Tu vois toujours aussi juste. Sauf que ce qui est dit est dit. Et puis elle est toujours à Serpentard. Sans compter que sa sœur m'a fait du gringue ensorcelé pendant les trois heures que j'ai passé à la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

-A ton avis…

-Tu espérais y trouver Zinnia.

-J'aimerais bien garder un peu mon mystère, Lunard, dit-il en souriant.

-Très bien. Alors je ne te ferais pas l'affront de t'assurer que tu finiras par céder, Patmol.

-Merci de me rassurer. Tu n'as pas toujours raison.

Il soupire et James sort des vestiaires, visiblement ravi que nous soyons venus le retrouver.

Point de vue de Nathaniel Sullivan, Serpentard

Zin' se dirige vers moi sans même s'en rendre apparemment compte, car elle regarde ses pieds et a l'air de penser à quelque chose qui l'énerve au plus haut point. Lorsqu'elle remarque enfin ma présence, elle m'adresse un bref regard qui se veut indifférent et continue son chemin. Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'elle ne parle plus ni à Cléo ni à moi. Moi, passe encore. Mais je vois bien que Cléo en souffre et je ferais tout pour lui éviter ça.

-Zinnia !

Elle se retourne, me fixe un instant puis recommence à marcher vers la Grande Salle.

– Zinnia, arrête toi ou je m'en occupe moi-même !

Elle s'immobilise et se retourne lentement, puis se met à avancer dans ma direction.

-Qu'est-ce que me veux ?

-Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de faire la tête à Cléo.

-Pas question. Elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de sortir avec toi.

-Zinnia, tu es injuste. Si tu n'avais pas bourré le crâne de Cléo avec tes remarques désobligeantes à mon égard, elle te l'aurait dit. Mais tes réactions sont tellement imprévisibles...Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec Black.

Elle m'observe un moment, le regard dur et concentré. Et elle se jette dans mes bras.

-Nath', je suis vraiment désolée, je te jure que je vais aller de ce pas me réconcilier avec Nefertiti, et que je ne gâcherai plus jamais votre bonheur.

Elle se met à pleurer et je la console, mais la situation est assez insolite. Moi et Zin' nous aimons beaucoup, au fond, mais ces sentiments ont parfois du mal à atteindre la surface de notre sensibilité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis drôlement content que tout s'arrange et que ma Cléo retrouve sa meilleure copine. Après tout, les amis de nos amis sont nos amis. C'est pour cette raison que j'étreins Zin' à mon tour, et que cela me fait plutôt du bien.

verdict?


	30. Chapter 30

chères revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre! il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et pour cause...

Zin' se déchaine encore, est punie puis récompensée...

J'espère que vos divers exmans se sont bien passés et que vous pourrez vous octroyer un petit moment entre soldes et révisions pour savourer ce chapitre et me mettre le plus de reviews possibles!

sur ce, merci à toutes et ENJOY!

**Chapitre 30 : Sois un homme, Sirius ou « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».**

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

A peine ai-je décidé de me réconcilier avec Cléo et nous sommes-nous enlacées comme deux amies qui ne se seraient pas vues depuis des années, que l'angoisse des examens de fin d'année prennent le dessus sur notre envie de rattraper le temps perdu en ces quelques jours de brouille.

L'épreuve d'arithmancie aura en effet lieu dans deux jours, accompagnée pour notre plus grand plaisir de celle de métamorphose. Et, ce qui n'est pas particulièrement étonnant, nous n'avons pas encore plongé le nez dans nos grimoires. C'est donc pleines de bonne volonté que nous rejoignons Nath' à la bibliothèque. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'habituer à voir mon frère embrasser Nefertiti mais ma surprise sera sûrement de courte durée. J'essaierai de faire avec.

Nous nous installons tous les trois et nous efforçons de travailler, ce qui, étrangement, fonctionne pendant tout l'après-midi. Pourtant, aux alentours de six heures du soir, quand les formules de métamorphose commencent à me peser, je comprends qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter le massacre, au risque de laisser la détente détruire férocement tout ce que j'ai emmagasiné au cours de la journée.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les amoureux.

-Ah, Zin', je me doutais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer…remarque Nath'.

-Et bien tu as raison. Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça va me faire du bien.

-Tu pourrais même aller prendre un bain.

-Et où veux-tu que j'aille me prélasser dans une baignoire ?

-Dans la salle de bain des préfets, dont j'ai l'honneur de connaître le mot de passe.

-Je me demande pourquoi il m'est arrivé de me plaindre que tu fasses partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, Nath'…

-Chocogrenouilles.

-Quelle originalité !

-Tu t'en souviendras ?

-J'espère bien.

Je prends mon sac sur l'épaule et Nath' et Cléo me souhaitent un bon bain.

Je file chercher une serviette et des crèmes dans le dortoir puis me dirige vers la salle de bain des préfets. J'arrive devant la porte, qui ressemble en tous points à n'importe quelle porte de salle de bain, et je prononce le mot de passe. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je retire automatiquement la réflexion. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

La baignoire pourrait contenir une bonne dizaine de strangulots adultes. Les robinets ne se comptent même plus sur les doigts de la main. L'air embaume un parfum délicatement inconnu. Le porte serviette doré pourrait supporter une bonne quinzaine de draps de bain en or massif.

Une envie soudaine de me plonger dans une eau bien chaude me prend et j'ouvre trois robinets, dont s'écoulent des eaux de couleurs et de senteurs différentes. Un quatrième robinet emplit la baignoire de mousse bleue. Un cinquième de pétales de fleurs. Je crois rêver. Je me déshabille en vitesse et m'introduit dans l'océan paradisiaque qui s'offre à mes yeux. Une sensation de douceur extrême se répand sur ma peau. Je m'enfonce sous les bulles, fais quelques brasses et me masse avec l'huile qui coule du sixième robinet. Je viens de m'octroyer, grâce à Nath', un moment d'une sensualité et d'une sérénité intense.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'extrais de la baignoire, les bulles ayant commencé à disparaître à la surface de l'eau. Je m'enroule dans ma serviette blanche, prolongeant le plaisir de sentir sur ma peau une matière douce et légère. Des gouttes d'eau descendent dans mon cou et poursuivent leur trajet jusqu'au bas de mon dos lorsque, tout à coup, j'entends une voix prononcer le mot de passe qui permet d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Puis la porte s'ouvre lentement.

Je pourrais me cacher derrière un pilier de marbre, enfiler mon pantalon mais je reste plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, pétrifiée par l'intrusion dont je suis le témoin malheureux.

-C'est occu...

Sirius. Il vient d'entrer, une serviette sous le bras, et me dévisage d'un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Sullivan. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je te retourne la question, Black.

-Je viens prendre un bain.

-Sans blague ? Mais tu n'as pas la présence d'esprit de sortir pour me laisser finir de prendre le mien tranquillement !

-Excuse moi de m'étonner de te trouver là.

-Tu te sens puissant, maintenant ? Toi, habillé, et moi, à moitié nue, vulnérable.

-Arrête tes conneries, Sullivan.

-Tu pourrais faire tomber ma serviette et te rincer l'œil, Black. Ce serait tout à fait dans tes cordes.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers, moi.

-Pourquoi, parce que moi si, peut-être ?

-Toi, tu crois qu'il suffit d'un peu de séduction à trois pounds six pence pour que je te tombe dans les bras !

-Moi, je crois que tu es amoureux de moi et que tu n'oses pas te l'avouer !

-Et moi je crois que tu n'es qu'une mégalomane prétentieuse, Sullivan ! De toutes façons, même s'il est possible que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, je ne fraterniserai pas avec l'ennemi. Tu es une Serpentarde, et tu t'en accommodes particulièrement bien.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que tu as une langue de vipère acérée et que ça ne fait pas craquer les Gryffondor.

-Sauf ceux dont toute la famille est à Serpentard et qui sont…comment dire…de vilains petits gobelins.

-Tu commences sérieusement à me les…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te brise, espèce de lâche ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer ce que tu ressens, Black !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je ressens, Sullivan ? Je te conseille de déguerpir d'ici avant que je me fâche.

-Bien. Si tu daignais me laisser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes d'intimité…

Il se retourne, pendant que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements en me cachant avec ma serviette. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Nath' apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Il ouvre de grands yeux exorbités et referme la porte en vitesse. Sirius ne l'a pas vu mais a apparemment entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je finis de m'habiller et file en lançant un « bon bain » effroyablement sarcastique à un Sirius visiblement troublé.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Après la scène d'hier soir dans la salle de bain des préfets, je ne sais plus trop sur quel pied danser. Zinnia sait que je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour succomber. Je serais ridicule de céder après plusieurs mois de refus. Remus me rappelle d'un ton sage que « Mieux vaut tard que jamais » mais je n'y crois pas trop.

En me dirigeant en compagnie de James vers la Grande Salle, j'entends un Serdaigle murmurer :

-Il parait que Sirius Black et Zinnia Sullivan se sont offerts une petite partie de jambes en l'air dans la salle de bain des préfets hier soir.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demande son copain, un grand brun avec un air benêt.

-Le frère de Sullivan les a vus et il a tout raconté à la sœur de Sullivan, avec laquelle il sort. Sauf que Michael Hending l'a entendu. Et comme il est fâché contre Sullivan, il a répété ça à toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et ça a fait le tour de l'école.

Ils ricanent en me regardant, et je me demande si ce qu'ils racontent est vrai. Je sais seulement que quelqu'un est entré dans la salle de bain pendant que Zinnia se rhabillait. Mais était-ce Nathaniel Sullivan ?

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs têtes se retournent sur mon passage et des voix s'élèvent, parmi lesquelles j'entends très distinctement prononcer les mots « Black » et « Sullivan ». Je suis foutu. James m'adresse un coup d'œil significatif et me demande si je vais bien. Je me contente d'un silence significatif en guise de réponse. Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il amoche un peu. Et puis il ne me convient pas du tout. Tout le monde ne peut pas être Severus Rogue.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Nath' et Cléo, revenant d'une petite balade au coucher de soleil qui fait office de pause parmi les révisions, arrivent essoufflés dans la salle commune et me prennent à part. Une affaire de la plus haute importance, à ce que je vois. Cléo commence :

-Zin', j'ai une nouvelle pas particulièrement agréable…

-Sirius sort avec une harpie blonde à gros souaffles ?

-Non. Pire.

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment c'est possible…

-Je vous ai vus hier soir, dans la salle de bain des préfets, intervient Nath'.

-Je sais bien, je t'ai vu apparaître et disparaître comme un voleur à Gringotts.

-Et j'en ai parlé à Cléo. Malheureusement pour moi, Michael était dans les parages et il a tout entendu. Et comme il a une sacrée dent contre toi depuis qu'il a compris que tu l'envoyais sur les mandragores au profit de Black, il a parlé et l'histoire a fait tout le tour de l'école.

-Quelle histoire, exactement ?

-Celle qui raconte que tu as comment dire…eut des rapports intimes avec Sirius Black dans la salle de bain des préfets.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!

-Le bouche à oreille, Zin'. Toutes mes condoléances.

Ils me sourient avec compassion et une nausée indomptable m'assaillit. J'ai envie de hurler sur Nath', de lui demander qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller fouiner dans mes affaires personnelles, de frapper Michael Hending de toutes mes forces pour le punir de sa jalousie maladive, de lancer un sort monstrueux à tout Poudlard pour alimenter une rumeur qui me met dans une situation très délicate, de filer une gifle monumentale à Sirius qui n'avait qu'à pas décider d'utiliser la salle de bain au même moment que moi. Mais je n'en fais rien, et je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux, ne trouvant même pas les mots pour exprimer la rage que je ressens.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que toute l'école jacasse à propos de la soi-disant soirée passée avec Zinnia et je n'en peux plus. J'ai entendu quelqu'un oser dire que c'était inadmissible, étant donné que nous ne sortions même pas ensemble. Serait-ce la solution pour racheter notre dignité perdue ?

Les examens sont sur le point de se terminer : il ne nous reste plus que l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui débute dans quelques minutes. J'ai réussi toutes les autres, enfin j'en ai en tout cas l'impression. Mais lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle aux cotés des autres maraudeurs, de nombreux regards se tournent vers moi puis se dirigent vers Zinnia, assise à une table au fond de la salle.

Elle porte ses cheveux lâchés, aucune trace de maquillage sur son joli visage, et elle a l'air de vouloir se faire toute petite, chose relativement difficile étant donné que beaucoup d'élèves nous observent, tous les deux, comme si nous étions deux hippogriffes au pelage psychédélique.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai l'impression de faire une bêtise en ne m'approchant pas pour lui parler, voire l'embrasser. Elle parait si fragile, toute seule devant sa plume, elle qui a pourtant un sens de la répartie incroyable, d'habitude.

Point de vue de Zinnia Sullivan, Serpentard

Je me sens tellement mal que je pense défaillir dans les minutes à venir, à moins que la concentration me permette de faire abstraction de tous ces imbéciles qui nous traquent du regard, Sirius et moi. Le pire, c'est que tout est entièrement de sa faute et que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je voudrais ne pas pouvoir lui pardonner, ne pas fondre devant ses grands yeux noirs, savoir résister à son charme incomparable et répondre d'un coup d'œil glacé à tous ces Scroutts qui, je l'espère, rateront leur examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en beauté. Avec moi, la vengeance est un plat universel qui se mange surgelé.

A ma droite, Cléo m'adresse des sourires d'encouragement et je la vois pester contre les propagateurs de la rumeur, en digne amie qui se respecte. Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu lui en vouloir d'être amoureuse de mon frère.

A ma gauche, Barbara a les larmes aux yeux, fixant Severus, qui tente tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son rideau de cheveux gras. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de leur rupture dont les mécanismes profonds leur échappaient à tous deux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'envie. J'aimerais être à sa place. Elle est triste, c'est un fait. Mais personne ne chuchote des saletés sur son passage, et personne ne pense que c'est une traînée parce qu'elle ne sort même pas avec les garçons qu'elle fréquente en soirée. Pourtant, je ne tiens pas à avoir une amie telle que Lucy, qui lui envoie des baisers avec le bout de ses doigts, qu'elle croise d'ailleurs dans l'espoir que cette entreprise superstitieuse change quelque chose à ses résultats d'examen.

Point de vue de Sirius Black, Gryffondor

Mc Gonagall vient de nous distribuer les sujets.

« Question 1 : comment reconnaît-on un Scroutt à pétard ? »

Il abandonne la fille qu'il l'aime et la met dans l'embarras. Il s'appelle Sirius et il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Remus depuis le début. Remus qui, studieux, gratte le parchemin d'un mouvement de plume frénétique. James passe sa main dans ses cheveux entre chaque phrase et sourit à Lili, assise à quelques mètres de lui. Peter semble concentré et surtout déterminé à éviter le regard de Neila Crimson, pour qui il a toujours un sérieux faible.

« Question 2 : que faire afin de neutraliser un épouvantard ? »

Lui faire prendre la forme d'une Zinnia Sullivan anxieuse et honteuse puis faire apparaître un double de Sirius Black afin de l'embrasser. Le reste paraîtrait dérisoire.

« Question 3 : à quoi reconnaît-on un loup-garou ? »

A ses bons conseils d'amis et à sa délicatesse. Et aussi au fait qu'on omet souvent d'écouter ses bons conseils.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière question du parchemin. Je parviens finalement à mettre mes idées au clair et à répondre correctement à toutes les questions. Correctement veut dire : sans mentionner mon nom ou celui de Zinnia.

Il reste un petit quart d'heure pour terminer l'épreuve mais j'ai fait vite et je me retrouve désoeuvré, condamné à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Mes jambes me picotent tant j'ai envie de me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je revois le visage pâle comme la mort qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer de Lisbeth, celui du James euphorique qui a réussi à sortir avec Lili, le visage grave de Remus qui me raconte des secrets intimes afin de me faire changer d'avis, celui de Peter qui s'assombrit parce que Neila l'a quitté à cause de moi.

Je n'ai pas osé lui avouer. Je n'ai pas osé oublier mes parents. Je n'ai pas osé accepter de ressentir autre chose que de la fierté, parfois. Je n'ai pas osé aimer Zinnia.

Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

Point de vue de Nathaniel Sullivan, Serpentard

La sonnerie retentit et des bruits de table se font entendre. J'attends Cléo et Zin' devant la porte de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvre pour laisser passer un flot d'élèves tout excités par la fin des examens.

Elles arrivent, plutôt satisfaites de leur performance écrite. J'embrasse Cléo et observe Zin', dont la mine n'est pas au beau fixe et qui affiche un air indéniablement triste. Cléo me lance un coup d'œil qui signifie « Toujours le même problème ». Zin' s'essaie au sourire mais sursaute brutalement. Sirius Black vient de s'approcher derrière elle et entoure sa taille de ses bras. Calliope, qui se trouve à quelques pas de nous, fulmine en observant la scène.

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Chut, Zinnia, que je t'apprenne à quoi pourrait te servir ta langue de vipère...

Et il l'embrasse langoureusement. La surprise de ma sœur se transforme en une immense satisfaction. Elle vient de retrouver sa réputation quasi sans tâches et de trouver Sirius, qu'elle aime tendrement, ce qui a l'air d'être réciproque.

La passion revient plus vite que le refus. Il lui caresse la joue, repose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cléo rayonne et me donne une main tremblante que je serre fort. Tout vient à point à qui sait s'y prendre.

**FIN**

alors mes petites revieweuses, surprises?

j'avoue que c'était machiavélique de ne pas prévénir mais je pensais faire plus d'effet comme ça. J'espère que c'est réussi...

J'espère aussi que cette happy end un peu niaise correspond quand même à vos attentes! je me doute que j'aurais pu continuer mais je trouve que laisser encore mariner nos deux héros aurait été vraiment infâme et incongru...Quant à la suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer car je préfère finir sur une touche heureuse et ouverte!

quoique je pense sérieusement à écrire une autre fic' avec un Sirius adulte et je me demande si elle ne portera pas sur les persos de cette fic' dans le présent d'Harry...mais je médite, je médite

je voulais aussi vous remercier du fond fond fond du coeur pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme qui m'ont permis (oui, oui) de continuer cette fic' et de la terminer (à votre grand désespoir?)!

je vous laisse donc poster quelques reviews et relire cette fic' si le coeur vous en dit en attendant mes autres écrits qui arriveront , je l'espère, bientôt!

MERCI A TOUTES ET A BIENTOT!

Ha fumado


End file.
